An Angel and Her Devil
by RedLion2
Summary: A Naval aviator finds himself drawn to a beautiful Warbird pilot.Several obstacles present themselves, not the least of which is an overprotective older brother and his best friend.FINISHED
1. Default Chapter

WEP owns Voltron.

Well, it was a short break. I just can't seem to stay away from Voltron for too long.

This is an AU, and not all of the characters will appear in it. I am focusing on Keith and Allura, and there won't be any big romances, if any, for the other guys. They might get their own AUs sometime.

Terms to know:

RIO – Short for "Radar Intercept Officer." This person helps the pilot with the F-14.

"Fork-Tailed Devil" – This was the nickname given to the Lockheed P-38 Lightning by the Germans.

NAS Oceana – Shore base in Norfolk, VA, for planes (mostly the fighter squadrons) coming off the carriers.

USAF – United States Air Force

ANG – Air National Guard

**_An Angel and Her Devil_**

Chapter 1: Shot Down

            "Ah, Tower Control, this is Coyote 04 requesting permission to land."

            "Coyote 04, permission to land on runway 101 granted. Welcome to the Montcalm Air Show."

            "Roger, Tower Control, and thanks." Lieutenant Commander Keith "Husky" Mitchell put the gear down on his F-14D Tomcat and brought the big Navy fighter in for a very smooth landing.

            "Nice job, Husky," his RIO, Sven "Shadow" Jansson said. The 6'2" Norwegian was eager to get out of the cockpit. It hadn't been a long flight from Naval Air Station Oceana, but nevertheless he was ready to get out. Rolling into their position on the tarmac Keith cut the twin engines and rubbed a hand over his face. "Looks like fun," Sven said, waiting for his pilot to raise the canopy.

            "Yeah, it does." They both climbed out and down, Keith talking a bit to the air show volunteers while Sven gathered their gear. "I guess there's not much going on until tomorrow night at the pre-flight party." Keith's dark maple eyes roamed over the airfield. There were other military aircraft already there; most were USAF or ANG, F-15s and F-16s and A-10s. Kiddie stuff.

            "So I guess we're free to find entertainment?" Sven suggested, a big grin on his handsome face.

            Keith nodded. Of the two, he was more reserved, but he knew how to play hard, too. "We might as well head to the hotel. They have a car reserved for us."

            "Let's go." The F-14 crew walked away from their jet, both handsome and dark-haired, a definite swagger to their strides. If anyone asked, yes, they crewed the best fighter in the United States arsenal, and they were proud of it.

F14     F14     F14     F14     F14     F14     F14     F14     F14     F14     F14     F14     F14

            "How's she runnin' Ally?" Jeff Davis asked his younger step-sister.

            "Great, Jeff. She purrs like a kitten," Allura Antares called back, her face lit up with a huge smile. She was flying her P-38J Lightning and loving every minute of it. Jeff had an F4U Corsair; the two old Warbirds had once been the scourge of the skies in the Pacific Theatre during World War II. Both siblings loved the piston-engined planes and loved showing them off on the air show circuit. Ally heard Jeff radio the tower for landing, and began slowing her big fighter down. She thrilled to the sound and growl of the Allison in-lines and had to laugh. This was just too much fun.

            "Okay Allycat, bring her on in behind me," Jeff instructed, his voice cool and calm. She wondered sometimes why he hadn't joined the Navy or Air Force; she was positive he would have been a great commander.

            "Roger. " The two Warbirds began to descend, a pair of aged soldiers revisiting their past. Allura's hands were light on the control wheel, her ocean eyes serious as she felt how her plane was responding. At 22 she was one of the best pilots on the air show circuit. Touchdown was smooth and she taxied behind the Corsair to their places. It was nice to be there.

F14     F14     F14     F14     F14     F14     F14     F14     F14     F14     F14     F14     F14

            "Hey, look at that." Sven pointed up and Keith caught sight of the two old planes coming in. "A Corsair and a Lightning."

            "Yeah. Nice." They continued watching as the piston-engined fighters touched down and rolled, both pilots shoving open their canopies. The Tomcat crew started walking over to the Warbird display; there was a P-51, an F6F, a B-17, and a P-40. The two new birds rolled up and stopped, their engines beginning to shudder down into silence.

            "Wow." Sven could not keep back the appreciative whistle as the P-38 pilot took off the flight helmet to reveal sun-spun hair. She turned her head in their direction, two oceanic eyes staring in mild reproach. "Beautiful."

            "Yes." Keith was too drawn in to say anything else. The woman turned away and began to climb down. A young and handsome dark-haired man clambered up onto the Lightning's wing to assist her descension; his cobalt eyes pinned the two Naval aviators with a harsh glare.

            "Must be taken." Sven cocked his dark head to the side to watch as the two Warbird pilots talked to a group of air show volunteers, many of whom seemed in awe of the planes. "But that's never been as issue." He started forward, coffee eyes gleaming in heightened anticipation. This should be easy.

            "Shadow." Sven stopped in mid-stride, glancing at Keith as he walked up. There was a cool look in his maple eyes. "Let me."

            "Sure, Husky." He watched as Keith approached and began to follow, just in case his pilot got shot down.

F14     F14     F14     F14     F14     F14     F14     F14     F14     F14     F14     F14     F14

            Allura saw the two Navy fliers approaching and grimaced. Why was it she attracted the military pilots? Of course, she knew she was pretty, beautiful, even, if she listened to her friends. But that didn't give any man the right to hit on her. Jeff's dark blue gaze shifted, spearing the two men. They stared back at him, neither slowing in their strides.

            "Nice Lightning," Keith said, coming to a halt in front of the blonde. She rolled her eyes at him and turned to the man beside her.

            "Let's go." She'd already heard enough. Jeff nodded and turned, giving the two men one last icy glare.

            "Wait." Keith caught her hand, stopping her flight. She looked at him, wide-eyed. "I'm Lt. Commander Keith Mitchell. And your Warbird _is_ nice. How long have you been flying it?" His voice was warm and Allura detected an actual interest in it. She frowned a little.

            "I've been flying since age 10. I started flying this plane a month ago."

            "_Allura."_ Jeff was giving her that older brother look. She nodded and tugged her hand from Keith's loose grip.

            "Allura what?" Sven piped up, coming to stand beside Keith.

            She gave them another frown. "Antares." And with that, the beautiful young pilot walked away.

F14     F14     F14     F14     F14     F14     F14     F14     F14     F14     F14     F14     F14     F14

            "So, what now?" Jeff glanced across the table at Allura, frowning at the despondent look on her face. "Ally, talk to me."

            She shrugged. He was trying to help pull her out of this melancholy, but she wasn't sure what to say. Montcalm was beautiful; a city on the edge of Lake Michigan, busy but not too big. She looked up at her brother. Funny. They never thought of each other as "steps;" they had been together since ages six and four, and depended upon one another. "I don't know, Jeff. This place is great, and I'm glad to be here, but...."

            "That pilot." The words were spoken with venom. "I wish they wouldn't bother you, sis." For as long as either remembered, Jeff had always been her defender and protector. Sometimes he overstepped his brotherly boundaries, but Allura wouldn't have it any other way.

            "I know. There was something about _him_, though. I'm not sure what. I guess, maybe, he seemed genuine." She gave a short laugh. "Imagine that."

            Jeff took a drink of his Cherry Coke. He wanted her to be happy, more than anything, but he wouldn't let some idiot Navy hotshot hurt her, either. "Let's get out of here." He stood, leaving a tip. Ally gathered her jacket and purse, following. Jeff had rented a convertible, a pretty little red Mustang with a black ragtop. "Drive around or the movies?"

            "Um, well...that new Will Smith movie started last night. We both want to see that," she suggested, tugging on a baseball cap to keep her silky tresses under control.

            "Sounds good." He turned for the movie theatre, glancing just once at the map the hotel director had given them. Jeff had always been good with finding things. Allura watched the passing traffic, her mind wandering back to the Navy pilot. She knew the type and didn't like it, but Lt. Comm. Mitchell had sparked something within her, something she wasn't sure she wanted to examine. Deciding not to worry about it, she reached over and turned up the radio.

F14     F14     F14     F14     F14     F14     F14     F14     F14     F14     F14     F14     F14

            "So she shot you down, huh? Rotten luck," Lance "Storm" West, another F-14 pilot, told Keith. Lance and his RIO, Cliff "Thief" Jameson, had arrived 45 minutes after Keith and Sven. The four had gone out for dinner and Keith related his woman troubles. "Maybe I should take a crack at her." Lance was grinning. He loved to nettle Keith.

            Husky gave him a dark look. "Hands off, Storm. I let you have that brunette in California, remember? We all know how _that_ turned out." When Lance's hazel eyes flashed with green fire, Keith grinned back at him. The young and curvaceous lady had actually driven across the country to NAS Oceana, much to Lance's shock and distress. He had sworn off women for the next week.

            "Why is she so special, mate?" Cliff asked, signaling for another beer. Keith sighed, shrugging. "You don't know?" Thief grinned and shook his blonde head. "There're too many to get hung up on just one, Husky."

            "Ah, lay off him. She _is_ beautiful, and she can fly," Sven pointed out, a wide smile on his face. He caught a couple of women staring at him and winked; Shadow's flirtations knew no bounds. "If you rogues will excuse me, I have some _business_ to attend to." He rose in one fluid movement, accentuating the reason behind his call sign.

            "Arwooo!" Lance howled and laughed, Cliff joining in. They weren't called the Coyote squadron for nothing. Keith just shook his head. He wasn't in the mood for the usual bantering tonight, and knew it had to do with Allura. _I've got to get her attention, and I only have three days to do it._

F14     F14     F14     F14     F14     F14     F14     F14     F14     F14     F14     F14     F14

            Friday morning came quick and bright, and Allura was anxious to get back to her Lightning. Jeff persuaded her to at least eat breakfast and then go to the airport. He watched her as she ate, a gentle smile on his tanned face. _She doesn't even realize how special she is. Maybe that's why I'm so overprotective of her. _ He knew that he annoyed her sometimes, not that he meant to, it just happened.

            "Jeff?" He noticed she was staring at him, concerned. "What's wrong?"

            "Just thinking, sis."

            She tilted her head to the side. "About what?"

            He shrugged, broad shoulders rippling beneath his black T. "Do you ever get bored doing this? I mean, you skipped college...."

            "I love flying, and I love the Warbirds. College is still in my future. You know that." She paused, ocean eyes narrowing a little. "Are _you_ getting bored? And don't lie to me. You didn't finish college, either."

            Jeff gave a short nod. "No, but I will. I'm not getting bored, Ally. I just think that maybe we should take a break for a summer, do other things."

            "Really? I guess I never thought about it," she said, turning her head to look out the restaurant window. _What else is there? Ever since I was little I've wanted to fly. Is Jeff bored with **me**_? The thought hurt her and she wanted to get away from the conversation. "Ready to go?" Her manner was abrupt as she stood. Jeff frowned; Allura was never so moody, and he wondered what had brought on the change.

            "Yeah." He paid and followed her out. "Allura, what is it?" he asked, halting her with a hand on her shoulder. She stiffened at his touch – never a good sign. "Tell me."

            "I'm fine, Jeff." Her tone was clipped.

            "Right." His hand tightened.

            She spun around, her 5'4" frame dwarfed by his 6'2" one. Ocean eyes met cobalt as she glared at him. "You can't always fix everything, Jeff. There's nothing wrong, anyway." Allura stalked away from him, leaving her older brother feeling upset and confused. They fought very little, even growing up, and the idea that she wouldn't let him help her was troubling. He sighed and walked to the car. If she wasn't willing to talk to him, then he would have to wait her out.

            No matter what she had just said, he _could_ do anything for her.

F14     F14     F14     F14     F14     F14     F14     F14     F14     F14     F14     F14     F14

A/N: And so begins the story...please let me know what you think. MustangAce, I'm depending upon you to help me keep all the planes straight. I have a lot of books on the Warbirds, but if I make an error, let me know. Thanks. RL2


	2. Proving Himself

WEP owns Voltron.

Thank you for the reviews. I am having fun with this one.

Terms and Inside Jokes:

Turkey – the nickname for the F-14.

Hellcat – Name for the Grumman F6F, the Navy fighter that during the famed "Marianas Turkey Shoot" shot down 400 Japanese fighters, losing only 18 of their own number.

Navy officers wear white uniforms, while Air Force officers wear blue. There is a fair amount of animosity between these two groups of men.

An Academy ring signifies that the wearer went to school and was commissioned as an officer; whereas someone who just joined up had to work his way up to pilot status. There is also a fair amount of animosity between these two groups.

The P-38 was a USAAF (United States Army Air Force) fighter. It was the best fighter the US had in the Pacific theatre as far as I'm concerned, but that's just my opinion. America's top ace (you have to have five confirmed "kills" to have "ace" status), Richard "Dick" Bong, flew P-38s. He achieved a combat total of 40 confirmed kills.

Chapter 2: Proving Himself

            Keith saw Allura walking across the tarmac, the dark-haired pilot beside her. _Who is he, anyway? Her boyfriend? Just a friend? _ "Go ask her out." Sven stepped up beside him.

            "I want to do this one right, Shadow." Keith's maple eyes darkened with determination.

            "So that's the girl, huh? Not bad, Husky," Lance said, slugging his friend in the arm. "Go talk to her."

            "Back off, would ya?"

            "Who's the dude with her?"

            "I don't know, Storm. Why don't you go ask?" Keith's voice was sarcastic.

            "Sure." Lance started off but Keith grabbed his arm and stopped him. "What? You afraid of the competition? I mean, come on. He flies an ancient relic. You fly an _F-14_."

            Keith frowned. "Yeah, and that 'ancient relic' was the best fighter plane the Navy and Marines had in World War II. Don't forget that."

            Lance rolled his eyes. "_Please_. We all know the _Hellcat_ was the best Navy fighter. Six-to-one in the Marianas, Husky. Don't forget _that_. Grumman gets it done."

            "Are you two forgetting she flies a P-38? Maybe she likes the blue uniform better," Sven said, stepping between the two pilots.

            Lance pretended to gag. "Yeah, whatever. If that's true then you don't want her, Husky."

            "What are you three babbling about?" Cliff asked, sauntering over. Lance gestured toward the beautiful pilot.

            "Just discussing Husky's latest infatuation. Oh, and what color of uniform she prefers."

            Thief shook his head, icy blues twinkling. "White's the only color that matters, mates. If she likes blue, forget it."

            "My thoughts exactly." Storm grinned at Keith.

            "Shut up, both of you. She's not my 'latest infatuation.' I'm seriously interested in her." Keith watched Allura as she spoke to some show volunteers, a pretty smile on her delicate face. _Now I just have to talk to her._

F14     F14     F14     F14     F14     F14     F14     F14     F14     F14     F14     F14     F14     F14

            Allura finished checking over things with the show volunteers and turned, her eyes lighting on the four Navy fliers. Keith was watching her; well, they were _all_ watching her, but he seemed to be studying, as if trying to learn all about her. It brought a blush to her cheeks.

            "They look like vultures," Jeff said, coming to a halt behind her.

            "What does that say about me? I'm road kill?" she shot back, giving him a mock-glare. He grinned.

            "At the very least a cute bunny about to get run over," he offered, darting back before she could slap his arm. "Come on. We've got clearance for a flight. Let's leave those turkeys to themselves."

            "No pun intended?"

            "Nope. None."

            Allura found her uneasy thoughts and feelings slipping away. Jeff would never tire of her, and even if he did, he would tell her. They kept nothing hidden from one another; years of having to depend on one another had forged a deep bond that none could sever. "Jeff?"

            "Yeah?" He looked down at her.

            "I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier. I, I just, sometimes I think that if we weren't doing this together then we'd drift apart, like everyone else seems to."

            His dark blue gaze softened. "I wouldn't let us do that, Allycat. What I said before, about taking a break, I just meant the show circuit, not the flying. And definitely not from you. Who would take care of you?" He gave her a warm smile.

            "Who would take care of _you_? You always forget to pack socks and you're so into reading you don't sleep," she countered, swatting his arm. Jeff kissed the top of her head, grinning.

            "Face it, sis, we'd be lost without each other." She nodded and they separated to go to their respective planes.

F14     F14     F14     F14     F14     F14     F14     F14     F14     F14     F14     F14     F14

            By 7 pm Friday night the Montcalm County Airport was a happening place to be. Crowds flocked to see the planes, meet the pilots and crews, and drink. Along with that came the groups of young women offering their charms to said pilots and crews, flight demonstrations, and a local rock band. Allura sipped the Coke in her hand, glancing around, her blue eyes seeking her brother. He had gone to get them something to eat, and that had been 20 minutes before.

            "You look lonely, baby." Allura knew that voice, had hoped to never hear it again, and froze. A large hand bearing an USAF Academy ring descended upon her shoulder and turned her around. "What, no kiss?" Captain Zack Connor smiled down at her, a hungry light in his dark grey eyes. Allura shuddered and tried to pull back.

            "Leave me alone, Zack."

            "What, no bodyguard tonight?" He pulled her closer, an intense look on his rough, handsome face.

            "If Jeff sees you he'll beat you up again," she warned, her voice rising. Zack touched her face; when she turned away he grabbed her chin hard, forcing her look up at him.

            "That was a lucky shot. Why don't we go back to the hotel? Or over to the C-5, maybe."

            "Let go of me. Now." Her heart was racing and she pushed against him, trying to twist out of his grasp. He pulled her back toward the P-38, his bulk like a bulldozer. When she went to scream for help he shoved her against the fuselage of the neighboring Corsair, covering her mouth with his.

            Allura fought against him, knowing unless Jeff came, help was out of the question. There was no one around the Warbirds; they were roped off during the Friday night bash so nothing happened to them. Zack tasted of Bud Light and cigars, and she felt her stomach heave. _Jeff, help me, please!_

F14     F14     F14     F14     F14     F14     F14     F14     F14     F14     F14     F14     F14

            "Man, I _love_ air shows!" Lance said as another girl blew him a kiss. Her green eyes spoke of more promises if he wanted them.

            "Oh yeah." Cliff winked at a cute young redhead, laughing as she blushed. "Easy duty, mate. Easy duty."

            Sven listened to them talk and looked over at Keith. The tall Alaskan was pensive, disregarding any attempts at flirtation. It wasn't like him. "Husky." The Norwegian-born RIO walked over to him.

            "Hey Shadow." Keith's dark gaze was resting on Allura, watching as she gazed around, a Coke in her hand. She appeared to be looking for someone. _Probably that guy that she's always with. He shouldn't leave her alone with all these guys around. _

            "Perfect opportunity, Keith."

            "Yeah, I...." He broke off when he saw a tall pilot in a blue flight suit walk up and put his hand on her shoulder. Keith's eyes darkened when the stranger turned Allura around and she flinched, pulling back. Sven saw his friend's shoulders tense and glanced over at Allura again, his own coffee eyes narrowing. "Shadow."

            "I see it." Both men started across the runway, breaking into a run when Allura and the pilot disappeared from view. They ducked under the ropes guarding the Warbirds and saw the pretty blonde struggling to get away from the large man, who had her pinned against the F4U.

            Keith reached out and grabbed her attacker, spinning him around and planting a hard right cross into his face, driving the other man's head back, blood trickling from his mouth. Sven stepped around the two men and pulled Allura to him, shielding her from the fight. She went to him willingly, her breathing rapid and shallow. The RIO wrapped an arm around her.

            "It's okay now. Just relax," he whispered, his dark eyes on his friend and the Air Force pilot, who were circling one another. Zack struck out at him, but Keith was quicker and better-trained, and hit him again, this time in the stomach. Zack staggered back, panting for air.

            "Had enough?" Keith asked, maple eyes glittering with fury. Men who treated women badly were always on his list, and seeing the petite young woman in trouble had touched off the black temper he worked so hard to keep buried within himself.

            Zack held up his hands. "I was just, just saying hello," he muttered, casting an ill-tempered glare toward Allura. She shuddered, feeling the Navy flier tighten his arm around her.

            "Get lost." The order was cold and low. Zack looked like he might argue but Keith took a menacing step toward him. The Air Force pilot backed away, shooting one last daggered look at Allura before turning and leaving. Keith took a deep breath, letting go of his anger before turning to Sven and Allura. She was pale, and looked tiny in Sven's arms. The Norwegian met the pilot's eyes and nodded. She would be alright once she calmed down.

            "Thank you, Keith," she said, pulling out of Sven's loose grasp, her clear blue gaze boring into Husky's own dark one. He nodded, his concern for her evident.

            "Do you know him?" he asked, moving closer to her, wanting to give her complete reassurance that she was safe.

            "An old boyfriend," she told him, a delicate shiver wracking her slender frame.

            "Did he hurt you?" Keith asked, eyes sweeping over her. He didn't see any physical harm. Allura shook her head.

            "No, thanks to you two." She smiled as Sven moved around her to stand by Keith, but the smile was short-lived as she shivered again. Keith frowned.

            "Allura, it's alright. We won't let that guy bother you again," he assured her. She nodded, but he saw the fear in her ocean orbs. "Do you want us to find your boyfriend?" _The idiot should've been here with her._

            Allura frowned. "Boyfriend?" She thought for a second, then shook her head. "Jeff isn't my boyfriend, he's my brother." She thought she saw relief flash in his dark eyes, and her heart jumped.

            "What's going on?!" Jeff stormed past Keith and spun to face the two Navy aviators, wrapping an arm around Allura. Keith saw the protective glint in his cobalt eyes and now understood.

            "Jeff, it's okay. Keith and...." She paused, glancing with uncertainty at Sven, who gave her an encouraging smile.

            "Lt. Sven Jansson."

            "And Sven just rescued me from Zack," she finished, her voice quiet and a little tremulous.

            Jeff's eyes lit up like the Fourth and he looked past his sister to the Navy fliers. They met his hot gaze and Keith saw a tinge of respect in them. "Thank you."

            "You're welcome," Keith said, nodding. Now he understood why Jeff and Allura were so dead-set against the uniform; Zack was an idiot and had not done right by Allura, and that was unforgivable from a brother's standpoint.

            Jeff looked down at his sister, his eyes warming but still retaining their cool edge. "Did he hurt you at all?"

            "No. I was waiting for you and he came up behind me," she told him, shuddering. "They got to me before he could do anything."

            Jeff lowered his head for a moment. "I'm sorry. I saw Shannon and...."

            "Shannon? He's here? Where?!" There was no mistaking the excitement in her voice, and Keith felt like he'd just taken a shot to the gut. _She's interested in someone already? I can't seem to win!_

            "His jet's down by those C-130s," Jeff said, nodding. "He wondered where you were. That's what took me so long. You know how it is with us."

            Allura laughed. "I know how it is." She turned to Keith and Sven, and her heart hammered when she saw Keith's vivid disappointment. _He's interested in me. Really interested, not just looking for Friday night entertainment. _"Shannon O'Brien is Jeff's best friend. He's an F-15 pilot in the Air Force. We don't get to see him very much," she explained, smiling shyly at Keith. Husky felt relief flood through his body.

            Jeff watched the pilot and his dark blue eyes narrowed a little. His interest in  Allura was obvious and that put Jeff on guard, but his instincts told him that _this_ pilot might be different. It was worth giving him a chance, but if he did anything to hurt Allura, he would be answering to one very overprotective older brother.


	3. A Tragic Past

WEP owns Voltron. I own the story.

C-town Chica: I was never in the military. I just love planes (especially the Warbirds), and I always thought it would be fun to do something way different than any of the traditional Voltron stories. Glad you like it.

Anony: Glad the footnotes aren't bothering you. And Keith is going to look like an even nicer gentleman in this chapter....

Jen23: Just keep guessing, Jen.

MustangAce: Thanks for your great reviews. The P-38 is my favorite fighter from WW II, so Ally just had to fly it. And Jeff was just the natural choice for her brother. I'm tied with the F6F and F4U; I like them both equally well, but I like the lines of the Corsair better. And as for Ally strafing Zack...someone else might do it for her.

GoldAngel2: As for Romelle, Bandor, and Lotor – I don't know if they'll be making an appearance or not. Since it's AU, I might leave out some of the other characters. This is predominately going to be about Keith and Allura. And by the way, your original story is wonderful.

Failte: Thank you for the compliment. I can track my writing through my stories, and have to say that my first, _Sophomores_, seems kinda childish compared to _Danger in the Night_.

Notes:

B-17: Bomber built by Boeing during the Second World War. Nicknamed the "Flying Fortress," it was probably the most-trusted bomber by the bomber crews. The type was made famous by the bomber "Memphis Belle," which was the first B-17 to finish out 15 missions. Her crew returned to the United States to sell war bonds.

P-47: Fighter built by Republic during World War II. Nicknamed officially the "Thunderbolt," its unofficial nickname was the "Jug," based on its svelte fuselage design. Nearly unstoppable, it was much-loved by its pilots. It was flown with much gusto and pizzazz by Zemke's Wolf Pack ( the 56TH Fighter Group), which had scored more air victories in the European Theatre of Ops than any other group.

Chapter 3: A Tragic Past

"Shannon!" Allura attacked the tall Irishman with a hug, laughing as he swung her around, his obsidian eyes twinkling with pleasure.

"I was wondering if you two were here, lass," he told her, settling her on her feet. He caught sight of the dark-haired Navy pilot standing beside Jeff and frowned a little. _Jeff isn't letting her date another pilot, is he? _He and Jeff had been friends since sixth grade, when he and his family had moved to Illinois from Ireland, and he was as protective of Allura as Jeff was.

"Shan, this is Lt. Commander Keith Mitchell," Allura said, leading him over to the two men. Shannon put his hand out, surprised with Keith's sure grip.

"Captain Shan O'Brien. Nice to meet you," the USAF pilot said, smiling. His dark eyes retained their coolness though, and Keith realized he would have to win Shannon over as well. But Allura was worth it. He could just feel it.

"Shan, we're getting out of here. You want to go with us?" Ally asked, looking up at the rakishly handsome man. He nodded, sighing.

"There are only so many airheads I can take," he told them, making his best friend grin. Shannon eyed Keith again, the Navy pilot meeting his sharp gaze, his maple eyes narrowing a little.

"So, are we going then?" Allura asked, grabbing Shan's arm.

"Yeah. Come on." The four of them headed toward one of the gates, Keith staying at the petite blonde's side as Shannon moved forward to talk to Jeff. He wasn't sure what it was, but he sensed she wanted him close. Allura glanced up at the 6'0" man beside her, a shy smile touching her rosy, full lips. She still wasn't sure she could trust him, but he _had_ rescued her from Zack, and that had to mean something.

"You okay?" Keith whispered, catching her faint smile. She looked embarrassed at being caught studying him, and looked away. "Hey." The tall Alaskan reached out to stop her, his grip on her wrist loose. "Allura, you aren't afraid of me, are you?" There was worry in his voice and his eyes were intense and bright.

"What? Oh, no. N-Not really," she murmured, blushing under such a direct, hot look. Her stomach trembled and she fought to keep her breathing normal. _Why is he affecting me this way? I don't like him yet. Not like that. Do I?_

Keith watched the naked emotions in her ocean eyes and longed to quiet them. The most disturbing by far was the fear. He reached to touch her face but stopped as she backed up. "Allura, you have nothing to fear from me."

"Allycat?" Jeff and Shannon had rounded back, noticing the other two weren't following. "What is it?" Jeff asked, voice quiet as he addressed the young woman. She met his kind and concerned eyes.

"Nothing, Jeff. I'm fine." She gave him what she hoped was a reassuring smile. "Come on." She walked away, grabbing Shannon's hand on impulse and taking him with her. The Irishman threw a shrug at Jeff and allowed himself to be dragged along.

Jeff turned his cobalt blues on Keith, the latter fighting an urge to step back for self-preservation. There was death in that dark blue gaze. "What did you do to her?" Jeff's voice was low and poisonous.

Keith held up his hands as a shield. "Easy, Jeff. I just asked her if she was afraid of me for some reason." He kept his own voice relaxed and noncombative. Jeff sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. Keith watched, maple eyes beginning to glitter. "Is there?"

"Is there what?" Jeff met his eyes, surprised by their intensity.

"A reason for her to be afraid of me."

Jeff exhaled a loud rush of air. _Why does he have to care? _"Look, Ally's gun shy around pilots, okay? She had a bad experience."

"Zack?"

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

"Why do you care?" Jeff couldn't keep the bitterness from his voice. "Why don't you go back to your friends and find a local girl to entertain you?"

Keith fought down his temper. This wasn't the time; Jeff didn't know him, not at all, didn't know that he really liked Allura and wouldn't dream of hurting her. "Look, believe it or not, there _are_ actually decent men in uniform. I happen to be one of them. I care about your sister."

"Care? You don't even know her, Keith! Just leave her alone, alright? I'm grateful you helped her, but she doesn't need you." Jeff stormed away, strides long and determined, battering the ground. Keith swore under his breath. _What just happened here? _He went back toward his jet, shaking his raven head.

"I'll see her tomorrow. He can't stop me." It was a whispered vow.

F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14

Allura wasn't surprised that Keith wasn't with Jeff. Her brother was quick to distrust, just like she was. Shannon had his arm around her, trying to comfort her, knowing she was spooked by Keith's intense attention.

"I ran him off." Jeff wasn't proud of that fact, but he had to protect her.

"I see." Allura lowered her head. "He uh, he didn't try anything, Jeff. I just, um....."

"I know, sis. It's okay. You don't owe him anything."

"Jeff, he rescued me from Zack. You know what he would've tried to do." She raised her head to meet his frowning gaze.

"Doesn't mean you owe him for it." Jeff ran a hand through his ebony hair. "Come on."

Allura allowed Shannon to guide her along, wishing he could do more for her. It wasn't her fault that the pilot had spooked her, and it wasn't Keith's fault either. He seemed like a nice enough guy. Jeff was silent on the way out to the car, going over in his mind what had happened. _Maybe I was too harsh, but I will not let her get hurt again._

"Here we are, lass." Shannon helped her into the Mustang and closed the door, meeting his friend's disturbed gaze. "I'll meet you at the hotel."

"Okay." Jeff waved and got in beside Allura, starting up the sleek little car. Allura's head was turned away. "Okay, sis. Are you mad?"

"I don't know. I kind of like Keith, but....I just, I don't, I get flustered and I can't get past those thoughts." There was pain in her voice, real and heavy, threatening to tear her apart. She turned her sad eyes to her brother. "Am I _ever_ going to get past it?"

Jeff glanced at her and reached to take her hand, squeezing it with a firm grip. He wanted to be able to say yes, but she had gone through a lot, and the scars were deep and thick. "I hope so, sis. I'll help you, any way I can," he promised. It was the best he could do.

F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14

"What a jerk! Where does _he_ get off?!" Lance said, very annoyed.

Keith shrugged. "I get the feeling Zack did a lot of damage. Jeff's just trying to protect her."

"By shutting her away from any guy who's interested? Yeah, that'll help." The two pilots were discussing Jeff's cool reaction and dismissal. Sven and Cliff had found themselves some entertainment for the night.

"Well, it won't work, not on me. She's, I don't know. Different, I guess. I mean, for once there's a girl who's not nuts over the uniform and pilot's wings." Keith sounded like a pit bull with a bone, and Lance smiled. He knew that tone and the look in his friend's dark eyes. He _would_ have Allura, and it was going to be a good show.

F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14

Saturday morning broke dark with large menacing thunderheads that towered over the airport. Allura shuddered as they walked to their Warbirds; the temperature had fallen to 45 degrees the night before and had yet to rise much above it. She paused, coming to a standstill, staring at the lineup of World War II planes. It never ceased to stun her. _It's like I'm back in time. Like they're waiting to scramble. _Each machine gleamed in the early morning light; each fuselage seemed to quiver in anticipation. She felt tears in her ocean eyes and smiled. The day these planes failed to enrapture her was the day she would give up flying.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" Jeff whispered, his dark blues resting on his F4U. Nicknamed "Whistling Death" by the Japanese for the sound they made in a dive, the curvaceous gull-wing fighter was always a crowd-pleaser. He couldn't wait to get up into the air.

"Is it supposed to rain?" his sister asked, snapping from her trance.

"No. But this _is_ Michigan. The weather here is possessed." Jeff walked to his Corsair, laying a fond hand on its long nose. He loved all the aircraft from the time period 1940-1945, but this Marine fighter was by far his favorite. So much power, coupled with grace and precision. "You are a lovely machine."

Allura skirted the P-38, heading for the B-17. Her favorite bomber of the war, she could not resist the urge to stand beside it for a moment. The airport was coming to life; the other Warbird pilots and crews were walking over, preparing to show off their machines to a crowd of thousands.

The petite blonde went to the Lightning and pulled herself up onto the long, elegant wing. From there she had a good vantage point and swept the air field. Her heart jumped as she caught sight of the F-14 crews; Keith was walking around his jet, his attention focused, his broad shoulders thrown back. The attitude was devil-may-care, and intrigued her, but she looked away. There was no sense in even trying to get to know him.

F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14

By noon the clouds had gone east, leaving a cerulean sky dotted with lazy-moving stratus clouds. Thousands of people roved the airport, all waiting for the show to begin. Jeff handed Allura a 20 oz. of water, noticing how far away she seemed. Zack had passed by once; proving he was a little smarter than he looked, the F-16 pilot kept walking.

"Allycat. What's wrong?"

She smiled up at him. "Nothing, Jeff. I'm just thinking. Dad would have loved this." She indicated the noisy hubbub. His cobalt eyes softened as he agreed. Their father had been a Warbird pilot as well; his favorite mount had been the P-47. It was he who had gotten them flying as soon as possible.

"When do you fly?" Both pilots glanced at Keith, who finished walking up to them, a kind gleam in his eyes. Jeff sighed, but he had to admire the persistence.

"At 1:30. What about you?" Allura asked. She wanted so much to like him, but couldn't forget what the last man in uniform had done to her.

"At two. We're doing a Navy Legends flight with the Hellcat and Corsair." He met Jeff's eyes and grinned wider. "Best of the best."

The tall Illinoisan laughed, surprised by Keith's friendliness after the shakeoff he had received the night before. "Yeah, I guess so. Listen, last night....."

"Don't apologize. I don't know what happened with Zack, and I don't need to know. I just want to be friends," Keith said, keeping a low tone. Allura blushed and turned away, making the Navy pilot's smile dim a little.

"Come on. I'll show you the Corsair," Jeff offered. Keith nodded and followed him, puzzled with Allura's reaction. They walked past the F6F and stopped at the F4U.

"Wow, Jeff. I mean, I've seen them before, but, wow." There was complete and honest admiration in Keith's voice.

"Yeah, I know. I feel the same way. Look, um, I still don't know whether I can trust you or not, but I thought about what you said last night, and well, maybe you can help Allura get past what happened with Zack." Jeff ran a hand through his hair, blue eyes locked on Keith.

"So, what did happen, then?"

Jeff's muscles tensed and he took a deep breath. He and Allura didn't talk about it much. "He, uh, he hurt her, pretty badly." It was painful to say it, to admit that such a terrible crime had been allowed to happen to his sister.

Keith's maple eyes darkened with a cold fury that threatened to overtake him. "He raped her." Not a question. He saw the flash of hurt in Jeff's blue eyes as he nodded.

"Yeah. When she was 20. Two years ago." Jeff dropped his eyes.

"Why is he out?"

"I'm not sure. I guess the Air Force needed an F-16 pilot more than Allura needed justice." Jeff's voice was quiet but Keith heard the restrained horror and anger. "I, um, I beat him pretty badly when I found out. He was hospitalized for two weeks."

Keith closed his eyes for a moment. If he had known about this last night, Zack would've been back in the hospital. No wonder Allura was gun shy around pilots. It was a wonder she wasn't with all men. "No wonder you're so protective. I'm sorry. I would've never tried approaching her if I'd known that." There was serious remorse in his voice.

Jeff's head snapped up, his blue eyes bright. "Keith, don't be sorry. If anything, maybe it's helping. The counselor she sees said it's time for her to start moving on, to find someone to date, but it's hard. The guys she meets are always in uniform because we travel the circuit." He paused, collecting himself, meeting Keith's deep dark eyes. "And having said that, I will put _you_ in the hospital if you hurt her." Keith nodded, seeing the conflicting malice and desperation. Jeff both needed his help and wanted to reject it.

"I'll try to help her, Jeff. And you have my permission to hurt me if I ever accidentally hurt her."

"Fair enough." Jeff started climbing up onto the wing of the elegant Corsair. "See you up there," he said, pointing at the rich blue heavens above them.

"Count on it."


	4. Gaining Some Trust

WEP owns Voltron. All aircraft named belong to their respective builders.

Failte and C-town Chica: Don't worry, there is definitely going to be another showdown between Keith and Zack. And I don't think the USAF pilot will like it.....

MustangAce: Thank you for the correction! See, that's why I asked you to help me with the facts! And I saw the B-29 _Fifi_ this summer as well. What a beautiful old bird....not as beautiful as the 17, at least, not to me. And I would love to see (or meet, depending on how you see the Warbirds) the Belle. I'm so glad they kept her around.

Anony: As for Zack keeping his wings, you'll find out he has friends in _very_ high places....

Jen23: I know, it has to be hard for someone as protective as Jeff to admit that he needs someone in uniform to help him. But that's what helps keep him humble, no?

GoldAngel2: Seriously, all the rest of you just named, you should read this girl's work. It rocks! By the way, the _Shoo Shoo Baby_ is now residing in the USAF Museum in Ohio, at the Wright-Patterson AFB. It's amazing....I just stood and stared at her, thinking, how could you have survived? And brought your crews home, too? Amazing....

What can I say? The Warbirds just touch something deep inside me. I don't know how to describe it very well, so maybe this story is the answer. Oh, and MustangAce corrected my notes from the last chapter. It was _25_ missions the bombers over Europe had to complete, not 15. Thanks again, Ace.

Chapter 4: Gaining Some Trust

Allura eased the control wheel back, lifting the P-38s nose as she climbed away from the crowd. She smiled, loving the feeling of flight, loving how such a big, heavy machine could hold itself aloft in such a foreign environment. Up here, she could forget about everything else happening in her life. _Keith._ His name came unbidden into her mind and she wasn't sure whether to smile or frown, laugh or cry.

She knew Jeff had told Keith what had happened. Her older brother hadn't told her that, but she knew, could tell by the gentle way Keith had given her forearm a light squeeze as he'd walked by. She had expected sympathy in his deep maple eyes, but there had been warmth and compassion, and protectiveness. The pretty blonde shook her head, tossing her thoughts. _No. Not when I'm up here. This is just between me and Stormy._

Stormy. The P-38 bore the name along with a cartoon horse kicking up its heels on its nose. She'd named it that last month, when she'd first flown it. Jeff's Corsair, nicknamed _Tiki__ Bird_, carried a cartoon bird holding a lit bomb in its mouth on the side of its sleek, long nose. Allura glanced to her right, seeing the P-51 coming up to catch her wing, and smiled. Together, the two old warriors turned to give the crowd another photo op.

F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14

"So, uh, are you in good with her brother now?" Sven asked as they began to settle into the cockpit of their F-14.

"Sort of. It's complicated, Shadow." Keith didn't want to talk about it right now. He had to think about it. "Begin pre-flight."

"Roger." Sven waited as Keith began calling out instrument settings, prepping for their flight. His best friend had been subdued since returning from his talk with Jeff, and while Keith was quiet, he wasn't _that_ quiet. Something was up.

F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14

"Ah, Tower Control, Coyote 04 ready to roll," Keith called over his mike, maple orbs serious, determined.

"Roger, Coyote 04. Proceed to take-off."

"Roger." Keith eased the brakes and got the big jet rolling. Sven looked out the canopy, a wide grin on his lean, handsome face. The crowd wouldn't soon forget _this_ flight. Keith brought the Tomcat up and into the air, and Sven felt that familiar kick in his seat as the F -14 shot into the element it had been designed to dominate. He could almost hear the cries of adulation from the crowd.

"Make it sweet, Husky," the Norwegian said with a grin. Keith banked the jet away from the crowd and looked over his shoulder. The Warbirds were just finishing up; he caught a glimpse of the P-38 as Allura lowered the landing gear. A sharp pain hit his heart, hard. _No. Not up here._

"Hang on, Shadow." The Tomcat accelerated.

F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14

"Ladies, gentlemen, and children, please direct your attention over your left shoulder. The Navy Legends flight is approaching." Everyone in the crowd turned; they could just make out the shapes coming in. As they got closer, the shapes dissolved into recognizable planes. An F6F, and F4U, and of course, the Top Gun.

Jeff kept his Corsair close to the Hellcat. Henry Guseman, pilot of the old Grumman, had been a family friend for years, and he was one of the best Warbird pilots on the circuit. Behind them, and moving into position off of Jeff's left wing, was the F-14. Jeff glanced over his left shoulder, just once. He hoped Keith was good.

The three planes swept down in front of the crowd, two old men and one spry spring chicken, and the audience was silent at first. Some knew the history, knew what these planes represented. Others were simply in awe that the massive jet could be held down to match speeds with the Warbirds. And the younger set......

"Daddy, they're really loud!" squealed a young girl, her green eyes lit up by the sight and sounds of heavy thunder passing her by. As the trio passed air show center the crowd erupted into yells, whistles, and clapping. Allura stood on the wing of _Stormy_ and watched, tears coming to her ocean eyes. Her father had taught them the history behind the machines, and she could not help but be affected.

"Dandy planes, aren't they?" She glanced down at Shannon, ever resplendent in his dark blue flight suit, wings gleaming over his left pec. He offered her a hand down.

"They sure are," she agreed, smiling. No doubt Jeff had asked him to watch over her, but that didn't irritate her. Not with Zack here and on the loose. Shannon handed her a water bottle.

"Here, lass, drink up. Temp's high today," he urged. He looked up as the Legends flight passed overhead, feeling a spark of anger at the Tomcat. He had never met a Navy pilot he trusted. He _liked_ a few of them, but there was no trust.

"You're not flying this weekend?" Allura asked. He shook his head, forcing his attention back to her.

"No. There's an _F-16_ demonstration instead." There was a slight growl to his smooth, deep voice, making her grin.

"Jealous, are we?"

"Me? Certainly not. Well, maybe a little." He grinned back and held out his hand. "Come on. Lunch is on me." He knew she never ate before a flight.

"Okay." Allura noticed the looks sent their way and chuckled to herself. She had to admit: she and Shan made a very complimentary pair. In fact, she had entertained that thought more than a few times, but had decided it would never work. Being an Air Force wife was difficult, and she'd never liked formalities. But she enjoyed, very much, his attention, and knew how much he cared for her. It would just never go beyond that.

F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14

The show was over for the day, the crowds sated and heading home. Shannon had met up with Jeff and Allura, proposing a night on the town. The petite blonde wanted to decline, feeling tired. After promising not to leave the hotel, Jeff agreed to let her stay as he and the Irishman headed out. She watched them drive off from her room window and sighed. _Finally.__ Time to myself._ Not that she didn't love Jeff and absolutely adore Shan, but sometimes she needed her own space.

Room service delivered Mountain Dew, pizza, and chips. The TV offered several movies, and she had at least three books begging to be read. It was completely wonderful. Laying back on the big queen bed she flipped through the movie channels and selected _Pirates of the Caribbean_, showing on HBO. It was one of her favorite movies. As she sipped her pop she found her mind drifting to Keith, and she wondered why he hadn't approached her since that morning.

_Maybe he doesn't think I'm worth the trouble. Maybe I'm tainted to him now. _Allura sighed. He seemed so genuine, so caring, that she couldn't believe he would just write her off. So then why hadn't he come to talk to her? He had waved several times during the day, and granted the F-14s were one of the more popular jets, but he could've found some time. _I could've walked over to see him, too. _At that thought she frowned. _Maybe it's too soon to start seeing someone...._

A knock at her door interrupted her thought and made her heart pound. Getting off the bed she crossed to the door and pulled it open, just a little.

"Hey Allura." There was Keith, all smiles, and too handsome. She unlocked the door, a gentle, tentative smile on her face.

"Hi, Keith," she murmured as he stepped in. Dressed in dark carpenter jeans and a black ringer T, he was a welcome sight, though she wondered if he was here to say he wanted nothing to do with her.

"_Pirates_, huh? Great movie." He seemed a little edgy, but not uncomfortable. She nodded.

"Yeah, it's one of my favorites." _So, um, why are you here?_ She smiled again, feeling a tad nervous. He smiled back, running a hand through his hair.

"Um, I hope you don't mind, but I just wanted to hang out with you tonight," he said, glancing around, his dark eyes coming to rest again on her. "If you don't want to...."

"No, I'd like that," she told him, blushing. He grinned, feeling relieved. "I have pizza and chips," she offered, waving toward the table.

"Sounds great." Keith got some food and sat on the bed by her. She could hardly keep her eyes to herself. He glanced at her, seeing her look away from him, like she was embarrassed. _I have to talk to her._ "Allura, Jeff told me what happened. With Zack." He kept his voice low.

She nodded, watching the movie. "I kind of guessed that. I um, I thought maybe that scared you off." She jumped as she felt his hand on her arm, turning to look at him. His dark eyes were bright, fierce, captivating.

"Nothing could scare me off. I really like you, Allura, but I want to go slow. What Zack did is a crime, totally inexcusable, and you have every right to be afraid of someone in uniform. I just want to get to know you for now," he said, a firm note to his voice.

"I'd like that, Keith. I um, I was hoping you still liked me. Some guys, they just don't want to get involved with me. And it's hard to trust someone new, too." She paused, biting her lip. "And Jeff is so protective it makes it kind of hard, too."

"Yeah, he's definitely that." Keith smiled. "Don't worry. We'll go slow. I promise."

"Thank you." She got up and poured him some Mountain Dew, earning a soft smile that lit his maple eyes. She blushed again, hating it, but seeing that he enjoyed making her feel that way.

"I like when you blush," he said, taking the plastic cup. "Thanks."

"Yeah?"

"Definitely. It's cute. It shows your innocence," he told her. She blushed a little darker, making him laugh. "See? Adorable."

"Embarrassing, actually." Allura sipped her pop and focused on the movie. Keith, sensing she needed to gather herself, did the same. He had no intention of pushing her or their relationship. And regardless of what Lance had said, this was not a passing phase. He felt he could have something real and lasting with Allura.

_I have my foot in the door. Now I just have to keep edging it open._


	5. Some Friendly Competition

WEP owns Voltron.

Thank you for the kind reviews. I am very much enjoying writing this story.

The lines Keith and Allura quote are from the movie, _Top Gun_, which belongs in part to Paramount and to Don Simpson and Jerry Bruckheimer.

Chapter 5: Some Friendly Competition

"So where did Keith disappear to?" Cliff asked, glancing at Sven.

"He went to visit Allura."

"That pretty little blonde? He's not going to go crazy over her, is he?" Cliff sounded disappointed. "Too many girls, mate. He oughta know better."

Sven shook his dark head and laid down his cards. When he spoke, there was a hint of ice to his voice. "Allura is special to him, Thief. If he wants to hang on to her, let him."

"Alright, alright. Quit fighting," Lance said, leaning back in his chair. He had known that eventually this would happen: one of them would fall in love. And he'd always figured it would be Keith. "Shadow's right. Let Husky enjoy himself."

Cliff sighed and drank his Coke. He wasn't much for drinking – it had torn his parents apart. "You know, I sort of, and I _mean_ sort of, wish I'd find a girl like that. She seems to be a real honey, from what Keith has said."

"Sort of?" Lance shuffled the cards.

"I mean not right now. I'm too young to be tied down." Cliff stood up; the card game was finished for the night. Lance stretched and stood too, glancing at his watch. _Only 10:30. Way too early for bed._

"Come on. Let's get out of here." Cliff and Sven followed him, Shadow hoping Keith was doing alright with the petite blonde. If anyone deserved happiness, it was him.

F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14

_Pirates_ was ending and Allura began to flip channels, pausing at _Top Gun_, which had just started. Keith smiled and glanced at her. "You're a Maverick fan, huh?" There was a light teasing tone to his voice.

She giggled. "Isn't everyone? I _love_ this movie. I've seen it so many times I can practically quote the whole thing."

"We went like this, he went like that, I said to Hollywood where'd he go?"

"And Hollywood said where'd who go?" Allura started laughing, as did her companion. "Do you want to watch it? Or is it too stereotypical?" She was curious to see what a real Naval aviator thought of the whole thing. And she wanted to get to know him better.

Keith's maple eyes were twinkling. "I can tell you that just about everyone thinks I'm like Maverick when they first meet me."

"Charming, handsome, and hot-headed?" Allura blushed as she spoke. _I shouldn't be flirting! It's too soon!_ She shyly met his warm gaze.

"All of the above. And then they find out I'm not really that interesting _or_ complicated." He smiled, but Allura detected the coolness beneath it, and frowned. She couldn't stand the thought that he might think he wasn't wonderful, because she was starting to think that he was.

"Keith, I, I know we don't know each other that well, but, well, I think you're pretty terrific." She was twining her hands together and biting her lip, and hoping like mad that he didn't think she was too forward or weird or something equally terrible. Then she felt his hand take her chin and lift her head, turning it to face him. Her breath caught, hard and high in her throat and she felt panic stir in her soul but fought against it. _This is Keith. My rescuer, not my attacker._

The handsome pilot eased his hold, seeing that it had frightened her, but he didn't relinquish it all the way, either. He needed, _wanted_, more than anything right then, to touch her. "Shh, beautiful. I won't hurt you. Please, please just relax. Breathe, Allura," he whispered, trying to calm her while soothing his own mind. _She thinks I'm terrific!_ "It's okay, I promise. I won't hurt you. Ever."

Allura gathered together her pounding heart and quaking soul and nodded, trying to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat. "I-I believe you, Keith. Why, I'm not sure....we, we don't even _know_ each other yet. B-But, well, there's something I trust about you."

He smiled again, this time with true brightness, his dark eyes sparkling. "I trust you too, Ally. Thank you for letting me visit you tonight and hang out."

She nodded, all at once hoping he wasn't leaving yet. How could she so suddenly need him with her? How could she really be so trusting? Keith had let go of her chin, but she couldn't turn away from him, her ocean eyes targeted on his maple ones. They might have remained locked into each other, sharing emotions without speaking, but a sharp knock on the door destroyed their concentration. Allura jumped and Keith rose in a fluid leap, going to the door and pulling it open, a hard look to his face.

"Hey, Husky. What's up?" Lance asked, pushing past him into the room. Sven and Cliff followed, Sven giving his pilot a look that said, "Sorry about this." Keith sighed and shut the door. They just couldn't leave him alone.

"Hi Allura," Sven said, giving her a warm smile that danced in his coffee brown eyes.

"Hi," she said, nodding and standing. She hadn't expected more guests and wondered what Jeff and Shannon would say. _They'd throw them out. _The thought made her smile.

"Uh, Allura, this is Lance West and Cliff Jameson. Pilot and RIO, respectively." Keith rubbed the back of his neck, reminding her of a middle school boy, all thumbs and emotions.

"It's nice to meet you." She eyed Keith. "How did you know where to find me?" The question had been puzzling her since he had arrived.

The Alaskan's face grew warm. "I, uh, I asked Jeff earlier today."

She raised one golden eyebrow. "He knew you were coming?"

"Yeah. I wanted to make sure it was okay." He saw her ocean blues turn darker and swallowed. Had he messed up? Why was Jeff knowing such a big deal? "Why?" There was a just a hint of wariness in his voice. The other three men stayed silent.

"You actually asked for Jeff's _permission_?" She was incredulous. Keith's gaze narrowed. Sven took a deep breath.

"I want to be friends with him, Allura. Is that wrong?"

"No. But I don't think my brother should dictate my dating life, do you? What if he had said no? That he didn't want you seeing me?" She had a fair temper if the winds were right, and right now a gale was blowing through the room.

Keith sighed. He knew Allura had been hurt terribly, physically and emotionally, and he did not want to upset her. But why was it that big of a deal that he had talked to Jeff? "Allura, I like you. I would pursue you no matter what Jeff had said, okay? Why are we arguing?"

She broke gazes with him and look down, feeling fairly chastised by his firm, no nonsense voice. _Why am I doing this? And do his friends know my past? No, Keith wouldn't have told them._

Sven grabbed Lance's arm and pointed at the door. Whatever was going on wasn't meant to be shared. Lance looked disappointed but nodded. Cliff had already moved to the door, preparing to go when the petite pilot spoke.

"No. You don't have to go. Keith, I'm sorry. I know how protective Jeff is, and Shannon, and it was right for you to talk to Jeff. I just, I...." Keith was across the room in three hard strides, her slim shoulders in his large, strong hands. She started, her eyes seeking in his an assurance. She found it.

"Ally, it's okay. Don't worry about it." He spoke softly, gently, soothing her with a reassurance that he wasn't upset or spooked. She bowed her blonde head and nodded, then glanced in a shy way at his three friends. Lance had a very interested look on his face.

"Do you guys want to hang out?" she asked. Lance smirked and stepped forward, a twinkle in his hazel eyes.

"Let's go to the movies," he suggested, gazing at her. She saw a flash of something unsettling in his hazel depths, and she shifted her weight toward Keith, who sent a sharp warning glare at Storm. Lance just grinned. Keith really needed to loosen up; he was just smiling at the girl. It was harmless flirting.

"Um, well...." Allura had promised Jeff she wouldn't leave the hotel, and she hated breaking promises to him. Keith saw that she was nervous, and turned to his friends, seeing that Sven looked concerned. _Shadow knows something isn't right._

"It's getting late, and we all have to be at the airport early. We should leave and get some sleep," Keith said, meeting his RIO's gaze.

"And leave the lovely lady all alone? Her brother might not like that." Allura swallowed and met Lance's eyes, seeing the cool challenge in them. She shivered a little and backed up a step, her breathing becoming deeper and more rapid. Lance raised an eyebrow. "Are you alright?"

"Keith is right. We should get going," Sven called out, reaching for the door knob. "We'll see you tomorrow, Allura."

"Come on, mates." Cliff followed Sven out the door, eager to escape the tension in the room. Lance glanced over his shoulder at them and then looked at Keith. The Alaskan had not moved yet. Allura looked at Lance and then Keith, feeling as if she were somehow involved in a power struggle. _That's how it was with Zack. He always had to be in control._ She knew she had nothing to fear from Keith, but Lance...._typical pilot. But why would he be interested in me? Doesn't he know I like Keith? Can't he tell? Maybe he does know, but doesn't care. _She was feeling nervous, and she hated that. Keith stepped closer to her, his eyes dark and warm, reassuring.

"We'll go, Ally, so you can get some rest," he told her, smiling softly. She nodded, not wanting him to go, but not comfortable with Lance.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow," she said, biting her lip a little. Keith turned to go, pausing as Lance walked up to Allura.

"What, no kiss? Or at least a hug?" he asked, reaching for her hand. Before he made contact, Keith grabbed his arm.

"Come on, Lance." The tone was cold, as were Keith's maple eyes when Lance turned to him.

"Okay, alright. Gees." The Californian glanced at Allura. "See ya tomorrow, honey." He sauntered out, the epitome of a Naval aviator. Allura felt sick to her stomach. Except for the color of his uniform and the jet he flew, he was Zack all over again.

"Allura, look at me," Keith said, moving to stand before her. She gazed upward and he cursed inwardly. _She's afraid of Lance. _"Listen, beautiful, Lance can be a jerk sometimes, but he would never hurt you, okay? And even if he tried, I wouldn't let him. I won't let anyone hurt you again." There was a force behind his words that drove them deep into her heart, and she felt an intense desire to be in his arms, to feel that reassurance. But it was too early for that, so she only nodded, pushing back her fear.

"I know, Keith. I trust you."

"I'll see you tomorrow." He gave her forearm a light squeeze that held many future promises and walked out, closing the door. Allura collapsed on her bed. She had a lot to think about.

F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14

A/N: Now before everyone reviews and says Lance _can't _be a bad guy, let me assure you: he's not. But I can see him pursuing Allura, and being a little less restrained than Keith. I mean, anyone who has seen this show knows he cares for her, and vice versa. And I always got the feeling that though they were friends, he and Keith were somewhat rivals, too. Let me know what you think....RL2


	6. Threats and Warnings

WEP owns Voltron. I own the Coyotes, _Stormy_, and the _Tiki__ Bird_.

Thank you for all the reviews. Yes, I just had to bring in that _Top Gun _connection. It's one of my favorite movies. And welcome to feli3. Glad you like the story thus far.

Chapter 6: Threats and Warnings

"So you're really going to give him a run at her?" Shannon asked, sipping his Killians. His obsidian orbs were narrowed, unhappy. Jeff nodded, meeting his old friend's harsh gaze.

"Yes, I am. I think he can help her, Shan. Besides, he honestly seems to like her, don't you think?"

"Look, she's _your_ sister, but I wouldn't let her near a Navy pilot." Shannon was almost fierce in his words, and Jeff frowned. He knew the Irishman was prejudiced against the other services, but Keith seemed to be a good guy, and he wanted Allura to be happy.

"I think Keith is a nice guy..."

"You thought that about Zack, too." Shan's jaw was set, bulldog-style. He cared a lot about Allura, and wasn't about to agree that seeing Keith was good for her. He saw his best friend's cobalt eyes flash with searing intensity.

"That's low, Shan. Way low." There was hot hurt in the Illinoisan's voice, and Shannon felt instant remorse, but not enough to back Keith.

"I'm sorry. But if you're looking for my support, you won't get it." There was finality to Shan's tone.

Jeff drank the last of his Killians and eyed his friend. "Shan, if Allura wanted to, would you date her?" Shannon's eyes snapped to his, finding a dead seriousness in Jeff blue orbs.

"You know how much I care for her, Jeff, but dating....I don't know. Why?"

"I want her to be happy. After everything she's gone through, she deserves that. And you always make her happy." Jeff paused for a moment. "I guess what I'm trying to get across is that I think Keith would make her happy like you do."

Shannon sighed and leaned forward. He saw several women watching them, but tonight that brought no pleasure. It brought a cool emptiness, a place within him that was still hollow, waiting to be filled. Having a steady girlfriend was difficult; his last one had cheated several times while he was stationed away, and he did not want to get involved too quickly again.

"You don't have to agree with me. Just give Keith some space," Jeff said, his blue eyes intense. Shannon nodded, but was not happy at all. _I hope you're not making a mistake, Jeff. _

F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14

"Lance." The Californian stopped, glancing over his shoulder at Keith.

"Yeah?"

"We need to talk."

Sven and Cliff kept walking to the hotel, knowing they wanted nothing to do with either the pilots right then or their conversation. They both heard Lance sigh; both knew that wasn't a good sign. They disappeared inside.

"About what?" Lance asked, waiting as Keith stepped up to him.

"About Allura. You know I'm interested in her." Keith's voice was hard. "Why were you coming on to her?"

Lance laughed, shaking his head. "Please, Mitchell. If I had been coming on to her, she'd be in my hotel room right now."

Keith's eyes began to burn and he felt his temper touching his self-control, whispering, pleading, to be unleashed. He fought it back, but his maple eyes showed the fierce battle, and Lance backed up three steps. He had a very healthy respect for what Husky could do to a man.

"Keith, don't worry. I'm not after your girl. You know that's just how I am. Don't think anything of it." Lance wasn't apologizing for his behavior. He saw no reason to.

"Watch yourself, Storm. We're friends and I really like you, but if you so much as grin too brightly at her I'll lay you out." It was an active threat, one that Lance had to respect if not exactly fear. Keith Mitchell was a man of his word, but Lance West was no slouch fighter, either.

"Fine." Lance turned away, his own temper igniting. Why was this girl so important, anyway? Sure, she was beautiful, tiny, and blonde, but what did it all matter? Keith was used to girls like that – they all were. It didn't make much sense.

Keith took several deep breaths to calm himself. His own worst enemy was his temper, which he had always kept leashed deep within himself. Occasionally it got the best of him, always in situations where an injustice had occurred, but it was never a pretty sight. _But I had to warn Storm. If anyone tries to hurt Allura, they'll be answering to me._ He sighed and went into the hotel. Jeff wasn't the only one capable of putting a man in the hospital.

F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14

Allura crossed the room at the polite but insistent knock, knowing already who it was. Jeff came in, a soft smile on his face. Was it possible for a brother to care so much for his sister? He wasn't really sure. She hugged him, a happy but dazed look in her clear blue eyes.

"Did you have fun tonight?"

She swatted his arm, rolling her eyes. "Don't play innocent. Keith told me he talked to you."

"Really? He confessed? What torture did you use?" He grinned as she rolled her eyes again. "How did it go?"

She sat down on the bed. "Well, it was awkward at first, but he's so nice and sweet. We were having fun...."

"Were?" Jeff's voice rose and was underlined by a note of anger. _So help me, if he tried anything...._

Allura took his hand and pulled him down onto the bed. "Relax, guardian angel. Keith was a perfect gentleman. His friends stopped by, though." A rising sense of panic batted at her consciousness at the thought of Lance, but she quashed it.

"Allycat? What happened?" Jeff knew her so well. She looked up and saw his worried concern and smiled to reassure him.

"One of his friends, another pilot, is just, he's really, um, pushy. In your face."

"Like Zack."

"Yes." Allura fiddled with one of the plump pillows, not able to look at her brother right then. It as rare they talked about Zack, and almost never about what he had done. Allura had been brave through the whole thing, even at the trial, but Jeff knew it had been a harsh ordeal for her, especially once they found out Zack had been released. That had nearly brought his sister to the line and pushed her over. They had agreed mutually to not discuss the events that often.

"What did Keith do?" Jeff probed, watching her, seeing her body relax. That was a good sign.

"He told Lance to go, and then told me that Lance is a good guy and wouldn't do anything to hurt me. He also said he wouldn't let anyone else hurt me." She met his inquiring gaze then, biting her lip. "I trust him, Jeff. He's so different than the others."

"Yeah, I thought maybe we could trust him." Jeff nodded.

"What does Shannon think?" Allura was curious, knowing how much the Irishman disliked the Navy pilots. Jeff sighed, broad shoulders stretching his dark blue T.

"He's not happy, Allycat. He thinks you should avoid all Navy pilots." He grinned then, getting up off the bed and heading for the Mountain Dew. "But I told him to give Keith some space."

"Thanks. I just hope Shan doesn't say anything to him." Allura accepted the cup from her brother, smiling her thanks.

"If he does, I'm guessing Keith can handle it." They were silent then, each drifting into their own thoughts. Allura had really wanted Keith to stay, but knew it had probably been best that he'd gone with his friends.

"Hey, uh, sis? Shan's going to be down in Florida next month on leave. He wants to know if we want to come down. It's during an off-week for us."

"That sounds fun." Allura glanced at the TV; _Top Gun _was just ending. "Disney World?"

"We were thinking Universal Studios. And sailing." He smiled when she looked at him. "What? No sailing?"

Allura wrinkled her nose. "You _know_ how well that went last time. I could have drowned."

Jeff burst out laughing. "Are you serious? You fell off because you were goofing around. And be honest. You were in the water for what, a minute?" He continued laughing and shaking his dark head.

His sister tossed her head, haughty. "I didn't notice you rushing to rescue me, Jeffrey Michael."

"That's because you weren't in danger. Right?"

"I might have been." Allura saw his blue eyes turn serious and giggled. "Jeff, relax, I'm just kidding."

"Not funny." He pretended to be mad but couldn't hide his amused smile. "Well, we both need sleep. I'll see you in the morning, sis." He set his cup down and hugged her tight, then headed to his own room, making sure Allura locked the door behind him. She smiled as she heard him unlock his own door next to hers. He was a wonderful older brother, but she thought he worried too much about her.

_Maybe having Keith around will ease his mind. Of course, I won't see him after tomorrow....or will I? I wonder where their next show is._ Allura sighed and started changing for bed. It was too much to think about for this late at night.

F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14

Zack Connor watched Allura as she rubbed a rag over the gleaming nose of her Lightning the next morning, a scowl on his face. He was not about to let her have the last word; getting beat up by that upstart Navy pilot was not something he wanted to get around. His dark grey eyes sparkled with malice as he saw her brother walk over to her, both laughing. _She won't be laughing for long._

He turned away. All he had to do was wait for the right time, and bring that pretty little blonde into a world of pain. Zack smiled, remembering how she had screamed and cried, begged and pleaded, and then lain silently while he took her innocence. It had been a satisfying moment for him, feeling in total control over her.

And then her brother had attacked him, putting him in the hospital for two weeks. Zack reined in his temper as he thought about it. At least he hadn't been in jail long. His grandfather, a judge in the Air Force, had gotten him off on some technicality that he didn't really understand. And it didn't matter, anyway. All that mattered was getting back at Allura.


	7. Sneak Attack

WEP owns Voltron.

Thank you for all the reviews and for reading this AU. It's going along faster than what I had anticipated.

Chapter: Sneak Attack

Keith had met Allura at the gate the next morning, eager to be with her again. He watched as she polished _Stormy_, admiring the sleek lines of the old fighter. She and Jeff teased each other easily, and Jeff talked to Keith too, bringing him into their very tight little circle. The Navy pilot couldn't believe how much his life had changed in just four days. It was amazing, this feeling of security that Allura gave him, of a place where at this moment, he was completely accepted.

Almost.

"Hey lass." Shannon twirled Allura around in his strong arms, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead before letting her go. She blushed and looked down, suddenly feeling shy with the Irishman. Shannon threw a triumphant glare at Keith. The Alaskan strode forward. _Oh no you don't._

"Ally? I have to check in with Sven. Want to come along?" His voice was low and gentle, and she nodded, taking the hand he offered. She glanced up at Shannon before walking away, blushing again.

Jeff watched them go and then slugged his best friend in the arm. "Knock it off."

"Knock what off? I do that all the time." Shan met Jeff's fierce cobalt gaze.

"Not like that, you don't. Don't use my sister to mess with Keith."

"Oh relax. I'm above that," Shannon reassured him, shrugging. "Where are you two going next?"

Jeff sighed, not convinced. "We'll be in New York, then North Carolina. You?"

Shannon grinned big, showing off his handsome teeth. To Jeff it almost looked like a wolf's grin. "Same." He glanced over his broad shoulder at the petite blonde, who was standing beneath Keith's protective arm. The glance transformed into a steely look of contempt. "What does she _see_ in him?"

"I meant what I said last night, O'Brien. Let him be." Jeff's tone was cold, unfriendly. Shannon looked at him.

"You going to beat me up, Davis? Bring it on, lightweight." Shan smirked. He knew his friend could put some damage on him. Jeff had boxed for two years in high school and then switched to football, his unheard of speed rocketing him to acclaim as a varsity running back. Shannon had played soccer. And he was good. All-American good.

Jeff just shook his ebony head, a smile at last tracking across his pleasing features. "Ah, shut up. Go flirt with someone."

"Okay." Shannon turned toward Allura.

"Shan, don't make me hurt you."

"_Please_." The USAF pilot headed back to his Eagle. It wasn't necessarily that he wanted to date Allura, though the prospect intrigued him, he just didn't want her with Keith. Or any Navy puke. Or, really, anyone....Shan shook his head. _I'm not into her. I can't be. But Jeff brought it up...does Allura like me like that_? He went to a concession stand for a Coke. He'd have to find out.

F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14

Allura stepped out of the bathroom and walked toward the flightline. Her head tilted to the afternoon sun, she made for a beautiful picture. The Navy Legends flight was coming in to land; she couldn't wait to congratulate Keith and Jeff on another excellent show.

The hand that crushed her throat from behind was swift and cruel, and she fought, knowing she couldn't black out. The aircrew bathrooms were away from the main hub of the show; there was no one to help her. No one. _Jeff, Shannon...Keith..._Slowly she slid to the ground. Why had she slipped away from Shannon? _He would've protected me...._

F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14

"Great flight," Keith called to Jeff as he and Sven converged on the Corsair pilot. Jeff nodded, his grin fading to grey as he saw Shannon approaching on the run.

"Shan?!"

"She's missing, Jeff. She was walking with me and then gone." Shannon tried to control the waver in his voice. His obsidian eyes were wild.

"We have to find her." Jeff spoke slowly as he looked at Keith and saw worry burning in his dark eyes.

"I'll get Lance and Cliff." Sven sprinted away. He didn't know Allura's background with that idiot USAF pilot that Keith had thrashed, but knew it hadn't been good. And if he'd decided to get back at her...he rounded up the other Tomcat crew and brought them over. The six men split into pairs and spread out.

"I'm sorry, Jeff."

"Shan, stop. She tends to duck out if she feels stifled. You know that."

"Yeah." They continued toward the far end of the show.

Keith and Sven moved quickly, darting without seeming to, two men bent on a single unified mission. They were passing the group of Army vehicles parked away from the show when Keith stopped. His heart paused; he could actually feel his blood as it beat against his temples.

"No..." He ran, forgetting all else, seeing nothing but the crumpled form lying on her side behind a Hummer. "Allura." Her throat was badly bruised, and there was blood trickling from her mouth. Sven pulled up short at the sight, distressed. She was white. So white that the Norwegian swore he could see through her translucent skin.

"Keith, I'm going for an ambulance." Sven turned and bolted.

"Allura." Keith tapped her milky cheek. No response. A bruise was forming on her arm, and he swallowed back the intense flame of fury that was rushing through his taut and honed body. "Come on, baby, talk to me. Wake up," he said, his voice soft but commanding.

"Allura." Jeff fell on his knees, Shannon kneeling. They were both pale beneath their deep tans. Jeff took her hand, squeezing it. "Hang on, sis. We're here," he murmured, feeling sick and desperate and afraid. Shannon could not say anything.

The ambulance crew arrived with Sven, Lance, and Cliff on their heels. "Stay back, please," a medic said, checking the blonde's vitals. He motioned to the other man and together they lifted her onto a stretcher. Keith was fairly trembling with emotions so embroiled that he couldn't decipher them. The group of young men followed the stretcher, pained expressions on their faces.

"I want to go with her," Jeff said, stepping forward. "I'm her older brother." The man gave him a dubious look. "Step-brother. I'm going."

"Let's go." The big machine rolled away, leaving the others to stare after it. Keith took a ragged breath and turned, bumping into Shannon. The Irishman took no notice. Tears shimmered deep in his eyes and he rubbed a hand over them.

"Keith. Come on." Sven shook his shoulder. He knew his friend was upset and rightly so. The Alaskan nodded and went with him. Lance and Cliff followed; there was nothing they could think of to say that would make things better.

Shannon tried to settle himself down, but a burning, sweeping fire was beating its wings within his soul, and he sprinted toward the F-16s. There was no doubt but that Zack had attacked her, and he would not get away with it.

F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14

Jeff was pacing the waiting room when Sven and Keith arrived. The Navy pilot strode to him, halting Jeff's determined strides. "She's still unconscious," Jeff mumbled, not having the energy to speak louder.

"She'll be okay," Keith mumbled back. He took the Coke Sven handed him. "Thanks."

"Jeff, drink this." Sven handed him a Mountain Dew. The Illinoisan took it, but did not open it. His mind was with his little sister.

They waited for an hour before a doctor approached then. "Allura Antares' family?"

"Yes," Jeff answered, with no hesitation. Keith and Sven gathered close behind him. "How is she?"

"Very beat up and tired. She has severe bruising on her throat and arms, a cut lip, and a sprained wrist. "The doctor's tone indicated that perhaps they'd had something to do with the injuries. Jeff's eyes flashed, a quiet danger building.

"Is she awake?" Keith asked, settling a calming hand on Jeff's shoulder.

"Yes."

"Can we see her?" Sven asked. He didn't know Allura, but he felt somewhat responsible for her. It was hard to not care for the pretty young woman.

The doctor seemed to consider. "Yes. Follow me." The three tall young men hurried to Allura's room, pausing as her ocean eyes pinned them, tears trailing down her pale cheeks. Jeff reached her in two long strides, his arms going around her, shielding and comforting her

"Shh, Allycat. It's alright now. Shh," he whispered gently, stroking her fine hair. "You're safe."

Allura choked on a sob, coughing. She looked up at Keith, seeing his concern and anguish. Jeff looked up as well, his eyes softening as he gave Keith the silent permission he needed. He stood up and backed away as the Navy pilot approached, cautious, anxious. Jeff nodded to Sven and they left the room, Jeff wondering if Keith knew just how much he was trusting him. He had the feeling that he did.

Keith hesitated only a second before wrapping his arms around the injured pilot. He pulled her into his lap, her head nestling on his chest. She was still crying, and his whole being ached with pain. "I'm sorry I wasn't there, beautiful," he whispered, his low voice catching. "I'm sorry I didn't rescue you this time."

Allura sniffled, listening to his voice catch, listening to his heart pounding, just listening to _him_. She began to relax into his hold and sat up, taking his chin in her delicate hand. He met her warm, wet eyes, taking a deep breath, the effort shuddering through him. "Keith, it's okay now. I'll be fine. You came to see me. That's all that matters," she whispered, watching a light flicker in his maple orbs. "I know you would've protected me if you'd been there. And it's my fault, anyway. I took off on Shannon."

Keith's eyes blazed like lit coal. "No. Don't _ever_ say that, honey. It's _not_ your fault. It's _never_ the woman's fault, okay?" He gathered her close again as tears clouded her eyes. "I promise you, Ally, he'll pay for this. I promise." He didn't have to ask. They all knew who it had been. The Alaskan dipped his head to kiss her cheek, his arms tightening in a cocoon of warmth and protection. He knew his heart already belonged to her, and she was his to care for now. _And Zack **will** pay._


	8. A Brewing Storm

WEP owns Voltron.

MustangAce: Yes, _Stormy_ is in bare metal finish. I always liked that look better. You'll be seeing Zack getting some payback in this chapter.

Feli3: Thank you for your beautiful review. I am having a blast with this story, and I'm glad you can tell.

Failte: Well, you know our beloved Irishman takes nothing sitting down, and if he decides he wants Allura, watch out Keith!

Jen23: As I told Failte, Shannon cowers to no one, and especially not a Navy upstart. And I honestly think that some women think they deserve the abuse they're given. They believe the lie that it's okay for men to be brutal or controlling, or any myriad of other things. And _no_, I am not a man-hater. I am married to probably one of the five sweetest guys in the world. I just think women need to stand up for themselves more, that's all. Okay, enough rambling....

Anony: Keep the Kleenex handy, okay? It's gonna get rougher!

GoldAngel2: First off, my anime bud, PLEASE update your wonderful original story! I can't stand the suspense! And I just laughed out loud when I read your review about Yosemite Sam! I grew up watching Looney Tunes with my dad every Saturday for two hours in the morning....ah, good times.

Chapter 8: A Brewing Storm

Shannon saw Zack with two other pilots and paused to collect his breathing. His chest heaved with fury and desire to lay Zack out. Why, or how, could a man hurt a woman like that? Shannon knew some of it with Zack had to do with control. He had been very controlling of Allura when they'd dated. Zack was laughing, probably describing what he had done to Allura. Shannon fought back a dry heave.

Zack saw the enraged Irishman approaching and his face went pale. Shannon O'Brien was no one to mess with. "Hey O'Brien," the F-16 pilot said, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Hey Connor." The words sounded as Shannon swung with his right fist, smashing Zack's face with hardcore intensity. Zack staggered back, his shark-grey eyes widening and narrowing in all of one second. "Come on. Come at me," Shannon taunted. The other two pilots stepped back, wanting no part in the fight. And they were a little bit anxious to see Zack get beat up. He was a jerk.

Connor struck out, but not quick enough to catch the Irishman, who for his height, was light on his feet. Shannon blocked two more blows and then rocked him again. This was child's play, really. No wonder Jeff had messed him up so badly.

"Stop!" Shannon backed down as three airport security officers converged on the fight, holding up his hands to show he was done. Zack was still standing, but bloody and feeling light-headed. "What happened here?" The security officer was heavy-set with small pebbly-brown eyes. _Pig's eyes, _Shannon thought.

"This man attacked one of my friends," Shannon told him.

"That pilot they took to the hospital?"

"Yes sir." Shannon saw the officer smile a little at the formality. He'd learned long ago that a little bit of respect went a great distance in a relationship. In _any_ relationship.

The officer rubbed his chin, staring at Zack. Connor stared back, his face reddening. "Way I see it, you oughta be in jail for an attack like that. Especially an attack on such a pretty little girl." He considered further. "We'll see what the county boys have to say." Turning away he called someone on his Nextel. "They'll be right here." Glancing at Shannon, he jerked his thumb toward the rest of the air show. "Go on. I'll handle this."

"Thank you." Shannon took his leave, then paused, turning back. "Do you know where they took her?"

"Montcalm General."

"Thanks." Shannon hurried toward the parking lot, breaking into a lope. He couldn't wait any longer to see Allura. Or to tell her that he'd beaten Zack up for what he'd done. And of course it didn't hurt that _he'd_ done it, and not Keith. He smiled for a moment before getting into his rental car.

F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14

Allura was anxious to leave the hospital, telling the doctor that she felt fine. It didn't matter; Dr. Bridger wanted her to stay the night. Jeff came in to see her, a smile tugging at his beautiful mouth. "Are you pouting?"

The petite pilot glared at him, her ocean eyes icy. "I want to leave, Jeff. I feel fine." There was a definite tremble to her voice, though, and he sat beside her, settling his 6'2" frame in the awkward armchair. They sat in silence, Jeff wondering how to broach the subject they'd been avoiding and Allura brooding.

"Um, Allycat, are you okay? I mean _really. _I already know you want to leave." He kept his voice low and soft, reassuring. Her big brother was here and no one else would hurt her.

She sighed, biting her lip. _Am I okay? Yes. No. I don't know. _Jeff squeezed her hand and she wanted to cry at that simple, sweet gesture. She really felt she didn't deserve him. At all. _I am so messed up....I couldn't fly in this condition. I can't even get a thought into words. And I'm crying again._

"Ally." Jeff gathered her into his arms as he sat on the bed, rocking her a little. "I don't know how to help, sis." He felt scared. It felt like he was losing her into a chasm of shadows, a place he couldn't save her from. "I am so sorry."

Allura could only nod against his chest. The brave front she'd tugged on for Keith had ripped apart, torn and utterly useless. It wasn't anyone's fault. Well, Zack's, but she could not think that name. It terrified her.

There was a knock and then Shannon's dark head was thrust in. His eyes broke at the sight. _I should've killed him. _"Uh, I, uh, I'll be back later." He withdrew quickly, breathing hard. Keith came up behind him.

"Shannon? What's wrong?" Keith's voice was thick with worry.

The Irishman turned, staring at the Navy pilot, his obsidian orbs hardening. _You're an outsider. You don't belong here. _"It doesn't concern you. _She _doesn't concern you."

Keith sucked in a breath, maple eyes unfocusing for a moment. It didn't concern him? Allura didn't concern him? "Why don't you like me? Or trust me?"

"Why? You're not one of us, Keith. You're just like any other hotshot pilot. You'll just break her heart." Shannon couldn't hide the venom, nor did he want to.

"And you wouldn't? C'mon Shan, I don't think you're being fair. I see how you look at Allura." Keith felt his temper asking and he decided to use just a little. "You wouldn't be good for her."

"Me? I've known her for a long time. I know what she's like and what she needs. You don't." Shannon saw the heat in Keith's eyes but kept his ground.

"She likes me. Jeff likes me. And I would've kept her at my side." Keith knew he'd touched the flame, but was too upset to really care. Allura was _his_ girl. Shannon would have to keep looking.

Shannon felt like he'd been slugged, hard. The air in his lungs was gone. But then his Irish temper pushed away the guilt and rammed him into gear. "Stay away from her, hotshot," he warned in a menacing tone, stepping forward. Keith lifted his head higher, daring him to keep coming.

They would have traded strikes then if Jeff hadn't come out of the room, swiping his blue eyes with his forearm. The door clicked close with sombering finality. "Jeff?" Shannon switched moods fast. His best friend needed him.

"I-I don't know what to do, Shan. She won't talk to me." There was deep despair in his voice, and no sparkle in his cobalt blues.

"She's just upset, Jeff. She'll talk when she's ready," Shannon told him, putting confidence into his voice, confidence that he wasn't quite sure he had. Keith glanced toward the door.

"Um, Jeff, can I see her?" he asked, trying not to sound like he was pleading.

Jeff nodded. "Maybe she needs her boyfriend," he agreed, missing the flash of anger in the Irishman's eyes. Keith wasted no time going into the room and hurrying to Allura's bed. She was crying softly, and he took her in his arms, not attempting to speak. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let herself go.

Jeff caught his best friend's eye. "Come on. I need some caffeine or something." Shannon nodded and went along, but he yearned to see Allura. He could take better care of her than Keith ever could.

F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14

The air show was officially over; most of the civilian craft had left, and some of the military planes were winding up. Sven sighed. He and Keith were supposed to be back at Oceana in six hours; they needed to get moving. Unfortunately, Keith was at the hospital. He sighed again.

"Where's Husky?" Lance asked, walking up in a sauntering stride.

"At the hospital."

"Dude, he doesn't hardly know her. I mean, yeah, I feel sorry she got hurt, but he can't be _that_ involved with her." Storm was doubting. And restless. The Tomcats were supposed to leave together.

Sven shook his head, dark sunglasses catching the sunlight and throwing it back. "He's into her, Storm. This isn't a weekend fling."

"Whatever. He'd better be back soon, Shadow. We've got to move."

"Since when do _you_ care about schedules?" Sven was getting mad.

"Since Cliff and I are going on leave as soon as we get back to Oceana and finish filling out our paperwork." Lance was already envisioning all the girls in Florida. Man he couldn't wait. Suntans, lotion, the big Atlantic....

"Some of us have more important things to think about, Storm." Sven walked away. He had the feeling Lance and Cliff would be leaving alone. Keith would get back, but they'd just barely meet their deadline. And he couldn't blame him one bit.

F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14

Allura finally ran out of tears, at least for the moment. Keith's shoulder was soaked, but he didn't care. He brushed her hair back, tucking some behind her ears. She gazed at him, eyes soft and glassy, not wanting to speak. She couldn't talk about what had happened. And he seemed to sense that.

Keith kissed her forehead, wishing he could say something, anything, to make her feel better. But there was nothing. He suspected she'd already heard everything she could tolerate. _And maybe, maybe, she just needs to be held. Maybe that makes her feel safer than any words of protection._ He drew her close again, steely arms tightening in a bond of love around her.

Allura relaxed against him, feeling his chin settle on top of her head. It wasn't that Jeff hadn't offered comfort and safety, but he wanted to talk. He wanted to hear that she was working through it, that she would be okay. And that didn't bother her. That's how an older brother _should_ be. _But Keith...he's just content to hold me, to let me struggle and find my own way through my emotions. He seems to know that I just need his strong silence. _She leaned harder against him, snuggling closer, almost feeling like she needed to be _in_ him, surrounded by his bone and flesh and pulsing heartbeats.

Keith frowned as she hugged his neck harder, squeezing tightly. "Shh, beautiful. I'm not going anywhere. Shh, calm down, honey," he whispered, feeling her loosen up a little. "That's my girl." As her breathing evened out, Keith closed his eyes, knowing he had to fly back to Oceana that night. _But I can stay here a little longer. She needs me, and I won't abandon her. _


	9. Issues and Iron Wills

WEP owns Voltron. I do not.

Thank you for all the great reviews. I am having so much fun writing this. I definitely needed a break from my regular series, because I've had time to reflect on scenarios and what I want to happen in the next installment. Also, updates are going to be coming slower, because I'm a little under the weather. Nothing major to worry about, it's just slowing me down. Thanks.

Also, the term AWOL refers to "Away Without Leave."

Chapter 9: Issues and Iron Wills

"So. You're leaving then?" Shannon asked, a half-smile, half-glare on his handsome face. Keith wanted to wipe it clean but stayed calm. It was time to turn on the combat face.

"Shan, stop it." Jeff turned back to Keith, his cobalt eyes questioning.

"I have to be back at Oceana tonight. I left my cell number and apartment number with Ally. She knows she can call me anytime, for any reason. And I have her cell number, too. Our next show is in North Carolina in two weeks, so I'll see you two there." The "two" obviously didn't include Shannon.

"Hmm. Me too," the Irishman said, smirking. Keith took a step forward and stopped at Jeff's warning look. Shannon was still his best friend, even if he was being an idiot.

"Okay. Take care." Jeff held out his hand and Keith accepted, then stepped around Shannon and left. Jeff counted to three before rounding on his friend. "What is going on with you? Why are you being such a jerk?!" Jeff's dark blue orbs flickered with fire. Shannon met his glare with an equally hot one of his own.

"Jeff, do you _honestly_ believe him? That he'll be there for Allura no matter what? You've known the guy for what, almost four days?"

"He's a good guy, Shannon." Jeff paused, rubbing his chin for a moment. "Why are you being so protective of Allura all of a sudden?"

"I always am."

"Not like this, Shan. You developing a crush on my little sister?" Shannon's eyes widened a little. Not once, in all their years as friends, had Jeff given him such a cold, calculating look. It made him mad.

"And what if I am, Davis? She doesn't belong to that Navy pilot. She deserves better than him!" Shannon knew his temper was getting control so he turned away, breathing hard. Jeff blew out a frustrated breath. This was not the time to be fighting. A nurse stepped out of Allura's room, drawing both men's attention.

"She's going to be fine. She just needs to rest," she assured them before hurrying away.

"Jeff, I want to see her." Shan's tone was cool, determined. His friend nodded. He knew Allura would want to see him. Shannon went into the room, a soft smile easing away the lines of tension as he walked over to the tiny young woman. "Hey," he whispered.

Allura's eyes fluttered open, her face lighting up when she saw him. "Shannon! Hi," she whispered back, reaching for him. Shannon hugged her tight, feeling just how fragile she really was. His heart beat faster. _Am I really falling for her? Or is just because I don't want Keith to have her?_

"How do you feel, lass?" he asked, concerned, his deep onyx eyes piercing. Allura blushed a little.

"Okay. I just....you know." She was quiet.

"I beat him up," Shannon told her. Her eyes flew to his, widening.

"Shan, you could get in trouble!"

He waved his hands in a dismissive gesture. "Don't worry about it. After what he did...well, he deserved at least that much."

She lowered her head, feeling exhausted but not wanting to sleep anymore. And her tears had finally spent themselves, most of them drying into Keith's flight suit. Shannon watched her, feeling a little guilty for his thoughts toward Keith. She seemed lost already without the arrogant pilot.

"Allura. What can I do?" he asked, pushing past the guilt. Keith wasn't good enough.

"I don't know anymore, Shannon. I'm just, I'm afraid he'll do this again. I'm afraid no one will find me or rescue me." She glanced up at him, seeing a raw emotion flicker and dance in his eyes as once again he enfolded her in his hard arms. Allura closed her eyes, letting him make her feel safe.

_Even though I miss Keith terribly already, I'm glad Shan is here. He's always been here when I've needed him._ Allura felt herself relaxing and snuggled closer to the Irishman.

F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14

"So..."

"Drop it, Storm." Keith wasn't in the mood for any conversation, unless it was with Allura. A sharp pseudo-pain hit his heart at even the thought of her. He hated that he wasn't going to see her for two weeks, and wondered just how much an AWOL would cost him.

"Forget it, Husky," Sven said quietly. "You've worked too hard for this career."

"It's scary how well you know me." Keith had to grin into his oxygen mask. "She's what I want, Shadow."

"I know, man. But it's only two weeks."

_Only two weeks. It'll kill me. I know it will._ Keith sighed and concentrated on flying the jet.

F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14

"I did not attack that woman."

"Why did the Air Force pilot beat you up?"

Zack kept his cool gray eyes ahead, focused on the wall. "We don't like each other very much."

"You have a violent history with Miss Antares."

"I know. But I did not touch her this time. I was with two friends."

"Lieutenants Miller and Franklin."

"Yes."

The cop considered. Miller and Franklin had said they'd been talking about flying. Connor hadn't said anything to them about Allura. So, did they have the wrong man? He glanced at his papers. At the time of the attack, Connor had been standing with his two friends. Officer Adero paused, eyes narrowing. So why was Connor even in here, then? Who had attacked the girl?

"Captain."

Zack looked up at the officer. "Yes, sir?"

"We are going to release you. You do need to report to your base authorities upon arrival at Langley. I will be sending the report to them."

"Yes, sir." Zack could feel his temper dissipating a little. He was still sore where O'Brien had rocked him, but even that felt better once he knew he could leave. He walked out and headed to a nearby phone. There was someone he needed to call.

F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14

The following morning Allura was released and she and Jeff headed to the airport to get their Warbirds. The sky was just turning to a cerulean blue with little cloud-cover – perfect flying weather. Jeff was concerned. Well, worried was really the word. Could Allura fly back to Illinois? Was she ready for that?

Shannon had left earlier, promising to call them later that night. He and Jeff hadn't talked much, but the Irishman knew Jeff wasn't too happy with him. But it couldn't be helped. He refused to let another pilot hurt her. Jeff would just have to understand.

"Jeff?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't worry, okay? I'll be fine."

He smiled at her, not feeling reassured. "Allycat, you're my little sister. Of course I'm going to worry. We don't have to fly home today, you know. We can wait a few days."

Allura's ocean eyes flashed. "I am a good pilot, Jeff. I can do this." Her fists were clenched in her lap.

He threw a quick glance at her. "I know, sis. You're a great pilot. But I don't think maybe you're up for this yet."

She looked out the window of the Mustang, upset and feeling tears touch the back of her eyes. Why couldn't they all just let her try to get past this? She was tired and yes, she was sore, but that would not interfere with her flying.

Jeff pulled into the airport and parked, throwing the keys under the seat. Someone would be picking up the little car later. He turned to Allura, knowing she was upset with him. "So? What's it going to be?"

"I don't know, Jeffrey. Am I capable of flying my own plane home?" She met his gaze, hurt and mad. He brushed some of her glossy sun-spun hair behind her ear.

"If you think you can handle it. It's your call, Allycat."

She glared at him and got out of the car, slamming the door. How dare he turn on her like this! Acting as if her flying capabilities weren't up to par just because of an accident. She was so tired of being treated like she was glass. Yes, she wanted his protection and care, but she didn't need his demeaning attitude. It hurt. A lot.

Allura grabbed her duffel bag from the back seat and stomped off to her Lightning, knowing Jeff was right behind her, probably amused with her display of temper. She stopped and spun around, only to see him walk on by her, cobalt eyes looking straight ahead. He was ignoring her.

Fine. Two could dance to that number. She started her preflight, anger burning deeply in her soul, spreading through her limbs and body like a California blaze._ I refuse to talk to him. Ignore me, will he? Fine._ Climbing into the cockpit she shuddered at the closeness of everything. _No. I will do this. Jeff doesn't get any satisfaction from me._ As she started the big twin Allisons, she found herself wishing Keith was there. He would know what to say, what to do.

"Allura. You ready?" Jeff's voice was stoic.

"Of course." The P-38 rolled forward on its tricycle gear, bouncing a little. Allura pushed away everything else from her mind, letting her love for flight soak her system with adrenaline.

Jeff watched the Lightning push into the air and smiled a little. His sister was so stubborn sometimes. He pulled the Corsair's nose up and followed, getting that feeling in his stomach._ That feeling. _Any pilot knew what he was feeling, what was happening in his body and mind. And especially in his soul. It was dancing, whirling, going to a new level.

The two old fighters tore through the late morning sky, the hot sun glinting off of polished metal wings and sleek, flashing props. Thunder, deep and provocative, echoed from the pounding engines, causing those bound to the earth to look up and stare. It was as if a hold had been ripped in the silken fabric of time, allowing these two fighters to slip through.

And though the man and woman flying them were out of tune with each other on the ground, they were bonded together in the air as the throaty rumble of piston engines washed through their bodies.


	10. Morning Musings

WEP owns Voltron.

Thank you for all the reviews. GoldAngel2, I know Shannon is starting to get a little overbearing, but just wait till you see who's going to be trying to blindside Keith. Feli3, thank you for your support. My husband is a third grade teacher, so I know all about teachers having to unwind! Failte, Jen23, and Anony, thank you for the kind words. I am so enjoying this story....I swear, the characters are writing it themselves!

And Jen23, keep safe. I'll be praying for you and yours.

Chapter 10: Morning Musings

The next morning Allura awoke to a pounding rainstorm, the water strumming against the window panes of their parent's big two-story farm house. She yawned and stretched, rolling onto her back. It felt wonderful, gloriously wonderful, to be home and in her own bed. A lazy smile flitted over her face as she thought about her talk with Jeff the night before. They had both apologized, and Jeff had told her how proud he was of her.

Her cell phone trumpeted the _Rocky_ theme and she grabbed it, glancing at the caller ID. A huge smile replaced the lazy one. "Hey, Keith."

"Hi, beautiful. Did I wake you?" the Alaskan asked, a smile shining through his voice.

"No. I'm just laying here listening to the rain," she said, feeling all at once sad. She remembered how much her mother loved a good, hard rainstorm. She missed her parents so much.

Keith frowned. "Ally? What is it, honey? Are you okay?" He hated that he couldn't be there with her, and for the tenth or so time since meeting her cursed his career.

Allura's heart warmed at his instant concern. "My mom always loved rainstorms. We used to go sit in our sunroom and listen to them." She gave a soft sigh.

"What happened to your mom?" Keith asked, walking over to sit on his loveseat. It was faded with misshaped cushions, but it was his favorite place to sit in his apartment. His voice was low and gentle.

Allura glanced a picture on her dresser. "Our parents were killed in a plane crash when I was 18. They were very wealthy, and left us everything, including our father's computer business. Jeff was going to run it after college, but we decided we wanted to fly, like Dad did." There was no tremor in her voice, only subdued sadness.

"You were close to your parents." Keith tried not to feel bitter.

"You aren't?" The question came out too fast and sounded, at least to Allura, shallow and petty. "I'm sorry, Keith. I didn't mean for that to come out, well, like that," she finished lamely, feeling stupid.

Keith smiled as he imagined her cheeks blossoming with cherry color. "It didn't come out bad," he assured her. "And no, we aren't close. My dad....he was abusive to my mom." He wanted to say more, wanted to get out the past hurts and wrongs, but couldn't make himself go on.

Allura had always hated her "bleeding heart" as her school friends had called it, and tried to blink back her tears. She was _not_ going to cry over the phone. It would upset him. "I'm sorry, Keith." She wasn't sure what else to say.

Keith waited for her to speak again and when she didn't, asked, "Was your flight home okay?" It was a safer and much less hurtful subject.

"Yeah. I was glad to get home." Allura sat up as her door opened. Jeff stuck his head in, smiling when he saw her cuddled up on the bed, talking on her cell. He knew from the twinkle in her ocean eyes who it had to be.

"Tell Keith I said hi," Jeff said before leaving.

Allura nodded at him and said, "Jeff says to say hi."

Keith grinned. "Tell him hey back." Well at least Jeff liked him; he could care less what Shannon thought.

"I will." Allura paused. _Should I ask him about __Shannon__? I know something's going on between them._ "Um, Keith?"

"Yeah?" He sounded curious.

"Um, do you and Shannon get along at all?" Her voice was soft.

Keith glanced out the window, sighing internally. Did it matter if they got along? "No, not really, Allura."

"Oh." She pressed her lips together and sat up.

"Does it matter?" His tone was a bit sharp.

Allura got up and moved to the big window, seeing lightning flash in a haphazard pattern across the gray sky. "Well, it's just that he's been friends with us for so long....but I know he's not making it easy for you. He can be really overprotective."

"Yeah." Keith wanted to tell her he thought Shannon was after her, but thought that was crossing a line. He didn't really know the USAF pilot. And Shannon certainly didn't know _him_, either.

"He'll come around, I think. I can talk to him," Allura said, walking across her room. It was 10 AM, but not a day to be outside. She knew Jeff would head to the company to see how Warren Manchester, the man appointed to run the company for them, was making out. She decided she should go too.

"Ally, I don't want you to get into a fight over me, okay? If he doesn't like me, it's alright. That won't stop me from calling or seeing you." Keith knew she had been through too much stress already. He wanted to take stress away from her life, not add to it.

Allura's heart pounded harder and she felt an intense wave of happiness settle over her. "Thank you, Keith. Um, I hate to go, but Jeff and I are going into Chicago to see how our company is doing. Can I call you later?"

"Sure. I have to go to Oceana for most of the day, but you can call me tonight about nine. Does that work?" He sounded hopeful.

"It does. So I'll talk to you tonight at nine, then." Allura wasn't sure how to end the call; she didn't want to make any hasty assumptions or move too fast.

Keith could almost sense her hesitation and smiled. He wasn't going to push her. "Nine it is. I had fun this weekend with you, Ally, and I'm glad we got a chance to talk."

"Me too, Keith. Um, talk to you tonight."

"Tonight, Allura. Bye." Keith hung up and smiled. He was falling hard for her. With a quiet sigh he headed for the shower.

Allura set her cell down and went downstairs, finding Jeff out in the sunroom, munching an apple. "Good morning, Jeff. Keith says to say hey."

"Morning, Ally. So, how's Keith doing today?" He smiled at her.

"He's good." She sat down, a pensive look on her face.

"What?"

"Jeff, why doesn't Shannon like Keith?" she asked, taking a quick sip of his apple juice.

Jeff sat down in the old wicker satellite chair and set aside the half-eaten apple. He eyed his sister, wondering if he should tell her the real reason. "Shan's just trying to look out for you, especially after what happened Sunday."

She shook her head, eyes close to flashing. "Jeff, that's not the only reason, and you know it. Tell me."

Jeff glanced outside. The storm was intensifying, and he wasn't looking forward to driving in it. "Ally, I think maybe Shan likes you." His warm gaze held her eyes as they widened.

"But.....I mean, Shannon? Likes _me_?" She just couldn't quite grip the concept. Shannon had been a part of their family for a long time, and never once had he looked at her with more than friendly interest. And why now? Why, when Keith had come into her life?

"Ally? You okay?" Jeff asked, concerned. Maybe that knowledge shouldn't have been shared.

"It's just....Jeff, I've always sort of wondered about dating Shannon. I mean, not ever seriously, but....and now he likes me?" There was a wondrous light in her blue eyes, and Jeff sighed.

"But what about Keith?" There was almost an edge to his voice.

Allura leaned forward and shook her head, blonde mane spilling over her shoulders. "I don't know, Jeff. I mean, I really like Keith, but, Shannon...." The handsome, rakish Irishman had played a part in many of her adolescent fantasies, but she'd never thought she would take his eye.

"Allura, you don't have to decide between them anytime soon. I mean, give yourself some time, okay? Get to know Keith better."

"You don't want me to date Shan?" She stared at him, eyes darkening a little.

Jeff's own cobalt orbs flashed. What was he supposed to say to that? Of course he wanted his sister and his best friend to be happy, but he wasn't at all sure about Shannon's motivation for liking Allura. "Listen, sis, I just think you shouldn't rush into anything, with either of them. Shan is a terrific guy. You know I love him. But Keith, well, there just seemed to be a spark between you."

Allura nodded, sighing and playing with her hair. "I know, and I'm sorry I snapped at you. I really don't want to rush anything."

"So, are you talking to Keith later?" He watched her close for a reaction. He thought she lit up more when speaking about the Navy pilot. When a silly little smile flitted across her delicate features, he knew he had his answer. "When?"

"Tonight, at nine. He has to go to the base for the day." She stretched, feeling dumb for her attitude with him. They normally got on very well – this was unusual.

"Sis, don't fret over it. Come on. I'll take you out for breakfast before we head to work." He stood and held out his hand.

"How did you know I wanted to go?" She accepted his hand and let him pull her up, then followed him out into the big, wide-open kitchen.

"Older brother's intuition. I have to go over the bills before we go, though." He took a Coke out of the fridge. She swore he lived off the stuff.

"I have to take a shower, anyway. Give me 45 minutes."

"You got it."

The two siblings parted, both content with each other. Their house was warm and cheerful; Arianna, their mother, had always made sure it was that way. It was over a 100 years old, and thought fancy suburban home had sprung up around its outer boundaries, it retained its classical beauty, with a handsome dark red barn sitting protectively behind it.

Jeff gazed out the office window and stared at the rain-soaked sky. There was so much to do and think about, but at times like this he managed to free his conscience and let it roam. It had been a big responsibility for a then 20 year old to take on; his father's business, his own life wide-open before him, and taking care of his younger sister. Jeff was sometimes surprised he had managed so well, but he owed a lot of credit to Allura. She had always been so willing to dive in and help him, never doubting him.

_And now, I'm not sure I can help her. _He knew the dating decision was hers alone, but he felt like he had to do something. Still, asking Shannon to back off would only make things harder and would strain their friendship.

"Jeff?" He jumped , swinging around to stare at his sister. Her damp hair was up in a ponytail and she wore dark khakis and a dark blue button-up shirt. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. You ready to go?" It was amazing that time had gone so quick. Ah well, the bills would be there when he got back.

"Yup."

"Okay. Come on." They grabbed their jackets and ran out to Jeff's big blue Dodge truck. He thought again, seriously, about building that big garage. As he backed out of the long driveway, he vowed to find a way to make things easier on Allura.


	11. Some Interesting News

WEP owns Voltron.

Thank you for all the reviews, and to those who just read it for pleasure. It's _my_ pleasure to write about these great characters.

I know ya'll are anxious about what will happen with Shannon, Allura, and Keith, and that won't be resolved anytime soon....the battle for Allura's heart still rages on.

Chapter 11: Some Interesting News

"Hey, Husky."

Keith turned to see Tom "Gun" McDowell grinning at him. Tom was another member of the Coyotes, and a very happy one at that. Keith grinned back; Tom could make anyone feel happy. "What's up, Gun?"

"A party, my place, Friday night. Cass is gonna be there," Tom said, slapping Keith on the back. "Maybe you two can start the tongues waggin' again." He had a sly shine in his periwinkle eyes.

The Alaskan felt a jolt run through him. Cassandra "Lucky" Vanderbilt, of the infamous line from the East Coast, was an F-14 pilot. She was one of the first women to be allowed to fly combat aircraft. Cass was beautiful, intelligent, and more sought-after by her fellow pilots than beer or cigarettes.

She had also been Keith's steady girlfriend up until two years ago, having dated him since they met in basic. He swallowed hard. Cass had a luscious mane of sorrel hair and big, fawn eyes that had a mischievous glint in them. They had broken up after an argument ensued when Cass had found out her squadron, the Black Cats, was being transferred from Oceana to a California Naval base. He had wanted to continue seeing her, but she hadn't thought a long-distance relationship was worthy of her time. Keith wasn't sure he wanted to see her now.

"Um, why is she here?" he finally managed to ask. Tom stared at him.

"You didn't hear? Oh yeah, you were at that air show. The Black Cats got transferred back." Tom was grinning again. "Word around here has it that she's been asking about you. You lucky devil." He slapped Keith's shoulder. "Party starts at nine, Husky." Tom moved on down the hall, calling out greetings to the other various pilots and RIOs.

_Cass. I can't believe she's back. Maybe we can...No. I will not forget about Allura. I mean, she's wonderful, beautiful, sweet....but, Cass....._

"Husky!" Keith glanced over his shoulder at Sven. The tall Norwegian was grinning, his coffee eyes twinkling. "Did you hear about Cass?"

"Yeah. Gun just told me." Keith wasn't sure what he was feeling.

Sven stopped beside him, noticing the look of trepidation in Keith's maple eyes. "Ah, now you don't know who to pursue, do you?"

Keith glared at him. "I like Ally. We really connected this weekend."

"As much as you and Lucky?" Sven raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know." And he really didn't. He and Cass had been nigh inseparable back when she'd been stationed at Oceana. Even now he could hear her rich, sultry voice...and just the mere thought of it sent chills racing through his body.

Sven watched him close. He knew Keith really liked Allura, and the Norwegian thought they made a nice pair. But Cass was Cass, and he wasn't sure Keith would be able to deny what they had once had. "Have you talked to Allura lately?"

Keith nodded, a sparkle coming into his eyes. "This morning. She's going to call me tonight."

"Are you planning on going to Gun's party?"

"I don't know. I might already have plans." Keith's voice was cool; he didn't really want to discuss his love life anymore. It was his alone to worry about.

F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14

Davis Programming was housed in an industrial circle just outside of Chicago. The building was large and well-maintained, with fine manicured lawns surrounding it. Jeff and Allura ran inside, shaking the rain from their jackets.

"Jeff. I see you both made it back safely." Warren Manchester came out of his secretary's office and put out his hand. Jeff smiled and shook it.

"How is everything, Warren?" Jeff asked, gazing around. The place looked in good order, but Warren ran a very tight ship.

"Come into the office." Warren hated talking business out in the open. Allura smiled as she followed the two men. Warren's office was big and comfortable, with leather furniture and a big maple desk. He gestured to them to sit and placed himself behind his desk. "Everything's going well, Jeff. We picked up two new clients over the weekend."

Jeff smiled. Business really wasn't what he had wanted to do, but he had an aptitude for it. Flying on the weekends helped alleviate the stifling he felt when he'd first taken the reins of the company. Warren had been his father's go-to man, and when Jeff had decided to let someone else run the company while he took a more hands-off approach, Warren was a cinch for the job.

"That's great. How's your wife feeling?" Anna, Warren's wife of 24 years, had been having health problems recently.

Warren's green eyes lowered for a second. "She's feeling a little better. Thank you for asking." He liked Jeff and Allura a lot, had always thought they were pretty good kids, but he wasn't too sure Jeff really wanted to run the business. There was no doubt Jeff had the talent, but computer programming just wasn't something he was into.

"Are we all set for the conference next week?" Jeff asked, leaning forward in his seat. His cobalt blues were serious, sharp.

"Yes. Tracey and Micah are going. We have a very good presentation," Warren told him. "Will you be home, or at an air show?"

"We'll be in New York," Allura said, smiling at him. "And North Carolina the weekend after that." Warren nodded but made no comment. Allura bit her lip and glanced at Jeff.

"Is there anything else, Warren?" Jeff asked, sensing that the older man was hiding something. He seemed edgy today.

"Jeff, we got a call from Wilson Irons. He owns Irons Technology. He made me an offer on Davis Programming." Warren met Jeff's intense look.

"But we aren't selling. Are we?" Allura stared at Jeff, suddenly feeling like a lot was going on that she didn't know about. "Jeff?"

"Ally, Warren and I need to discuss some things. Wait for me in the other office." Jeff's tone brooked no argument, and she went, feeling stupid. Why hadn't Jeff said anything to her? Jeff watched her go and looked at Warren. "How much was his offer?"

The other man smiled. "Enough that you and Ally would be completely set for life. He offered 150."

Jeff's heart thumped harder. It was almost too good to be true: 150 million. "Did he agree to our terms, though? That everyone here has to keep their jobs? And that you would run the company beneath him?"

Warren nodded. "He's actually quite content with those stipulations."

Jeff stood and began to pace. "So, what do you think? Should we do it?"

"Jeff, we both know your heart's not in this. Irons is a good man. He's good for the money, too."

"Would you take it?"

"Yes."

Jeff stopped moving and stared at the floor. This was it. He knew Warren was expecting a decision today. They'd played around with this idea for several months. Jeff hadn't told Allura because he felt she didn't need the stress, although it would have been nice to talk it over with her.

"Let's do it."

"Do you want to discuss it with Allura first?" Warren sensed his slight hesitation.

"No."

"Then I'll call Wilson back and let him know we want the deal."

"Thanks. I'll be in tomorrow, Warren. We can go over everything then," Jeff said, heading toward the door.

"Very good. See you tomorrow."

Jeff walked out and saw that his sister wasn't waiting for him there. He sighed. _Well, she wouldn't walk home. It's too far and it's still storming. But where is she?!_ He wasn't in the mood for this.

"Mr. Davis? Your sister said she would wait in the truck," the secretary said, giving him an almost sympathetic look.

"Thanks." So Allura was mad. She had every right to be, but this decision was for the best, and it had really been his alone to make. They would never have to worry about money and he could do what he'd always wanted to do: search for the ruins of old ships. Treasure diving, as some called it.

Allura ignored him when he climbed into the Dodge. Jeff started the 4x4 and backed out, reaching over to turn up the radio. He stopped to fill up at a gas station, watching his sister through the rear window, a slight smile on his face. He admired her fiery spirit and even enjoyed sparring with her on occasion. It was no wonder she had captured Keith's heart and Shannon's attention. Jeff wasn't sure his best friend's heart was involved, though.

Allura was stewing in silence, waiting for Jeff to come back. She didn't necessarily _want_ to be mad, but she couldn't help it. Why hadn't Jeff told her he wanted to sell the company? She understood. It wasn't his dream. _His_ dream consisted of diving, old pirate ships, and waylaid treasure.

The driver side door opened and then a Mountain Dew and a 3 Musketeers were in front of her. She bit her lip to hide her smile as she looked at her brother. "Peace offering," he told her, his deep blue eyes hopeful and warm.

"You're a brat." He knew she couldn't resist a Musketeers.

"Truce?"

Allura made a show of looking undecided, chewing on her lip and staring at the pop. "Oh, alright, but you should have told me, Jeff. I understand."

He nodded, looking contrite. "I know, sis. And I'm sorry. I just thought I'd save you some stress."

Allura sighed. "I do _not_ worry that much." She opened the candy bar and took a bite. It was sweet heaven. "Thanks."

"No problem." Jeff started the big truck and drove out, eyes on the oncoming traffic.

"You aren't off the hook yet."

"I know. I thought maybe you'd want to go up to Michigan Avenue. I'm sure you can find something new to buy." There was a trace of laughter in his voice.

"You know me pretty well." Allura smiled and settled back against the seat. Contentment filled the cab as they headed into downtown Chicago.

-


	12. Disrupting the Lines of Communication

WEP owns Voltron.

Thanks for all the reviews. I know some are confused a little as to Jeff and Allura's relationship (ie, when did they become steps and so forth). It will be explained better in coming chapters. I'm still having health problems, and this has severely curtailed both my writing and updating, but don't lose faith.

Chapter 12: Disrupting the Lines of Communication

"Hey Ally. How are ya?" Keith asked, his dark eyes dancing as he thought of her.

"Pretty good, and you?" the petite pilot asked, her voice soft and warm. She wanted so much to be with him, but would settle for his voice over the line.

"Glad I'm home, to be honest. The base was crazy," he confessed, lowering his head, ebony bangs falling into his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Allura asked, a frown marring her pretty face. He sounded worn out.

"I'm okay. Uh, Ally, my ex-girlfriend is back from California. There's nothing between us, but I thought you should know." He swallowed hard, running a hand over his tan face.

"Oh." Ally knew she shouldn't be surprised; Keith was very good-looking, and sweet, so of course some other girl would have dated him. "Were, were you guys serious?"

"Yeah. But we broke up two years ago. She uh, she's an F-14 pilot, too. We met in basic training," Keith told her, his tone low. He hated that she might think he still had a thing for Cass. Which, of course, he didn't....."Huh? Sorry, beautiful, what was that?"

Allura bit her lip. "Have you seen her yet?"

"No. Listen, Allura, don't worry, okay? _You're _the one I like. You're the one I would like to date and get to know better." He put as much conviction in his voice as he could, wishing he were there to hold her.

"I-I'd like that, Keith. I wish we could see each other this weekend," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. She was sitting in her father's old rocker recliner, curled up into a ball. Jeff was tending to some paperwork in his office; he wanted Allura to have privacy while on the phone.

"Me too, honey. I don't suppose you could get away for a day or you?" Keith knew he sounded like a beggar, but didn't care. He had to see her.

"We'll be in New York at an air show." She was regretful. "I'd rather see you."

"I know. Well, I'll be at the North Carolina show; we can see each other then," he told her softly. "How was your day?" She began explaining everything that had happened, including her foray into Michigan Avenue's finest stores. Keith laughed. "You aren't spoiled at all, are you?"

"Just a little. I can't help it. Jeff adores me."

"So do I," Keith said, reaching for his Coke. There was a knock at his door and he stood, going to it. "Hang on a sec, beautiful." Opening it, his mouth fell agape, maple eyes widening.

"Hiya, Husky." Cass Vanderbilt smiled up at him.

F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14

"So what happened then?" Jeff asked, glancing at his sister. She had seemed out-of-sorts after talking to Keith. Allura sighed a little.

"He said he had to go and then just hung up. It wasn't like him," she said, shrugging. "I just...." The phone rang and she picked it up. "Hello? Oh hey, Shannon." A smile crept over her face.

"How are you?" the Irishman asked, grinning.

"I've been better, actually," she told him, missing the concerned look Jeff gave her.

"Really? What happened?" Shannon asked, frowning.

"I was talking to Keith and he just said he had to go and hung up. It was weird." She sighed and stretched out on the couch.

"Want me to beat him up?" Shannon's tone was only slightly teasing.

Allura laughed. "No. It's no big deal, really. So what's up with you?"

"Typical Air Force garbage. When are you and Jeff getting into the air show?"

"Probably around four on Friday. We can't go on Thursday like we'd planned."

"No? Why not?"

"I'll let Jeff tell you. See you Friday, Irish," Ally said, her voice lighter than it had been only minutes ago. Shannon always made her feel better.

"Until then, Allycat." She handed the phone to Jeff to explain about selling the company, then headed out to the kitchen. There had to be ice cream somewhere in their huge freezer.

F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14

"You going to invite me in?" Cass asked, her thick sorrel mane swept forward over her shoulders. Her smile was smooth and sassy, and her fawn eyes twinkled.

"Yeah, um, sure," Keith said, running a hand through his hair as he stepped aside. Cass went to his fridge and pulled out a Coke, turning to smile at him.

"What, nothing to say after two years? But then, you always were the strong, silent type." Cass glanced around his apartment, then back at him. "Place is the same."

"Yeah. Want to sit down?" he asked, moving into the living room. She shrugged and followed, sitting next to him on the loveseat, her hand settling high on his thigh. Keith swallowed hard. "So, uh, you came back."

Cass laughed. "Why Keith, have I flustered you? Haven't you had a woman's touch in those two years? Tsk, what a shame that is. For you, I mean. For me it means we can just pick back up...."

Keith stood and moved across the room, his eyes darkening. Had Cass always been like this? So seductively annoying? He turned to face her, seeing the surprise on her gorgeous face. "Cass, I'm already seeing someone. Whatever you and I had is in the past," he told her, tone cool and calm. Her eyes widened and then she laughed.

"Do you mean that little Warbird pilot? Lance told me all about her. I think you're confusing concern for love, Husky. She's not right for you, honey." Cass had stood and was moving closer to him. Keith's maple eyes flickered with fire and she stopped.

"You need to leave, Cass. Now." Whatever warmth he had felt at seeing her again had burned out, leaving only coldness. She saw that he was serious and immediate anger flared up within her.

"This isn't over, Keith. You don't belong with her," she snapped, then headed to the door, slamming it on the way out. He sighed and realized he was still holding his cell. _Allura, you must think I'm a total idiot._

F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14

"Cass? I thought you went to see Keith?" Lance sat down next to her at the bar. "What happened?"

"He threw me out." Her voice was icy. "All because of that little tramp you were telling me about."

"Hey, watch it, Lucky. Allura is _not_ a tramp. I never said that. She's really nice," Lance said, some heat in his voice. "If you called her that then it's no wonder he threw you out."

"No, I didn't call her that. What's so special about her, anyway?"

"Face it, Cass. You thought you could just waltz back in here and he'd fall all over you, right?"

"Well, why not? We dated for a long time," she pouted. In all honesty, she had expected to marry Keith, but that wasn't looking like a prospect anymore.

"Sorry, Lucky. He's moved on, and so will you." Lance got up and left. There was an abrasiveness to Cass that hadn't been there two years ago; it was unsettling and annoying. He didn't blame Husky for kicking her out.

Cass glanced after him. _Move on? Why should I have to move on? Husky was mine once and he will be again._

F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14

"So you're going to see Allura this weekend?" Sven had come over when Keith called him; the Norwegian wasn't surprised that Cass had stopped by, or that Keith had gotten rid of her. She had come back a different person.

"I need to. I can't believe I even thought about getting back with Cass. She isn't the same person anymore. And even if she was, I want to be with Allura." Keith paused to drink his Coke.

Sven nodded, understanding. "Does Allura know you're coming?"

"No. I want to surprise her," Keith said, smiling now. "And next weekend you and I will be at the North Carolina show with her."

"You're pretty smitten, Husky." Sven let a slow grin slide over his face. "She seems like a terrific girl."

"She is terrific. I can't imagine meeting anyone else more perfect for me," Keith said, nodding. He cocked his head to the side, a twinkle in his eyes. "Want me to see if she has a cousin?"

Sven's grin got wider. "Sure, why not?" The Norseman glanced at his watch and stood up. "I should get going, Keith."

Keith nodded and walked him to the door. "Thanks for comin' over, Shadow."

"Not a problem, Husky. I'll catch you tomorrow." Sven left and Keith wandered back into the living room, his head filled with images of a very pretty, petite Warbird pilot. He couldn't wait to see her again.


	13. Taking It Up a Notch

WEP owns Voltron.

Okay, this will probably be the last update for awhile, so hopefully it will quench your thirst.

Chapter 13: Taking It Up a Notch

Allura eased off her flight helmet and shook out her hair, then slid the canopy back. A handsome and familiar face popped over the edge of the cockpit. "Hey, lass."

"Shan! Hi!" Ally took his hand and let him guide her down from the Lightning. The tall Irishman hugged her tight, dropping a kiss on the top of her head.

"You miss us or what?" Jeff asked from behind them, grinning as Shannon turned to him.

"Ah, just a little bit. I'm glad our schedules are more compatible now," he admitted, nodding. "Are you guys hungry?"

"A little," Allura said, gazing around. This air show was a bigger affair than the Michigan one, and she was excited to be here, but she wished a certain Tomcat pilot could be there too.

"I'm starved," Jeff said, looking at his watch. "Do you know the area at all?"

Shannon nodded. "I got in last night and did some exploring. Come on." He held his arm out to Allura and she took it, not really paying attention to him. Shan's obsidian eyes sparked a little. "What are you looking for, Ally?" _I bet I can guess. _The thought soured his stomach.

"Um, just wondering if there were any Tomcats here," she said, gazing up at him and seeing a quick flash of disappointment. She felt instant remorse, knowing the Irishman liked her. "Was your flight okay?" she asked, keeping her ocean eyes steady on him.

"Yeah. I have a different bird than I normally do, but its fine," he told her, forcing a smile. She couldn't help who she was attracted to, even it was some hotshot Navy pilot.

"Allura!" She froze at the sound of her name, her heart skipping madly. It couldn't be. "Ally!" She turned and her blue eyes sparkled as she ran toward the dark-haired man.

"Keith!" He swung her around, holding her tight, his body trembling with eagerness at her obvious delight. Settling her with ease back on the ground he kissed her cheek, his deep maple eyes shining. "I can't believe you're here!" Ally said, gazing up at him with happiness and something deeper. He smiled.

"I had to see you. It was killing me, being so far away," he said, his tone low and gentle. "You are so beautiful. I've missed you."

Allura blushed, nodding. "I've missed you, too. I'm so glad you're here." She hugged him, laying her golden head upon his solid chest, feeling his arms wrap around her as well. She could stay here forever.

Shannon watched the happy reunion and his heart constricted. Whatever feelings Allura might have for him seemed to be quadrupled for Keith. He felt Jeff's hand on his shoulder and sighed. "She really does like him, doesn't she?" the Irishman asked, sounding defeated.

"Yeah, she does. And I think he feels the same way." Jeff felt bad for his best friend, but also knew that Allura would probably be happier with Keith.

Keith waved to Jeff and Shannon, not feeling threatened by the USAF pilot's presence. It was pretty obvious who Ally had chosen. Allura glanced up at him. "Can you stay all weekend?"

"I think so, unless something major happens," he told her, nodding. "Come on." Taking her hand he led her over to the other men. "Hey Jeff, Shannon." The Alaskan's smile was wide.

"Didn't want to miss any excitement, huh?" Jeff asked, reaching to shake his hand. "Good to see you, Keith." His own smile was welcoming. Shannon merely nodded. He wasn't ready to be pleasant yet.

"It's good to see you again, too." Keith squeezed Ally's hand, giving her a warm smile. He couldn't believe how much he had missed her, or how right this all felt. They _belonged_ together.

"We were just going for food," Jeff said, happy to see his sister so comfortable with the Navy pilot.

"Sounds good," Keith told him. Allura smiled, leaning against his sure and steady form. She realized that as much as she adored Shannon, he just wasn't right for her. Keith was, well, he was perfect. At least for her.

They ate at an Italian restaurant, and the conversation was smooth and friendly. Even Shannon got into the spirit, asking Keith questions about flying off of a base that was never still. Allura smiled shyly at the Alaskan while he winked playfully at her, his maple eyes full of tender promises.

Later on they split up, Shannon and Jeff heading to the local movie theater and Keith taking Allura for a walk. The late August air was warm with a hint of cool rain, and the handsome pilot couldn't believe he was here, with this beautiful, shy woman. Her sunny hair shimmered in the moonlight, and he couldn't help but run a strong hand through it, causing her to gaze up at him with warm trust.

His breath caught hard in his chest, and he cupped her delicate face in his roughened hands, watching the intense emotions roil in Allura's ocean eyes. Slowly, gently, he brought his mouth to hers, asking permission. She accepted him, her hands splayed across his expansive chest as he plunged their kiss into deeper contact, his strong arms holding her tight to him, keeping her steady amidst the scintillating feelings.

Allura had been kissed quite a few times, sometimes gently, sometimes rough (by Zack), but no man had ever kissed her like this. It was like Keith was exploring her, gentle and yet excited, his muscular body providing solid support for her to lean on. She was getting lost in him, in the heat and passion, in the soul-searing knowledge that perhaps, for the first time, she was in love.

And then the comfort zone was breached as Keith backed her against a tree, his tender assault becoming fierce, his weight pinning her as one hand glided from her neck downward. Allura panicked: it was too much like Zack. Flight was her only valid option. She began to struggle, her eyes squeezed shut, her fists beating a hard cadence against Keith's chest.

"Ally! Allura, stop, honey. It's alright," Keith said backing off, his hands holding her upper arms. "Baby, _look_ at me."

She looked up and he felt an anger so hot it scalded him. _I scared her. _Furious with himself, he completely backed off, not wanting to touch her right then. _She's not Cass. I can't let go like that. _

Allura caught her breath, staring at him. She was trembling, as much from the passion as from fear, and she saw his eyes flash. _He's mad at me. It was only kissing, and I freaked out on him. _But it had been so much more than that to her. It had felt so much more intimate.

"Ally, I....." _Come on, Husky, reassure her. She's frightened now. _"I'm sorry. I had no right to act like that. I didn't mean to scare you," he said, his voice low, ashamed. "Forgive me?"

She was shocked at first, too shocked to answer or even acknowledge him. He was asking forgiveness? What kind of guy did _that_? Keith's eyes flickered a little, sadness settling into them. As he started to turn away she reached out, grabbing his hand, halting his embarrassed escape.

"Keith, wait. Don't leave me, please." He turned to her, seeing her distress. "I forgive you. And, and it's not you. It's me. I-I haven't been kissed since, since Zack," she whispered, her voice growing hoarse with unshed tears. "I'm the one who's sorry." Her chin quivered and dropped to her chest, and Keith's heart shattered for her.

Remembering to keep his movements slow, his touch gentle, he reached for her, drawing the young woman into a secure and protective haven. Allura relaxed into this arms; she knew he wouldn't hurt her, hadn't meant to hurt her just now, and she felt foolish for her panicky response.

"Shh, it's okay, beautiful. I won't let that happen again. I promise," Keith whispered, his tone soothing, as was the hand he rubbed up and down her back. "I'm so sorry I frightened you, honey."

She shook her head. "It's okay, handsome, "she said, leaving her head against his chest. "It's no one's fault. I trust you, Keith." His arms tightened around her, and she felt him press a kiss to her hair.

"Well, isn't this sweet." Allura began to shake violently at the voice and her protector looked up, maple eyes instantly icing over like an Alaskan pond. Zack smiled. "What, no welcoming hug, Allura? And who is this, your new boy toy?"

Allura felt Keith's arms drop away from her and looked up at him, seeing the intense hatred in his eyes. "Keith, don't. He's just...."

"What was that, Ally? Come on, give me a kiss. Or maybe you'd prefer getting hot and heavy?" Zack was laughing and she felt a spark of furious hatred herself. Keith glanced down at her, saw her tremble, and charged.

To say that Zack was heavily outclassed was not even scratching it. Allura herself wasn't even sure what had happened, only knowing that Keith struck with the coiled speed of a cobra and the ferocity of a wolf. He was a black belt with several disciplines of martial arts mastered, and he had been the toughest full-back his high school football coach had ever seen. Coupled with his desire to kill Zack, it was a wonder the USAF pilot _wasn't_ dead when Keith at last backed himself off, breathing hard, but not really winded.

Allura stayed away, knowing from her previous experience with Jeff that he would need to time to come down off the high that hand-to-hand ignited. Zack lay unmoving, bloodied and defeated, and as much as she knew she should, she felt only pity instead of sympathy. Keith had a bruise on his left cheek and one hand rested on his flat stomach, but he didn't seem to be injured.

Keith slowed his breathing, centering himself. The fight, if it could even be called that, was over. He needed to relax now. He glanced over his shoulder at Allura; she looked shaken but okay. And he vowed to always keep her safe. She was _his_.

"Keith?" Allura approached with caution, making sure his black temper was carefully restrained again. He gave her an almost ruthless smile and held out his hand, pulling her close to him.

"It's alright, beautiful. He won't touch you ever again," he told her, his tone a little sharp, but that was understandable. She knew he was still angry with Zack.

"Keith, I...." She paused, looking up at him, seeing in his fathomless eyes a place where she would always be loved and protected, cherished and supported. "I love you," she whispered, her arms tightening around his trim waist.

Keith smiled, this time gently. "I love you too, baby. I will always be here to take care of you. Always." They stayed huddled together, lavishing in each other's attention and arms. Keith knew he should call for an ambulance, but wasn't in any hurry. As much pain as he'd put Allura through, he could just lay there and bleed.

An hour later an ambulance arrived, the paramedics finding only an unconscious man, his blood still seeping into the warm ground beneath him.


	14. Allycat vs Lucky

WEP owns Voltron. I do own the Coyotes, the Black Cats, and the Warbirds _Stormy_ and_ The Tiki Bird._

MustangAce: A time is coming when Keith will be using those 20s....

Failte: Thank you so much for the kind words and concern. This story isn't coming to an end quite yet....

GoldAngel2: I know, Shannon needed to see what was going on. He and Keith will still have their differences, but at least they know where they stand now.

Jen23: You get your wish with this chapter: cat fight!

And to everyone, thank you for your concern and your prayers. I am expecting our second child this coming spring, and this is why I haven't been feeling well. I'll try to update when I can, but it may be awhile in between updates. For those who have been pregnant, you know how tired you are all the time! RL2

Chapter 14: Allycat vs. Lucky

Tom's place was way too crowded and noisy, but no one seemed to mind. There were lots of girls looking for some company and the Navy pilots and RIOs were more than ready to show them a good time. Sven stood off to the side, gently defending himself against the wall of females, not particularly interested in any of them. Though a hard partier, the Norseman was also pensive and he liked what little solitude he could find in the midst of the frolicking.

He saw Cass making her rounds, flirting and teasing, slapping hands that got too forward. Sven shook his head. Since Keith had brushed her off earlier in the week, she had been showing off for the other pilots. The RIOs held no interest for her; Sven was glad for that.

"So, where's Husky?" Cass said, stopping in front of him, her sorrel hair looking too gorgeous to be completely real, a glint in her fawn eyes that belied the innocence of the question.

"He went to see his girlfriend," he told her, just a touch of coldness in his voice, just a little warning. He wasn't in the mood for her.

"I see."

"No, I don't think you do, Cassandra. Keith is in love, but not with you. He's happy now."

"And he wasn't with me?" she asked, tone catty.

Sven shook his head. "Not like he is now." Her eyes widened, then narrowed to flinty slits.

"Where is he?"

The Norwegian shook his head. "No, Cass. You don't need to know. Just go party some more."

"This isn't over, Shadow. Keith is too good for her." Cass turned and swept away, tossing her head. Sven sighed and headed for the door. He'd had all the fun he could take for one night.

Cass watched him leave, a constrictor smile on her face. Sven wouldn't talk, but maybe someone else would.

F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F145 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14

Saturday morning arrived amidst a torrential thunderstorm. Allura gazed out the car window, shivering a little. Jeff glanced at her, concerned. She hadn't said much about the night before, and that worried him. "Allycat? What's wrong?"

She smiled sweetly at him. "Nothing, Jeff. It's just cold out today," she told him. "I'm fine."

"Okay." He hated prying into her personal life, but what if Keith had done something? Or tried to do something? He didn't totally trust the pilot yet. "Um, did you have fun with Keith?"

Allura nodded, a dreamy look hazing up her ocean eyes. "Yes, I did. He's wonderful." Her words came out as a breathy sigh.

"So you two really hit it off."

"We did." She looked at her brother, watching his muscles relax. He was so protective! And he had been since they'd first met. His father, Alfor Davis, had been the same way: no one messed with his wife or children. Allura sighed inwardly. She missed her parents terribly, though Jeff did everything he could to make her happy. Her real father had left when she was only two; he had been a drunk, and she knew her mother had considered them better off without him.

"Allura? You sure you're okay?"

She smiled at his quick concern. "I'm sure, guardian angel. Keith and I....we, uh, we did run into Zack, though," she said, biting her lip.

"What did Keith do?" Jeff asked, curious to see how the Navy pilot measured up.

"We had to call an ambulance for Zack. Keith messed him up pretty badly." Her thoughts flashed back to the fight again.

"Good. Maybe he'll finally leave you alone." Jeff turned the car into the airport and parked. "Looks like no flying today." He sounded depressed.

"I know. But this will be the first one rained out all season," Allura pointed out to him. "Come on." They ran for their planes and huddled beneath the wing of the P-38. Other flight crews were beneath their planes as well. The weather was horrible.

"You guys order all this?" Shannon asked, ducking beneath the wing a few minutes later. "It's like Niagara Falls out there!"

"I don't think it's letting up, either," Jeff said, shaking his head. "No one will come in weather like this."

"Got that right." Shannon gave Allura a quick squeeze. "What, no boyfriend today?"

She raised her eyes to his, seeing a cool twinkle in his obsidian orbs. "Not yet, anyway. But he'd probably sore from his fight with Zack."

Shannon's eyebrows went up. "You ran into him last night?"

"Yeah, and we had to call him an ambulance. Keith's a great fighter."

"Good thing." Shannon's voice was a tad cool. He knew he had lost Ally, but that didn't mean he wasn't still protective of her. If Keith didn't take care of her, he'd lay him flat.

Allura felt strong arms encircle her from behind and leaned back. "Hi, beautiful," Keith whispered, his warm breath sending a rush of hot emotions through her.

"We were wondering when you'd get here," Jeff said, grinning at the newest addition to their family. He just had the gut feeling that this pilot would be around for a very long time.

Keith chuckled. "I know. I was a little sore this morning. Did Ally tell you?"

Jeff nodded. "And it sounds like you did a lot of damage. Hopefully he'll leave her alone after that."

There was a fierce spark in the Navy pilot's eyes. "Don't worry, Jeff. If he comes near her, I'll be waiting."

Allura pulled out of his arms and turned to face the three men. "You guys, I'm not _that_ helpless, okay? Gees!" Her bright blue eyes flashed with indignance.

Shannon smiled and shrugged. "Sorry, Ally, but you're stuck with us. Get used to it."

"He's right, sis. I think the three of us are here for good."

"So you might as well relax and enjoy the attention," Keith added, reaching to touch her cheek gently. Allura sighed. She really wanted to be mad and tell them she could take care of herself, but the truth was, she liked being taken care of. And if that made her weak, so be it.

"I guess you're right," she said, nodding. "And I appreciate you guys keeping watch over me." A slight blush stained her cheeks, making the three men grin wider.

"It's our pleasure," Shannon said, looking out into the rain. A loud growl of thunder echoed overhead, making Allura jump. Keith put an arm around her, holding the petite young woman close to him. "So, what are we going to do? With it storming like this we won't be flying," Shannon said, sighing.

"We can't just leave though, can we?" Allura asked, glancing at Jeff. He shook his dark head.

"I wouldn't think so. And it may still clear up," he said, shrugging.

Shannon snorted. "Yeah, it might, but I doubt it. Anyway, we can't stay under here all day, either."

"So where should we go?" Keith asked, eying the Irishman.

"The C-5." Shan had a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Why there?" Allura asked, looking from Keith to Shannon and back again. Shan shifted his gaze from Keith to her.

"That's where everyone goes to wait out the storm," he told her.

"Its air show party central," Keith added quietly. He and Sven had stood in many a C-5 Galaxy at air shows on rainy days like this one.

"Is that a problem?" Shannon asked, tone a little hot. Jeff shot him a warning look, but Shan ignored him. "Navy pilots don't party?"

Keith felt Allura stiffen in his arms and held back his temper. "Sure we do. I'm just not sure Allura should be in there."

The Irishman immediately lowered his head for a moment. "You're right. I'm sorry for jumping you, Keith. It's going to take awhile for me to get used to a Navy jock hanging out with us." His deep voice was contrite.

Keith smiled. "Its okay, Shan. I don't particularly care for USAF pilots, either. We'll have to work on that."

"I'm sure it's perfectly okay for me to go to the C-5," Ally said, her voice just a little annoyed. "I mean, I have the three of you, right?"

Jeff ran a hand through his ebony hair, a serious glint in his cobalt eyes. He didn't want to put her in a bad situation, but she was right. What could happen with all of them together? "Sure, why not. It does beat standing around under this old bucket of rusty bolts." He snuck a look at Ally to see her reaction. He felt rather than saw it.

"Be nice to _Stormy_!" she admonished, punching his arm.

"Ow! Be nice to _me_!" he ordered, ducking away from her.

"Quit it, kids. Come on." Shannon led the group, running for the big jet transport. Jeff followed with Allura and Keith behind him, the Alaskan's arm shielding the blonde from some of the rain.

The C-5 was busy already, with pilots trading tall tales and drinking Coke. Keith saw the looks thrown his girlfriend's way and pulled her closer, a scowl on his face. As they made their way through the crowd, he felt unease steel over him. The reason for he wasn't sure.

"Keith, who is that girl staring at us?" Allura asked, coming to a stop. He looked to where she was pointing and silently groaned.

"That's my ex, Cass Vanderbilt," he told her softly. Ally's eyes widened as the woman made her way over to them, her fawn eyes flickering over Allura. A nasty smile crept over her face.

"Well, well. Is this the infamous Allura? Really, Keith, I thought your taste was a little...richer than this."

"Cass, stop it, now. I don't know why you're here, but you need to leave," Keith said, stepping in front of his girlfriend.

"Why am I here? I had to come stop you from making a really big mistake. I mean, just _look_ at her!" Cass noticed two other dark-haired men step forward, and she let her eyes run their lengths. _Nice eye candy. _

"Excuse me? Just who do you think you are?!" Jeff asked, blue eyes lit like twin gas flames. "You have no right to talk about my sister like that!"

"You'd better stand down," Shannon added, his voice hot. One hand rested lightly on Ally's shoulder.

Cass laughed. "She's your sister? My, you must have gotten all the good genes." Secretly, she thought Allura was stunning, but she'd never admit that.

Jeff took a step forward but Keith intervened. "Jeff, let me handle this. You and Shan get Ally out of here."

"No." Allura danced around him to stare at the older woman. "I guess you didn't hear Keith. He asked you to leave. So go."

"You can't order me around!" Cass snapped, not believing the girl was standing up to her.

Allura's eyes narrowed to slits. "I am, so go on. Keith obviously made his choice, and it wasn't you. Save yourself any more embarrassment."

Cass's hand shot out but Allura, who had been in a few fights in high school, avoided the strike with ease. The tiny blonde gave Cass a hard shove backward, knocking the woman into the fuselage of the jet. Before she could go after her, Jeff grabbed her and held her back. "Easy, tiger. Relax," he whispered softly. Allura struggled, but knew he wasn't going to let go. She took a deep breath and sagged back against him. Keith went to Cass, keeping her backed against the side of the C-5.

"Leave _now_, Cassandra. You and I are _over_. I'm with Allura, and that's final." His maple eyes snapped with fire and his voice was low and growling. Her pretty eyes widened. She knew he had a hot temper, but she'd never seen it before.

"Fine." Cass walked away, aware of the silence. Her little exchange with Allura had drawn some attention. Cass kept her head high as she left the Galaxy.

Keith drew in a few calming breaths and turned to the others. Allura stood between her brother and Shannon, a look of penance on her face. The Alaskan frowned as she glanced up at him. "I'm sorry about that, beautiful. One of the guys must have told her I was here."

She nodded, feeling silly. She wasn't a 16 year old anymore. "I'm sorry I yelled at her like that."

"I'm not." She locked eyes with her boyfriend. "Actually, it made me feel great watching you defend me," Keith told her, taking her hand and drawing her to him.

"Really?" Her big blues sparkled.

Keith lowered his head, his lips just brushing hers. "Really, sweetheart."

Shannon cleared his throat, making the couple blush and back off a little. "Let's go find something to eat," the Irishman suggested. He could handle seeing Allura with Keith, but not if they were kissing. Keith nodded, seeing the other pilot's discomfort. He had no intention of rubbing it in Shan's face.

Jeff let the others go before him, a melancholy mood overtaking him. If he'd had any lingering doubts as to how his sister really felt, they had been laid to rest. She was in love, and that saddened him, just a little. It meant he was no longer the numero uno guy in her life. _Ah, suck it up, __Davis__. It's not like Keith is taking her away from you. Get over it. You wanted her to be happy, and Keith's a great guy. Go on!_ He smiled a little and ran to catch up to them.

A/N: I don't know if the C-5 is a party magnet or not, but it makes sense to me. Have any of you seen the thing?! Besides you, Ace, I mean! You know what I mean. You've got to see the Galaxy for yourself to know how immense the jet is. RL2


	15. Danger in the Distance

WEP owns Voltron and its characters.

I didn't realize that would not allow me to put WEP's website up. Sorry about that. If you want it, just type Voltron Force into a search engine and their home page should pop up.

Thank you for the reviews on both this story and my one-shot. They mean a lot to me.

Chapter 15: Danger in the Distance

Fresh snow lay on the ground, a crystal blanket that sparkled and winked in the early morning light. Allura breathed in the cold air and stretched her hands over her head. "You ready?" Jeff glanced over at her, a twinkle in his deep blue eyes. She nodded and together they jogged down the drive and hit the road.

Allura loved these early morning runs with her brother. They let her have time to wake up and exercise, and gather herself for the day. Naturally, her thoughts went to Keith. An exuberant smile broke onto her lovely face and a giddy feeling enveloped her inside. Was it possible to love someone else so much? _I just wish we lived closer. I miss him so much. _

"You okay?" Jeff was looking at her from the corner of one brilliant cobalt eye.

"Yeah. Just thinking," she told him.

"About Keith." Jeff grinned.

"I miss him so much." Allura couldn't quite hide the tremble in her voice. Jeff reached out and stopped her. "Jeff, it's okay."

"Ally, you can fly out and see him, you know," he said, concerned. She hadn't seen her boyfriend since the second week in October, and it was now only a week before Thanksgiving.

"He's been so busy lately, though, with all that training. And he's coming here for a week before Christmas. I can wait." She smiled, wanting to reassure him.

Jeff frowned. "Is that soon enough, though? It's been a long time."

"I know. That's okay, Jeff. We talk all the time and email each other. I'm okay, really. Come on. Last one to Arus Avenue has to make lunch." The spirited blonde took off, knowing she wouldn't have the lead for long. Jeff shook his head and grinned before sprinting after her. He could be nice and let her win today...._Nah._

F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14

"C'mon, Storm, you can lift more than that," Cliff coached as Lance struggled with the weight bar. Standing 5'11" and weighing 165 pounds, he was the smallest of his group of friends, and he resented it.

"Shut up, Thief," he grunted, straining. Cliff grinned and stood back, glancing at Keith and Sven. They were working out on the treadmills, sweat pouring down their faces. The Aussie's attention swung back to his best friend as Lance put the weights down and sat up, wiping his moist face with a towel. The Californian glanced at the other two, frowning. "They running a marathon, or what?"

"Could be. Hey, did you hear that NATO is being threatened by North Korea?" Cliff's tone was low, serious.

Lance nodded. "Yeah. They want all foreigners out of the country, especially military personnel." He was somber. "You know if NATO goes in, we go too."

"Yup." They headed over to Keith and Sven, who had stepped off the treadmills and were stretching.

"How far did you run?" Lance asked, smirking.

Sven looked up and smiled. "Four miles. You lift more than 100 today?"

"Ha ha. Hey Keith, you hear from your girl in the last five minutes?"

Husky's maple eyes sparkled. His girl. Those words sounded so sweet to him. "I'm sure I have an email waiting."

"Or two or four or eight," Cliff joked, grinning. "She sure keeps tabs on you, mate."

"She loves me. What can I say." Keith finished stretching and headed for the Nautilus equipment. He loved working out, loved feeling his muscles stretch and strain, loved knowing he was as physically fit as he could be. Lance groaned and shook his dark brown head.

"Such a humbled answer. How can you work with him?" he asked Sven. The Norwegian smiled and clapped the Californian on the shoulder.

"His head is so in the clouds that I'm actually the one in command of the Turkey. He doesn't even realize it."

Keith shot his RIO a dark look. "Watch it, Shadow. I won't have Allura introduce you to her hot cousin, Romelle."

"What? Not you, too!" Lance looked mortified.

"Her hot cousin? Hey Keith, you playin' around on Ally?"

"No, of course not. But her cousin _is _fine," Husky said, flashing a grin at them as he settled himself at one of the machines.

"Do you have a picture?" Cliff asked, his curiosity piqued. Not that he was _interested_, but what guy didn't like seeing pictures of good-looking women?

"Hey, back off, Thief. That's _my_ date you're talking about," Sven said, eyes narrowed playfully. Lance and Cliff began to tease him, but their light-hearted bantering was cut short when another Coyote pilot burst into the base's weight room.

"Hey guys, North Korea just fired on some NATO officials that were there for peace negotiations. It's all over the news."

The four friends looked at each other for a long moment before rushing into the large lounge down the hall. Several of their comrades were already there, eyes glued to the TV. As Keith watched the footage, a coldness began to squeeze his heart. They would be going to North Korea.

F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14

Allura sat on the couch, barely breathing as she watched the brutal attack over and over. The news programs seemed to have nothing else to show. Jeff came into the living room, a heaviness settling over him. He knew what the attack meant: the U.S. armed forces would be responding to the cry for help that NATO was putting out. And that in turn meant Keith and Shannon would be leaving. Ally glanced over her shoulder at him, seeing her sadness mirrored in his eyes.

He gave her a quick smile, trying to reassure her. Sitting on the couch next to her, Jeff wrapped an arm around his sister for comfort.

"Why does this have to happen, Jeff? Why can't the world just get along for once?" Allura tried hard to keep her tears locked up, but a few trickled down her delicate face.

"Shh, sis. It will turn out okay. We don't know for sure that they'll have to go," he soothed, his tone gentle. His cell phone rang, and Allura burst into tears as he answered.

"Hey, Jeff. I'm guessing you've seen the news," Shannon said, his normally dashing tone subdued and quiet.

Jeff swallowed hard. "Yeah, we have." He gave his sister a squeeze, frowning when she got up and left the room.

"We haven't heard anything yet, but if we go, it'll be soon, within the next two weeks. How's Ally holding up?" Shannon's voice held soft concern.

"She's taking it hard, but we don't know if Keith will have to go or not." Jeff ran a hand through his hair, blue eyes worried.

"Take care of her, Jeff. I'll be in touch." Shannon was somber.

"Will do, Shan. Take care of yourself," Jeff said and hung up. He leaned his head back, collecting his scattered thoughts. He knew he had to keep it together for Allura, especially if Keith's squadron got sent into combat. He felt tired and depressed, and he wished it would rain so the weather matched his mood. The bright snow didn't do his darkness justice.

F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14

"I _have_ to see her before we leave." Keith's tone was adamant. The Coyotes were on standby, and no one was supposed to leave Oceana. Their squadron commander had insinuated that they might be leaving in two weeks, and the Alaskan could not stand the thought of going without seeing Allura first.

"They might let you since you already had leave scheduled," Cliff said, shrugging.

"Yeah, talk to Commander Hawkins. He's usually pretty good with stuff like that," Lance added.

"Have you talked to Allura yet?" Sven asked, eying his best friend.

Keith nodded, a fierce light in his eyes. Their conversation had been short due to time restraints being imposed, and she had been upset and worried. He had done his best to reassure her, but reassurance over the phone was not the same as reassurance in his arms. He sighed, frustrated.

"Go talk to Hawkins," Lance directed. He knew it was hard on Husky; they were all leaving their families, but he was the only one in their group leaving behind the woman he loved.

"I will. I'll catch up with you guys later." Keith started toward their Commander's office, determined and cool. He had to have this. He had to see her.

F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14

Allura's phone rang at 10 pm that night. She saw the ID and swallowed. _I can do this. I will not cry again. _"Hi, handsome." She kept her tone light.

"Hey, beautiful. How're you holding up?" Keith asked, voice heavy with concern. He knew Jeff would take care of her, but it wasn't the same.

"Better. I'm sorry about his afternoon."

"Don't be. This is hard on all of us." Keith paused, smiling. "I have some good news, honey."

Allura felt her mood shift a little. "Really? What?"

"I'm coming to visit in two days," he told her, laughing as she screamed in excitement.

"Sorry about that. Oh Keith, I'm so happy! When will you be here?!" Allura glanced up as her door banged open and Jeff barged in, worry etched into his face. "Just a sec, honey." She turned to her brother. "Keith is coming to visit! In two days!"

Jeff sighed and gave her a tired smile. "Great, sis. Next time, though, try not to scream so loud. I thought you were hurt or something." There was mild reproach in his voice.

"Okay. Sorry." She went back to her conversation as Jeff walked out, shaking his head. "So when will you be here?"

"On Wednesday. My flight gets in at 11:15 am. Can you guys meet me?"

"Of course! I can't wait to see you!" Ally thought she would burst apart from excitement. "How long can you stay?"

"That's the bad news, sweetie. I have to leave on Saturday morning, early. But we'll have almost three days together," he said, hoping she wouldn't be disappointed.

"That's okay, baby. I didn't think I'd get to see you at all."

"I love you, Allura. My time's up, but I'll see you in two days at O'Hare."

"At 11:15. I love you too, handsome. Take care." Allura hung up and ran for the door, flying down the stairs and nearly falling headlong. Jeff's head whipped toward her as she caught herself in time and practically danced into the living room. She gave Jeff a tight squeeze.

"Can you believe it? He's coming here for almost three days!"

Jeff hugged her back, giving her a gentle smile. "I'm glad, sis. You guys need to see each other." And he missed hanging out with the friendly Alaskan, too. Keith had become a major part of their family.

"It will be wonderful." Allura flopped down on the couch beside him. He offered her his Cherry Coke and she took a quick swallow, laying her hand on his shoulder for a moment. "Thanks, bro."

"For what?" he asked, glancing at her, cobalt eyes soft.

"For always being there for me. I really don't know what I'd do without you." She kissed his cheek, giggling when he blushed. "You are a wonderful person."

"As are you, sis." Jeff pressed a kiss to her forehead and the siblings settled back to watch _Life as a House_, one of their favorite movies.

A/N: I wanted to get away from the Middle East and its multitude of problems, so I picked North Korea as the "bad guy" for this story. It's not based on anything heard or seen. I just wanted somewhere different to focus the tension. RL2


	16. The Girl of His Dreams

WEP owns Voltron and its characters.

If you haven't been keeping up with the Voltron comics from Devil's Due, you really should get them. The story line is amazing!

Thank you for all of your reviews. The ideas are coming left and right, and I already have the next three chapters done. Now, finding the time to actually update...ya'll know how that goes! RL2

Chapter 16: The Girl of His Dreams

"It's late." Allura stared at the terminal, her hands clutched together. Jeff put his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it.

"Relax, sis. They aren't usually on time," he told her gently. He knew she was psyched up about seeing Keith, but the airlines weren't overly dependable. A group of rowdy and playful teenage boys sauntered past, some of them looking Allura over. She blushed while Jeff just shook his head. He remembered being that age.

"Allura! Jeff!" They turned to see Keith emerging out of a crowd coming from the terminal, a grin lighting up his dark features. Ally ran to him, throwing herself into his outstretched arms. "Hey, sweetheart," he whispered, his lips seeking hers for a moment. She snuggled against him, just content to stay as close as possible to him.

"Hey Keith." Jeff shook his hand. "Glad to see you made it safely."

"Yeah, me too. We had a delay and thought we'd have to switch planes, but they worked it out," Keith said, nodding.

"Let's get your luggage and get out of here," Jeff said, leading the way. Allura stayed close to Keith. She didn't have long with him, and she was determined to make the most of their limited time. Keith had brought only one bag and he shouldered it with ease. It was the first time the Alaskan had been to visit them at home, and he was anxious to see the place Allura always talked about.

"Nice truck, Jeff," he said as they stopped next to the big Ram, admiration in his dark eyes. "I've always been a truck guy."

"Thanks. I've had it for three years. Ally has a Durango."

"Really. I didn't know that." Somehow, it didn't surprise him. His girlfriend was the type of woman ready for anything. He helped her up into the lifted truck, climbing up beside her and sitting close. They didn't get much time together.

F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14

"Wow. It's beautiful," Keith said as they entered the old house. Allura flashed him a warm smile, reaching to take his hand.

"You can put your stuff in here," Jeff told him, pointing to one of the guest rooms. Keith stepped inside and set his bag down, appreciating the coziness of the place. His apartment was okay, but nothing like this. "I'll let Ally give you the tour, Keith. I have some errands to run," Jeff said. Allura shot him a quick grateful look and he smiled before turning to go. The couple watched him leave and then looked at each other, eyes bright.

Keith closed the distance between them in two steps, his arms snaking around Allura's tiny waist and holding her tight to him. His mouth captured hers with gentle force; he had learned his lesson that first time. Allura, her arms around Keith, held on as they expressed how much they loved each other, and how much they had missed each other. They backed away after a few minutes, the blonde feeling a little shaky. Keith kept his arms around her.

"I missed you," the Alaskan whispered, his breath soft and caressing.

"I missed you, too, Keith." Ally rested her head against his broad chest, just wanting to hear his heartbeat. He smiled, kissing the top of her head.

"Your home is great," he told her, running a hand up and down her back, his touch sending warm thrills throughout her slender body. She sighed in contentment, leaning harder against him. He smiled again. If she just wanted to be held, he could live with that. His arms drew her closer.

F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14

"Ah, Jeff. I wasn't sure you'd show up today or not."

The tall Illinoisan smiled, a twinkle in his cobalt blues. "Sorry I couldn't get here earlier. My sister's boyfriend flew in from Virginia."

"Not a problem. Come on. I've got three to show you. Guarantee you'll love at least one of them." Brad Walker, the head of Great Lakes Marina and Boat Sales, escorted the younger man out to the docks. Three beautiful, big, and decidedly expensive boats bumped against the long dock. Jeff's gaze immediately strayed to the largest, a silver-and-dark blue beauty with sweet, slender lines and a big hull. "You like her, huh? Just got her in yesterday."

"Yeah. She's gorgeous." Jeff hurried past the other two and stopped. _She's exactly what I want._ He glanced at Brad as the older man came up beside him. "Can I get onboard?"

"Of course. In fact, let me get the keys." Jeff climbed on and began exploring. Living quarters, including a kitchen and a living room, four bedrooms, and plenty of space to store scuba gear: oh yeah. He wanted it. The 24 year old tried to conceal his excitement. He'd kept his eyes open for a boat like this, and the prospect of being able to complete his plans for the winter was almost overwhelming.

An hour later they returned to the marina and Jeff went in to sign the papers. His and Allura's winter had just gotten a lot more interesting.

F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14 F14

They ate dinner at the Hard Rock Café that night and afterwards took Keith to Shock, their favorite dance club. Keith's hand tightened on Allura's as they made their way through the crowds, his dark eyes narrowing at anyone who gave his girlfriend a scrutinizing look. She gave him a reassuring smile, squeezing his hand. She and Jeff knew this place.

The bar tender smiled at Jeff. "Your usual?"

Jeff nodded, a sparkle in his eyes. "Same for Ally." The man nodded and handed them two Cokes in glass bottles. Keith laughed and pointed, getting himself one too. The place was wild, girls and guys moving to hypnotic music on the dance floor while various groups crowded around tiny tables. Jeff waved to some friends and gave Ally's elbow a squeeze before heading toward them.

"Come on. I see a table," Allura said, leading Keith out into the melee. He followed close; this might be home turf for his girl, but he knew how quick fights could break out. The table was in the back corner; two men were standing near it, but didn't seem too interested. Allura sat down, Keith next to her, close.

"Hey honey, who invited you to sit down?" one of the men inquired, his words slurred, his eyes red. Keith tensed.

Allura smiled. "I didn't think you were using it. May we sit here?" she asked, her tone polite but not too friendly.

The two men grinned. "Sure, honey, go ahead." They moved on, and Keith let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

Ally squeezed his forearm. "Relax, handsome. We're fine."

"I know." He smiled at her, locking eyes with her amazing ocean blues, feeling himself falling and not wanting to stop. How could he leave her? And not knowing for sure when he'd be back? "Allura, I love you," he said, leaning close to be heard over the music.

"I love you too, Keith." She pressed close for a kiss, then jerked back, eyes wide.

"Ally? What's wrong?"

"There's a girl, back there," she told him, pointing over his right shoulder. "I think she's in trouble." Keith turned, watching, his eyes narrowing into slits at the sight of a very pretty dark-haired young woman trying to pull away from two men.

"Ally, stay _right_ here," he commanded as he stood and started bulling his way through the crowd. Before he could intervene, Jeff grabbed one of the men and punched him, his old boxing moves making short work of him. Keith spun the other man around and hit him, all 185 pounds backing the solid blow.

Jeff, seeing that the two men were taken care of, turned to the girl. What ever words he'd planned on saying fled when he locked eyes with her. Soft, luminescent hazel orbs stared up at him, framed by long, dark lashes. He swallowed hard, fighting to gain back his senses. "Are you alright, miss?" he asked, his voice warm and low.

She nodded. "Thank you for your help," she said shyly, her cheeks a rosy red. Keith appeared at Jeff's shoulder and smiled reassuringly at the girl.

"They won't bother you again," the Navy pilot told her.

"Thank you." She glanced around, biting her lip, nervous. "Um, if you'll excuse me..." She made to walk around Jeff but he caught her arm, grasp loose so as not to frighten her. Her wide eyes met his concerned ones.

"Can I get you anything? A drink, or something to eat?" he asked, all at once desperate to keep her near him.

"Um, no, really, I'm fine." She tried to leave but he wasn't to be put off so easily. Keith saw that his friend had things under control and hurried back to Allura.

"My name is Jeff Davis," Jeff said, not for sure why he was so interested in this girl, only knowing that he was. She gave him another shy smile.

"I'm Lisa Jennings. Um, I, I really have to be going, but thank you again for your help....Jeff," she said, tugging from his grasp. He sighed as she melted back into the crowd, heading toward the doors.

"Was she okay?" Allura asked when Keith sat down. He nodded, taking a long swallow of Coke.

"Yeah. Your brother has a mean streak, beautiful," he told her, maple eyes dancing. "Remind me to never make him mad."

Ally smiled. "He used to box in high school, before he played football."

"What position?"

"Running back. He was All-State both varsity years." There was obvious pride in her voice. "Did you play?" Her blue eyes twinkled in the dim light.

"I played fullback, all four years." He looked away from her, a set hardness to his jaw. Allura frowned and reached to take his hand, surprised when he pulled away from her.

"Keith? What's wrong?" she asked, hurt.

"Nothing, beautiful." He glanced at her, seeing the pained look in her eyes and inwardly flinching. He didn't mean to take out his anger on her. "Let's just say I don't have that many fond memories of high school, or my home."

His girlfriend's eyes welled up with tears. "I'm so sorry, Keith. I promise, I won't mention it again." She paused, then added gently, "But know that I'm here to listen whenever you need to talk."

He smiled and gave her a soft kiss, running a finger down her silken cheek. "Thank you, sweetheart. I'll keep that in mind." He looked up as Jeff came to stand beside them, an unsettled look in his cobalt eyes. "Jeff, you alright, man?"

"Yeah, but I'm ready to go. Ally, if you and Keith want to stay, Hutch said he'd give you a ride home." His voice was low, tense. She shook her head.

"Actually, I'd rather get out of here. Keith?"

"That's fine by me. Come on." He stood and helped her with her coat, eying Jeff. Something wasn't right. And he had the feeling it had to do with the pretty girl they'd just rescued.


	17. Guy Talk

WEP owns Voltron.

Thank you for all the reviews, and for your patience. I don't have a lot time to devote to writing or updating, unfortunately. Hopefully that will get better.

MustangAce: Thank you for calling me on that. I figured my time line was _way_ too rushed, but I didn't want this story to go on forever, either. I did adjust when Keith and Sven leave a little, though.

Failte: Yes, you will be finding out more about Keith's past as the chapters get loaded. Let's just say he has a reason for the black temper he has.

Chapter 17: Guy Talk

Allura forced herself to stay quiet on the ride home, but she yearned to know what was bothering her brother. Jeff was silent, a determined look on his face. _Lisa Jennings. Why do I care? She obviously wasn't interested in me._ His blue eyes flashed. Keith glanced at him, frowning.

Jeff headed for his office once they got home and Allura attempted to follow him. Keith grabbed her arm, holding her still. "Keith..."

He shook his dark head. "I think he needs some space, sweetheart. When he's ready to talk, he will," he said, voice gentle. Allura slumped, feeling useless. "Honey, don't worry, okay? Come on." He took her hand and led her into the spacious living room. Settling onto the loveseat, the handsome Alaskan pulled his petite girlfriend into his lap, arms going around her slender frame. "Is this better?" he whispered.

"Yeah." Allura snuggled into him, feeling his arms tighten. She sighed, feeling much more content. But what had bothered Jeff so bad? And why was he shutting himself away?

Keith felt her stiffen in his embrace and kissed the top of her head. "Shh, Ally. Just relax. He's fine."

"I'm sorry, Keith. I just worry about him, you know?" She sounded depressed.

"I know. I'm uh, I'm actually a little envious of how close you two are," he said, voice low, as if confessing some dark, hidden secret.

Allura sat up, twisting in his lap to face him. "Really? Why?"

He locked eyes with her for a moment. "Really. My brother, Cade, and I, uh, we aren't close at all." Memories of his childhood and particularly teenage years in Alaska forced their way into his thoughts, and he had to fight them back, fight away the darkness that came with them. Now was not the time.

"Is he older or younger?" She was surprised to find he had a brother, for he never spoke of his family. She wanted to ask more, to dig a little deeper, but the look in his eyes stopped the questions on her tongue.

"Older, by two years. He just turned 27."

Allura's eyes widened. "I didn't realize you were a year older than Jeff."

"Does that matter?" There was a harshness to the words.

"No." Ally blushed, giving him a soft, shy smile, the one that most captivated him. "I like dating an older man," she whispered, watching his eyes darken to near-black. His lips grazed over hers, soft, tender, one hand coming up to cup the back of her silken head. Allura's eyes fluttered closed as she fell into him, letting herself get completely carried away.

They were still locked into one another when Jeff appeared, and he felt a sharp pang hit his heart. He wanted what they had. And Lisa...._What is it about her? I saw her for only a few moments....but she's beautiful, and shy, and I bet she's awfully sweet..._Shaking his head he turned and headed for his bedroom. He had no wish to disturb his sister's happiness.

Coyotes Coyotes Coyotes Coyotes Coyotes

Thursday morning dawned amidst a heavy snowstorm, nearly obliterating the sun. Allura showered and dressed in jeans and a heavy sweatshirt, her hair up in a silky ponytail. Keith greeted her in the kitchen with a warm hug and deep kiss, his maple eyes full of excitement.

"I can't believe this snow! I didn't think I'd get to see too much while I was here," he told her, handing her a mug of hot cocoa. She sat at the bar and smiled at him.

"You probably miss Alaska some, don't you?" She was feeling braver this morning.

He nodded. "Yeah. Don't get me wrong, I mean, my memories of home aren't all bad. And I definitely miss playing hockey."

" Does everyone play hockey there?" Allura sipped the burning liquid, watching him. His dark eyes sparkled.

"Pretty much. I mean, we have other sports, but when you get as much snow and ice as we do...." He trailed off with a shrug.

"Morning." Jeff strode into the kitchen, a fire in his cobalt eyes. Allura decided to charge.

"Jeff, what's wrong? You've been edgy since last night, and you went to bed without even saying anything." Her narrowed ocean blues met his dark cobalt ones, and he frowned.

"I was going to, but you were a little, um, _busy_, so I didn't," he retorted, voice a tad hot. Allura blushed, but she wasn't at all deterred.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just drop it." He grabbed an apple from the fridge and left without so much as a glance her way. Allura slammed her mug down and got up to give chase, but Keith intervened.

"Keith, move."

"Ally, let me try talking to him first." His tone was calm and soft, but there was definite authority to it. She sighed and turned away.

"Fine. Try your luck. You don't know how he gets," she warned, picking up her mug. Keith turned and headed out of the kitchen. He figured Jeff would've headed to his office, and his hunch was correct. The tall Illinoisan looked up as Keith knocked and entered.

"Well, at least you knocked. That's more courtesy than Ally'd give me," he said, shaking his head. Keith sat down in a leather armchair, eying his friend. "What? You too? I swear, I get no privacy." There was small annoyance in his voice.

"She wanted to hunt you down last night. Be glad I stopped her." Keith smiled, waiting. "So? I have to have something to give her, or she _will_ come barging in."

Jeff laughed, his cobalt orbs twinkling. "You're a good man, Lt. Commander Mitchell."

Keith groaned. "Oh, not here, please. I'm just a normal guy enjoying some time with his girlfriend and a good friend."

Jeff leaned back in his chair and opened the mini-fridge behind him, taking out two Cokes. He handed one to Keith and snapped open the other. As he took a long, burning swallow, he studied Keith.

"What?"

"How did you know Allura was someone you wanted to date? I mean, you had never met her or talked to her before that air show." His tone was coldly serious, his gaze frankly direct. Keith looked down, pondering for a moment.

"I just did. From the first time I saw her take her flight helmet off, I just knew. I'm not sure how to explain it," he said, rubbing a hand over his chin.

"Hmm." Jeff glanced out his large window. The snow was calming down some.

"Why? You interested in that girl from last night?"

Jeff nodded. "Lisa Jennings is her name. I got that much out of her. I just, I don't know. I thought about her all last night. Dreamt about her, too."

"You didn't know her at all?"

"No. Never saw her before last night. I even tried the internet, and found nothing useful. I just can't get her out of my head." Jeff sounded somewhat forlorn. "And if I say anything to Ally she'll want to take out newspaper ads to find her. And she'll worry about me."

"Yup, just like you would with her," Keith said, smiling. Jeff had to smile too, but he wasn't happy. "Would anyone at the club know her?"

"I asked around some last night, the regulars, but no one knew her. And those two apes had already left." His blues darkened, thinking about them hurting her again.

"You obviously tried the phone book."

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry, man. I wish I could help." Keith frowned a little. "You should tell Ally, though. She's pretty upset."

"I know." Jeff sighed, shoving a hand through his coal hair. "Sorry about this, Keith. You're supposed to be enjoying yourself and relaxing, and I've been bothering you with my problem."

"No, you haven't. Jeff, I am dating your sister, but you and I are good friends. I'm here anytime you need to talk." Keith's voice was warm, heartfelt. Jeff nodded, a true smile on his face.

"Same here, Keith." He stood and gestured toward the door. "Should we go enlighten our beloved Allycat?"

"I think so." The two handsome pilots walked out together, their friendship even more cemented, their trust in each other rock-solid.


	18. Saying Goodbye

WEP owns Voltron and its characters.

Thank you for all the reviews. I am having a ball writing this story! After this one is finished, I will be swinging back to my other series, where you'll see the two newly-formed Voltron Forces going into action.

Chapter 18: Saying Goodbye

"Jeff, are you sure you don't want to go?" Allura asked, putting a hand on his arm, her eyes concerned. She didn't want him to stay home, moping.

"I'm sure, sis. Go on, have fun." He waved them off. Keith nodded and walked Allura out to her red Durango, helping her in before going to the driver's side. He glanced at his girlfriend, reaching to touch her cheek.

"He'll be fine, beautiful," he assured her. She smiled, grateful for his intuition and care.'

"Thanks, handsome." She settled into her seat, glancing back over her shoulder to make sure the ice and hockey skates were there. "It's about an hour away, Keith."

"Alright. Let's get to it." He pulled out of the drive and headed out into the countryside toward Diamond Lake, a favorite place of Allura and Jeff's. Keith was anxious to get back on skates, feeling the bite of the blades as he glided on ice smoother than glass. It had been two years since he'd been back to Alaska, and he was ready to get out into the element he considered his own.

Coyotes Coyotes Coyotes Coyotes Coyotes Coyotes Coyotes

"O'Brien."

Shannon turned, seeing his good friend Ginger "Snap" Simons. The pretty honey-blonde walked up to him, a lackluster look in her sapphire eyes. "Hey, Snap. What's wrong?" the Irishman asked, concerned. Ginger was happy-go-lucky, and to see her depressed upset him.

"Just, you know." She met his worried eyes, not for the first time wondering what it would be like to stare into those luminous, deep obsidian eyes every night. Ginger bit her lip. "Shan, I'm, I-I'm just worried about what's going to happen. I mean, I'm not scared of combat, I just...."

Shannon took her hand and gave it a tug, glancing down the hall. "Come on. Let's go somewhere we can talk." He felt his heart skip just a little at the contact, but he shoved the feeling away. It was considered unbecoming conduct to get involved with another officer, no matter how beautiful and sweet she was.

They went to a lounge where a few pilots were gathered around the TV, watching the latest breaking news from North Korea. Ginger looked away and sat down at a table, Shannon sitting so he was blocking the TV. "What are you worried about, Ginger?" he asked, tone gentle.

She sighed. "About everything. I've been overseas before, but this time...."

"This time we're going to war." Shannon leaned forward in his chair, leveling his dark eyes on her. "We'll be fine, Snap. You're a very gifted pilot, and I honestly don't think anyone could take you."

She smiled, blushing a little. "Even _you_, Sham?" she asked, watching his eyes twinkle.

"Well, I wouldn't go _that_ far...." He broke off when one of the other pilots yelled. The two stood up and rushed to the others. "What's happened?!"

"A Royal Air Force Tornado that was flying in the safety zone just got shot down," said one of the other pilots, voice low. "North Korea's already denying they did it, of course...." An alarm sounded and the TV was forgotten as the USAF pilots hustled from the room, no doubt in any of their minds.

They would be going to war now.

Coyotes Coyotes Coyotes Coyotes Coyotes Coyotes Coyotes

"It's beautiful out here," Keith said, strapping his skates on. He'd borrowed Jeff's, and though they were a little too big, they were still comfortable. Allura had already stepped onto the lake, her blue gaze stretching across the expanse of frozen water.

"We've been coming here since we were kids," she told him as he joined her, an appreciative look on his face.

"Come on." Keith gestured forward and they skated off, staying away from the ominous dark patches. The cold snap that had sprung upon the Great Lakes states in October had blessed the winter revelers with early ice. Allura marveled at Keith's grace and skill; Jeff was a good, solid skater, but the Alaskan was a pure dynamo, a part of the ice itself.

She stretched her legs, enjoying the pure physicality. The trees that surrounded the lake grew into a brown blur as she sped up, pushing herself, faster, faster, skates biting clean, unimpeded by gravity. Keith had paused to watch her, a grin on his face. _Wow, can she move!_ And then his cell phone rang, spoiling both the beauty and the moment.

"What's up, Shadow?"

"Keith, you've got to come back. The North Koreans shot down a RAF Tornado early this morning," Sven told him, voice heavy with regret. "I'm sorry. Everyone's being called back."

Keith swore under his breath, his dark features twisting into a thunderhead. "Alright. Tell Hawkins I'll be back as soon as I can get a flight."

"I am sorry, Keith. Tell them both I said hello." Sven hung up and leaned his forehead against the wall. That had been a hard call to make.

Allura skated over to Keith, her breathing hard from the sprinting. "Keith, are you okay? What's wrong?" she asked, concern deepening her ocean eyes. He pulled her to him, almost crushing her delicate frame as he wrapped his arms around her. "Keith?" He heard the alarm in her voice.

"Sven just called. A Tornado from the RAF got shot down this morning." His voice was heavy, burdened.

She pulled back to see his face. "No, please say you don't have to leave," she whispered, knowing he did. Keith nodded.

"I'm sorry, beautiful. I want to stay here and be with you, but...this is my job. I have to go," he told her, tone gentle but firm. "Come on. We need to get back so I can get a flight." She nodded, unable to speak around the hard lump in her throat. They changed out of their skates and got into the Durango, Keith heading back to the house.

By the time they got back, Shannon had already called Jeff to tell him his orders had been moved up and he would be leaving within two weeks. When Jeff told Allura, her eyes filled with tears but she kept it together. She would not fall apart in front of Keith. The Alaskan found a flight leaving at six that night, and repacked his bag while Allura sat in sad silence on the bed, watching him.

He finished and glanced at his watch. It was time to go. "Allura." She looked up, seeing the worry in his dark eyes. He sighed and sat down next to her. "Sweetheart, I know this is hard for you. It's hard for me, too, but I'm a Navy pilot. I don't have a choice."

Her ocean eyes widened. "Keith, I know that. I'm not trying to make you feel guilty. I knew when I started dating you that this was a possibility. I'm just, I'm going to miss you so much." Tears welled up again but this time she could not block their hot, salty flow. Keith pulled her into his lap, kissing them away, whispering softly to her, his arms tight and secure.

He would miss her too, more than she would ever fully understand, but his duty lay with his squadron, VF-196, the Coyotes, and with the United States Navy. Giving her another gentle squeeze, he stood. It was time.

Coyotes Coyotes Coyotes Coyotes Coyotes Coyotes Coyotes

Oceana was in a frenzied state when he arrived later that night. Even Lance had no cutting witticisms for him. Sven met him in the pilots' lounge, where several other RIOs were meeting with their pilots, discussing the events of the day.

"Have they said when we're leaving?" Keith asked, tone low and determined.

Sven shook his head. "Best guess in early next month, maybe. They are deploying the ships that are already in-area, and you know how long it can take to get a carrier group ready. Hey, listen, I'm sorry about you having to leave Allura...."

"Don't be. It's not your fault. Come on. I need to know what's going on." Keith strode from the room, stoic, emotionless. He had the best combat face of them all. Sven followed, coffee eyes somber. This was really for real.

They met Cass coming down the hall, her eyes narrowed, her luxurious sorrel mane swept up in a ponytail. She nearly ran into Keith, the Alaskan reaching out to accost her. "Cass. What's wrong?" Though he harbored no romantic feelings toward her, he still felt he should look out for her.

Her fawn eyes were troubled as she looked up at him. "I just heard from my cousin. He's in the Marines. His squad is being shipped in tomorrow." Her voice was toneless, dead.

"I'm sorry, Cass." Keith knew the Marines would be the first ones in, and the most likely to incur injuries and deaths. He gave her a shoulder a quick squeeze. She gazed at him for a moment and then walked on, not wanting his sympathy.

"Come on, Husky. Let's see if Hawkins knows anything else yet," Sven said, giving his best friend a small push. Keith nodded and headed for their Commander's office, his face once again a granite mask.


	19. Quarrels and a Chance Meeting

WEP owns Voltron. Only Devil's Due has the rights to use the characters. Aren't they lucky?!

Chapter 19: Quarrels and a Chance Meeting

Allura tilted her head to the side as she surveyed the seven-foot-tall Christmas tree. Jeff scowled at her. "_Now_ what?"

"Well, I just think the star is too far back. Romelle?" Their spirited 23 year old cousin had come to spend the holidays with them, as her parents had decided to tour Europe rather than staying home.

"I think it does need to come forward, Jeff," Romelle agreed, giggling as Jeff rolled his eyes and clambered back up the ladder. "Yes, that looks much better. Ally?" When the petite blonde didn't answer she glanced at her. Allura was staring out the side window, a small sigh escaping her. Romelle and Jeff exchanged a look.

"Well, why don't we call it a day, girls? I'll take you out for dinner, anywhere you want," Jeff said, walking over to his sister. She didn't react to him. "Allura? Come on, sis, I won't let you mope around all night."

She spun on him, trembling, eyes red. "Moping? I'm sorry, Jeff, if I can't get into this as much as you right now!" She stormed past him, but her older brother wasn't about to take that. He reached out and grabbed her arm, swinging her around. Before Allura could retort he wrapped his arms around her.

"Shh, sis. Everything will be okay. They don't leave until tomorrow afternoon. Why don't you give him a call?" he whispered softly, feeling her relax against him. Keith's squadron had been held over until the entire carrier group could get put together, but now they were heading for North Korea and the war that was beginning to escalate.

"Thanks, Jeff. I won't be long," she said, gazing up at him. "I'm sorry for being such a brat."

He smiled. "It's understandable. But I _do_ want you in a more festive mood tonight, okay? Go talk to him." She hurried from the massive living room, taking out her cell phone. Romelle crossed the room to her older cousin.

"Care to take me on in Battlefronts?" she asked, a teasing tone to her voice. "After all, I'm up by two now."

"You're on." They moved to the big-screen TV, each taking their PS2 controllers in-hand and preparing to beat each other up, Star Wars style.

Coyotes Coyotes Coyotes Coyotes Coyotes Coyotes Coyotes

"Hello?"

"Um, is Keith Mitchell available?" Allura asked, surprised to hear someone else answer his cell.

"Allura? This is Sven. Keith and the other pilots are in a meeting," the Norwegian told her.

"Oh. Um, do you think he'll have time to call me back?" she asked, biting her lip. She didn't want to sound like a desperate girlfriend, but she really needed to hear his voice.

"I'll let him know you called. If there's anywhere he can swing it, he'll call you. Take care." Sven hung up; he didn't want to be rude, but he had things to do before they left. Everyone on the base was busy.

Allura frowned and hung up, but she knew how busy they must all be. Shutting the phone she headed out of the sunroom and into the kitchen, where she grabbed a Coke before going into the living room. The sight made her smile: a warm fire in the stone fireplace, a gigantic tree lit up in the big bay window, and her brother and cousin locked in mortal combat as Boba Fett and an Ewok.

"Elle, do you really think you can beat him like that?" she asked, giggling.

"I've beat him twice already using the Ewok," Romelle informed her. "He's really easy to hide."

"Yeah, ya cheater. I'm out here actually _playing_," Jeff growled as he took a shot, which Romelle easily avoided. Allura sipped her drink as she listened to their bantering, trying not to think about Keith. She knew she was lucky that he hadn't had to leave before this, but it didn't make it any easier to accept. "Ah, that's it. I give up, Elle. You're an awesome Ewok." Jeff threw down his controller and stretched out on the floor, leaning back on his elbows and glancing over his broad shoulder at his sister. "Talk to him?"

She shook her head. "No. Sven told me he was in a pilot's meeting."

Her brother's blue eyes grew concerned. "You okay with that?"

Allura gave him a quick smile. "It's his job, Jeff. He'll call me later if he gets a chance." Her voice was coppery bright.

He rolled into a sitting position. "Okay then. Come on. We're going out." The girls went upstairs to get ready as he ambled to the kitchen. It bothered him a little that Ally wasn't upset about not getting to talk to Keith. She was an emotional person, and it seemed she was attempting to shut that down. Frowning, he sighed, sitting on a bar stool, long legs dangling to the floor.

Jeff knew it would help if Shannon could contact them. His squadron was in a forward area, and he was flying sorties every other day. Or at least, that's what he'd told them three weeks ago. The war was still escalating, with the North Koreans and their allies showing no signs of backing down.

"Jeff? We're ready," Romelle said, midnight blue eyes somber. She knew Shannon as well, and knew it was hard on her older cousin having his best friend on the front lines.

"Okay. Let's go." He herded them out, trying to shake off the melancholiness that had stole over him. They all needed a night out.

Coyotes Coyotes Coyotes Coyotes Coyotes Coyotes Coyotes

"Ally called? When?"

"About 6:30. You were in the meeting."

"And you're just _now_ telling me?!"

Sven rounded on his best friend, staring into his petulant and stormy eyes. "Look, I've been a _little_ busy. In case you hadn't noticed, we're leaving for _war_ tomorrow."

Keith's maple orbs glittered with anger. "I _told_ you if Allura called to tell me immediately. She's worried and upset...."

Sven snorted. "Sounds like she needs a pacifier and a security blanket, not you." He knew the words would strike Keith hard, but he was too riled to take them back, even though he hadn't meant them.

Keith's breathing became fast and harsh, and he felt his temper reaching, stretching out, trying to react. And it occurred to him that he_ wanted_ to fight, wanted to let the darkness that haunted him constantly out. But this was Sven, his best friend, and even though what he had said warranted retaliation, he refused to give in. The Alaskan turned on his heel and strode away, shutting his emotions down.

Sven watched him go, coffee eyes narrowed. For a brief moment, he thought he might get to see the temper he knew Keith kept locked inside. He wished the Alaskan would confide in him more about his past, but Keith preferred to keep it to himself. And that wasn't healthy. For anyone.

"Shadow? What's up with Husky?" Lance appeared at his shoulder.

Sven shook his head. "Nothing that a psychologist couldn't fix. Or maybe seeing Allura."

Lance sighed, hazel eyes showing a tinge of green. "I'm not sure he's going to make it, being clear across the world from her." There was underlying derision in his voice and Sven grabbed him, pushing the shorter man against the wall, coffee eyes sweltering with fury.

"Are you suggesting Keith isn't fit to fight?" he asked, low voice edged with frost. "Because if you are, you and I are about to have some serious problems."

Lance's hazel eyes glittered as he shoved the RIO away. "That's _not_ what I was saying, so back _off_."

"That's what it sounded like, Storm." Sven took a couple of deep breaths, staring at his friend. _I don't need this now. Neither of us do._

Lance slumped against the wall. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come down on Husky ike that. I just think it's going to be rough on him. I mean, he loves Allura. The question is, more than flying?"

Sven shrugged. "I don't know. But he'll get through it. Keith is a soldier first."

"Yeah, I know." The two aviators walked down the hall, but there was no swaggering, no outward oozing of macho confidence. They carried a heavy burden now, knowing the journey they were embarking on could very well be their last.

Coyotes Coyotes Coyotes Coyotes Coyotes Coyotes Coyotes

Shock was in full roar by the time Jeff and the girls arrived, and he couldn't help but hope that Lisa would be here tonight. He hadn't seen her since that night in November, and it was driving him crazy. "Ally, grab that table back there," he directed and went to the bar for three Cokes.

Romelle followed her younger cousin, glancing around, her gaze catching those of several men, but she wasn't interested. She'd gotten to speak with Sven Jansson only once on the phone, but she was hooked. And from what Keith had told Allura, the Norwegian was hooked as well.

Allura sat down, trying not to notice the stares she and Romelle were getting. It wasn't that she felt threatened; several of Jeff's friends were there, but she hated _how_ the men were looking at them. _Keith, I miss you so much already. I wish you here. _

Jeff sat down next to her, a quick sweeping glare discouraging the gawkers. "Is she here?" Ally asked, watching his bright blue eyes darken.

"Not that I can see," he said, leaning back in his chair. "But don't worry, sis. I want us to relax and have fun." His voice was gentle; he wanted both girls to enjoy themselves.

From across the room Lisa Jennings watched him, her eyes soft and warm. She had seen him here three times since the night he'd come to her rescue like some Round Table knight on a white charger. Jeff Davis. She knew who he was, had read about his wealth and how close he was to his younger step-sister, and her heart melted at how kind and sweet he seemed. She was by nature shy and suspicious, having grown up in an ultra-rich family where no one trusted anyone. She was also quite superstitious; her grandmother Jennings loved telling her stories about witches and ghosts.

_It's now or never, Lis. Just go over and say hi. It's obvious he's been searching for you. _The pretty ebony-haired girl took a deep breath and began to walk across the dance floor, her dark hazel eyes locked on the handsome dark-haired man.

Romelle took a sip of her Coke and glanced over Jeff's shoulder, her midnight eyes widening as a slow, soft smile spread across her elegant face. "Jeff? Behind you," she directed quietly.

He frowned and looked over his shoulder, cobalt eyes growing wide as he stood, watching Lisa walk toward him. "Hey," he said, voice loud to be heard over the music but still gentle.

"H-Hi," she said, giving him a soft, shy smile as she reached him. "I, I saw you from across the room."

"I'm glad you decided to come see me," he told her, dark blue eyes warm. "I've been trying to find you."

She smiled again, feeling more comfortable and at ease. "I'm sorry I ran off the last time. I had somewhere to be," she said, tone apologetic. "But, but I've been thinking about you."

He grinned, feeling relief wash through him. "I've been thinking about you, too, Lisa. Come on, I'll introduce you to my sister and our cousin." He reached for her hand, giving it a quick reassuring squeeze. Intuition told him she was the type that needed that.

Lisa nodded and let Jeff lead her over to the table, smiling shyly at the two blondes. She had the strange sense that they would become very good friends to her.


	20. A Troubled Night

WEP owns Voltron and its characters.

Thank you for the wonderful reviews: 95 and still counting! That's amazing, especially when there is still so much to tell! For those worrying about _An Angel and Her Devil_ coming to an end quickly, I don't see one in sight yet.

Chapter 20: A Troubled Night

Shannon climbed down from his F-15, breathing deep. The ground crew was already beneath and around the jet, checking it over and readying it for another sortie. He walked away, tired to his very core, an ache ricocheting through his mind. Every time he closed his obsidian eyes he saw again the bright flashes of flak, and cursed the night-time bombings. All he wanted was a hot shower and his bed, but there was debriefing before that. The Irishman sighed as he headed to headquarters.

Ginger was waiting outside the office, her head in her hands. Shannon frowned in concern and sat down beside her. "Ginger, what's wrong?" he asked, voice tired but calm.

She lifted her head and he saw a deep, blue bruise on her right cheek. His eyes widened. "I-I ran into some trouble on my run earlier," she told him, trying to sound as calm as he was. "I took some flak."

"I didn't hear about it," he said, eyes narrowing. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "Just bruised a little. They sent me to get fixed up. I guess they're sending in some Wild Weasels after the gun emplacements."

Shannon gave a short nod. "Good." He looked her over; she didn't look like she felt all that great, and he felt a strong urge to gather her into his arms and hold her. That was, of course, out of the question, but he did give her hand a quick, tight squeeze.

"Captain O'Brien?" Shannon nodded at the Lieutenant and watched the man disappear back into the office.

"Hang in there, Snap. We're going to get through this. I'll catch you later," he said, standing and going into the office. Ginger watched him go, so strong and powerful, and even perhaps a little reckless, and knew they would win this war if only because they had good field commanders like him. She sighed and closed her eyes.

Coyotes Coyotes Coyotes Coyotes Coyotes Coyotes Coyotes

"Ally, I don't have much time. I'm sorry I couldn't call earlier," Keith said, trying to focus on her. He was still angry with Sven, but didn't want her to pick up on it.

"It's okay, sweetie. I understand," she told him softly. "When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow at ten. They bumped it up a couple of hours." Keith glanced at the clock; he needed to get some sleep. "Are you doing okay?" the Alaskan asked, laying his head back on his loveseat.

The petite blonde was standing just down the street from Shock; she could see Jeff stick his head out the door every other minute or so. "I'm okay, Keith. I mean, I really miss you, but don't worry about me. Oh, hey Lisa's at the club tonight." Allura decided to get the conversation away from the subject of his leaving. It was just bringing them both down.

"Oh yeah? Jeff must be ecstatic." Keith tried to sound enthused and didn't quite make it.

"He is. And she's really nice and sweet, too." She couldn't do it, keep up this small talk like he was just one town over or something. "Keith, I know you have to go, but...I'm going to miss you so much!"

He heard the pain in her voice and his heart constricted. This wasn't fair. It was his job, but it wasn't fair at all to her, or to him. "Honey, I know this is hard for you. It is for me, too. But I'll contact you whenever possible, okay? We're going to get through this, beautiful. I promise." He glanced at the clock again and sighed. "Baby, I have to go. I'll get in touch when I can, okay? Keep your cell on you."

"I will, handsome. Take care of yourself, okay? No heroics. I love you, Keith." She managed to hold in her sob until she'd finished talking.

Keith's eyes were glistening. "Don't worry, honey. I'll be fine. You just stay close to Jeff. Let him take care of you. I love you, Allura. Goodbye, sweetheart."

She swallowed hard. "Goodbye, baby." She heard the phone click and felt like collapsing. _No. No! I have to be strong. I can do this!_ Before she could attempt to walk away she felt arms go around her and looked up into Jeff's worried face. "T-That was Keith."

"I guessed as much. Come here." Jeff held her tight, letting her compose herself. "Shh, sis. Everything will be alright." He felt her nod her head against his chest and held her tighter. His sister was strong, but every now and then she just needed someone else's strength to rest on.

Romelle frowned, her midnight eyes saddened as she watched him comfort Allura. Lisa stood beside her, marveling at how close the two siblings were. She envied them that, having grown up in a family where closeness was shunned. "Are they always close like this?" she asked, glancing at Romelle.

"Yeah. He's very protective of her," the blonde said, nodding. "She's really going to need him now."

"Her boyfriend's in the Navy?"

"A pilot. He's shipping out tomorrow." Romelle sighed. "I already hate the war."

"Me too." Lisa checked her watch. It was getting late, and even though her parents wouldn't care where she was, she wanted to be home. There was no telling what trouble her younger twin brothers had gotten themselves into. "I should be going now," she told Romelle quietly, almost reluctantly.

The elegant blonde nodded. "You should say goodbye to Jeff first. He'd be crushed if you didn't." Her tone was gentle. As if on cue, the two siblings walked over, Allura wiping her eyes, her motions hasty. Lisa smiled shyly at Jeff, whose cobalt eyes were locked on her, letting her see that he was thinking of her, even while comforting his sister.

"I um, I need to be getting home," she said, voice low, demure. "I had fun tonight." She felt a hand under her chin, raising her hazel eyes until they met vivid blue ones.

"Me too, Lis. Can we give you a ride?" Jeff asked, not ready to let her go. She shook her head, raven hair swishing over slender shoulders.

"I have my own, but thank you."

"We'll let you two talk," Romelle said, taking Allura's hand and leading her back into the club. Jeff's gaze never left Lisa. She felt almost like that fabled deer in the twin high beams, and stifled an urge to back away. Trust was not a commodity easily given away.

Jeff watched her, watched her eyes, her body. She was starting to withdraw from him. He had to say something. "Listen, Lis, I really like you, and I want to see you again."

She looked down, then off to the side, anywhere but at him. Guys interested in her didn't stay around long when they found out about her family, and its connections. But yet she found herself saying, "You can call me, if you'd like. I, I want to see you again, too, Jeff."

He smiled, softly, and reached for her hand, his movement slow and gentle. "I'd love to." She went to him, body stiff and then relaxing as he touched her cheek, a warmness amidst the chilly December air. "Would you like to go out tomorrow?"

Lisa inhaled the night, heart beating fast. This was moving so quickly for her, a woman who made no bold moves but preferred to hang back, and yet she felt this was _right_, that maybe he was the one she'd been hoping her whole life for. "I-I'd love to, Jeff. I, um, I really like to ice skate...."

"Me too. Do you want to meet, or have me pick you up?"

"Meet, at the Central Rink. Around 1:00?" Her hazel eyes were luminous, locked on his handsome face. He nodded and she smiled, feeling happier than she had in a long time. "I guess I'd better be going."

"Lisa." She gazed up at him and saw the question hovering in his dark blue eyes and she swallowed hard, taking a step closer to him. His arms slid around her thin waist, drawing her tighter to his taut body, his head lowering, his lips seeking then taking hers. The contact was sweet and gentle, but Lisa recognized his control and felt safe in it. Jeff drew back, brushing his long fingers through her raven tresses. "See you tomorrow at one, at the Central Rink."

"Okay. Bye, Jeff." Lisa fled before anything more could be done or said. Tomorrow. It was full of promise, and she couldn't wait to see him again.

Jeff watched her leave, his heart beating hard in his chest. He had a date with his dream girl, and if their quick kiss had been any kind of indication, she was feeling the same way he was. He went back inside the club, instantly scanning for his sister and cousin, relieved to see them talking to Hutch and Marvin, two of their good friends.

Romelle looked up and caught his questioning gaze, her own midnight eyes concerned. Jeff frowned and sat down beside Allura, putting a hand on her slim shoulder. She shifted restlessly, and he knew both girls were ready to go. Nodding to the other guys, Jeff shepherded Ally and Elle out to the Ram, making sure both were buckled in before driving off.

"Ally..."

"Don't, Jeff." Her voice was tense, emotional, her hands clenched in her lap. If she talked, she'd cry. Her brother sighed and stepped on the accelerator, the big truck responding with a dual-exhaust growl.

"Are you seeing Lisa again?" Romelle asked, trying to diffuse the stress.

"Yeah, tomorrow. We're going skating." He couldn't hide his pleasure, his excitement, even as he heard his sister sniffle. "Ally, look, I'm sorry Keith's leaving tomorrow, really I am. But you can't just wallow in pity, okay?" His tone was a little rough. "And you can't expect us to cater to you all the time, either."

Allura bit her lip, hard, blood seeping into her mouth as she sought to keep her tears at bay. She felt Romelle squeeze her shoulder from the rear seat but gave no acknowledgement. She heard Jeff sigh again, but he said nothing else. The rest of their ride home was made in stony silence, with Allura trying to control her tears. She wanted to be with Keith so badly, so deeply, that she literally ached with longing.

Once home she ran to her room, her slamming door Jeff's way of knowing to leave her alone. Romelle shed her coat and watched her older cousin as he retrieved a Coke from the fridge and strode into his office. The pretty blonde narrowed her eyes and followed him; she wasn't letting him get away with what he'd said.

Jeff looked up at her, shaking his head. "Don't, Elle. I'm tired and definitely _not_ in the mood," he said, dark cobalt eyes glinting. She stopped in front of his desk.

"You should apologize. That was cruel, and you know how upset she is."

He sighed, a tired, disheartened sound. "I know. But this was a great night for me. Ally'll be alright. She knows I didn't mean it."

"Does she?" Romelle paused when she heard the front door open. "Allura?" She ran to the kitchen, Jeff on her heels. They heard a vehicle start and back out, and he threw open the door, cursing as the Durango sped onto the road. "Jeff?"

"Stay here." He grabbed his keys, his temper climbing with every step he took to his truck. _Of all the stupid things for her to do....the roads are getting icy...._He backed out and began to follow her. _Please, Lord, let her be alright. Don't let her do something foolish...._

Allura saw the headlights behind her and ignored them. She didn't blame Jeff for his outburst; he was having a great time with Lisa, and she had brought him down. She just wanted to be with Keith so bad! The headlights drew close quickly, but backed off when she put her blinker on and pulled into a gas station. Shutting the Dodge off, the petite blonde climbed out and waited for the approaching tornado that was her older brother.

"Just what do you think you're _doing_?!" Jeff ranted, his cobalt blues a violent storm of anger and worry.

Allura sighed. "I just wanted to get out of the house, and I really wanted some chocolate and a Mountain Dew," she told him, her voice low and contrite. "I didn't think you'd notice."

Jeff swallowed and took a step back, fighting to contain his temper. "Ally, look, I'm sorry for what I said earlier. It was cold, and I know how much you're going through right now. I just...."

"Don't. You're right, in a way. I can't just mope around while he's gone. I didn't mean to be such a downer tonight." She gazed up at him, her ocean eyes lit by the bright lights of the station.

"You have every right to be, sis. And remember, even though I'm a jerk sometimes, like tonight, I am always here for you. No matter what, okay?" His blues were quiet and earnest. "Are we okay now?"

Allura smiled. "As long as I get some chocolate and caffeine we are."

"Deal." Jeff smiled and the two headed into the gas station, content again._ And I promise, Allycat, I won't hurt you like that again. I'll take care of you, always._

Coyotes Coyotes Coyotes Coyotes Coyotes Coyotes Coyotes

On the East Coast, Lieutenant Commander Keith "Husky" Mitchell gazed around his apartment, his maple eyes near-black with emotion. It wasn't so much the leaving as it was the cruel knowledge that he might not be back. Ever.

He picked up a frame that held a picture of him and Allura at the North Carolina air show, a spark lighting his eyes for a moment before fading again. Opening the back he slid the photo out and held it to his broad chest. No matter what was coming, he would keep it together, for her.

_I'll do my best to come home to you, beautiful. I promise, with everything I am._

Coyotes Coyotes Coyotes Coyotes Coyotes Coyotes Coyotes

A/N: I've had two or three people ask me in their reviews if I know someone in the service, and I do. My cousin Jeff is in the Navy Seabees, and is currently in the States right now, but he has served in several places, including Iraq. I hope and pray every day that our President will see us clear of this war, and that more of our beloved won't be lost to this cause. Thank you for reading this story, and please, keep our service men and women in your thoughts and prayers. They need us, as much as we need them. RedLion2


	21. Breaking Barriers

WEP owns Voltron.

Hey everyone! Hope you are enjoying the Christmas season. We have gotten pounded by snow here in Western Michigan, but the snowmobilers love it!

Just want to wish everyone the best of holiday wishes and a wonderful New Year's!

Chapter 21: Breaking Barriers

Lisa pushed her raven hair back and glanced at her watch, sighing. Jeff had eight minutes to get to the rink, and she was already doubting him. Perhaps it was because she'd never met a man she could believe in. Turning to go, she felt a gentle hand take hold of her elbow. She swung around, automatically gazing up.

His cobalt eyes sparkled at her with warm excitement. "You weren't leaving me, were you? I still had seven minutes," he told her, smiling.

Lisa's heart stuttered and she felt like she was passing out. How could Jeff be even more handsome and charming than the night before? She blushed, not quite able to say anything for fear of sounding foolish. Jeff leaned toward her, eyes turning serious.

"You okay, Lis?" he asked, voice low and concerned.

She nodded, hazel eyes wide. "I'm fine, Jeff. I, I wasn't going to leave..."

He laughed then, a deep sound that rumbled up from his chest, and the shy woman found herself laughing as well, and not sure why. "I was just teasing you, Lisa," he told her, grinning. "Care to skate with me, beautiful?"

Lisa nodded and took his hand, feeling secure as he walked next to her, his tall frame imposing to her willowy one. They traded shoes for skates and she followed him onto the ice, admiring how easily he fit into the crowd. Could she ever do that? She doubted it.

Jeff reached for her hand, squeezing it in reassurance. He already was in love with her shyness, the way she wasn't quite sure what to do. He had always been a leader, and he enjoyed taking care of people. Lisa was someone who seemed in need of a lot of care. They skated easily together, Jeff suiting his long strides to her shorter ones as they moved around the rink. She was comfortable and confident on the ice, and he enjoyed being with her, his dark blues deterring too many stares from other admiring men.

When they sat down to rest, Lisa was flushed but feeling exhilarated. "You're a terrific skater, Jeff."

He smiled. "So are you, Lis. Have you been skating long?"

"Since age four," she said, smiling up at him. "You?"

"Age eight. My sister loved it and I got dragged into going, but I do like it," he told her, eyes warm and caressing. He saw her shiver and frowned. "Do you want to go?"

"Oh, no, I'm fine." Lisa glanced around, then squeezed his knee, bringing a bright smile to his face. "Want to skate some more?"

"Yeah." This time he followed her, and couldn't wait until he could hold her again, like he had the night before. She glanced over her shoulder at him, an encouraging look in her pretty hazel eyes, and his heart pounded as he hurried to catch her.

COYOTES COYOTES COYOTES

"It might help if you talked to someone." Keith looked up and frowned at Sven. The Norseman sat down and waited expectantly.

"You're not the someone I want to talk to." The Alaskan still wasn't done being upset with his RIO.

"Didn't say I was. Just said it might help." Sven wasn't one to back down from a confrontation, and he knew one was coming. Keith's maple eyes turned near-black and he wanted to scream or run or throw something, _anything_. But instead he turned the anger and frustration back into himself. Sven's coffee eyes took on a fine sheen of veiled annoyance. They had known each other for near eight years now, and still the Alaskan wouldn't let him in.

"Forget it, Sven. I'm not in the mood." Keith went to turn away and felt his friend grab his arm. He turned back to stare at his RIO.

"Not this time, Husky." The Norwegian's voice was rocky. "Come on. Let it out. Quit caging it."

Keith's breathing bolted and his eyes snapped. His temper, black and cold, roiled just below his consciousness and he realized he was tired of holding all that hurt in. Sven kept hold of his arm, watching the internal struggle in his friend's eyes. "Come on, Keith."

Biting down hard on the inside of his cheek, Keith took a deep breath. "Why? Why do you...."

"Care? I'm your best friend, and this is tearing you apart. Let me help you get over it, whatever it is. If you keep pushing it down, it'll surface when you can't control it, like maybe when you're with Allura." The Norseman knew from his friend's stricken look that he had hit a nerve.

Keith slowly sank to the floor, Sven going with him, steeling himself. Whatever Husky had to say, it wouldn't be good. "My, uh, my dad was really hard on us. My mom, Cade, and me. He and Mom used to fight a lot. Not so much when we were kids, but when we got older." Keith's words were choppy. "My mom used to stick up for us when Dad got yelling, and then he'd take....." The Alaskan had to pause, had to consciously restrain the rising storm of fury. His friend waited patiently. "He uh, he'd take her to the back room and we'd hear her crying. It was so awful, and then it was just silence."

"Did your dad ever hurt you or Cade?" Sven asked, tone calm, quiet. His deep brown eyes held sympathy.

Keith nodded, seeming almost reluctant to do so. "Yeah, sometimes. If we played a bad game, or were out too late. Cade got it worse, usually."

"Because he was older?"

Keith met Sven's eyes. "Because he was better." He stood and started to pace, a harsh light in his eyes. "I was good at sports, probably better in football than Cade, but my dad never saw that. He rode us both hard, but he always thought Cade was so much better than me. They fought a lot, but it kept the spotlight off me. Mom always tried to help, but it didn't matter."

"Why didn't you guys leave?"

"Where could we go? Mom had no relatives and she had some health problems. It got really bad after Cade left. Dad only had me then." Keith stopped pacing, his hands clenching into tight fists. Sven stayed silent, letting Husky grapple with the flowing emotions.

"You know, I used to think about suicide. I always figured that if I just ran away, Dad would track me down. But I couldn't leave my mom alone with him. When I graduated, I knew the military was my only escape, and I wanted to fly. My mom almost begged me to go...."

"Is your mom still with your dad?" Sven's voice was heavy with concern.

"Yeah. She writes sometimes and says he's gotten better."

"You don't believe it."

"No. She just doesn't have the strength to leave, not after this many years."

"Didn't anyone in town get suspicious? Friends?"

Keith snorted, anger scorching through the rough sound. "Sure. But a small town like that? The men figured she had it coming, and the women were just glad they hadn't married him. I mean, he had girlfriends all the time." He paused for a minute. "I haven't been home in two years."

Sven put his head down. No wonder Keith was the way he was. All the years of abuse and ridicule....it would have critically wounded for a life a lesser man. "Does Ally know about any of this?"

"No."

"You'll have to tell her, Keith."

"Why? So she can break up with? After all, the apple doesn't stray far from the tree." His tone was bitterly cold.

Sven stood, shaking his head. "Then you don't stand a chance, Husky. Besides, you are your own person. You don't have to be abusive like that. You know that."

"I know. But...sometimes, I just get so tense, so furious, that I'm afraid I might take it out on someone. And, and if I ever hurt her...." Keith just shook his head. "I'd die if I did that." _And I would: Jeff would kill me._

"Keith, you have to let it out. Let it go. Yeah, you had a pretty awful life growing up, but look at it now: a Lieutenant Commander in the Navy, an F-14 pilot, a great martial artist, and a beautiful, sweet woman who loves you. I'd say you've done something right."

Keith stared at him. "What are you? A psychologist?"

Sven grinned. "No. My mom is. I listen once in awhile." Keith just shook his dark head and sighed. It felt great to have shared his burden, well, part of it at least. There had been some very black times in the Mitchell home, times he wasn't ready to share yet. "So. The choice is yours, Husky. But you'll regret it if you don't share this with her." Sven turned to leave, determined that he'd said enough for one night.

"Sven." The Norwegian glanced at his friend. "Thanks. I owe you one."

"Friends don't need to keep score, Keith. See you later."

Keith smiled as his RIO left and flopped down on the floor. _I know I should tell Allura. I should have told her before now. But...what will she think of me? If she broke up with me...._Keith sighed, a heaviness that was all-too-familiar settling into his chest. He now knew how his life could be, full of promise and sweetness, but he had to have Allura. Without her, his life was empty. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander to his golden-haired angel.


	22. Setting Sail

WEP owns Voltron.

Chapter 22: Setting Sail

"I can't believe its Christmas already," Romelle said, a soft sigh escaping her. She leaned back on her elbows and surveyed the presents and wadded-up wrappings.

"And the best present hasn't been given," Jeff informed her with a wink. Allura gazed up at him. "Come on. Get dressed."

"Where are we going?" his sister asked, covering a yawn. Tradition had demanded them up at six, and she'd had a restless night, worrying about Keith. She hadn't heard from him since his carrier had left.

"Just get dressed. Warm," Jeff ordered, grinning. He watched as they climbed the stairs and hurried to his office. Opening the small safe he kept, he took out a small manila envelope and slid a set of keys out. Slipping them into his jeans pocket he went into the kitchen to wait for the girls.

"We're ready!" Ally called from the foyer, where she and Romelle were pulling on their coats and gloves.

"Hats too."

"Hats?" Romelle raised an eyebrow.

"Hats." Jeff nodded, eyes twinkling. "Ready?" They hurried out to the Ram, Jeff inhaling deep. The air was cold and tangy, burning and crystallizing his lungs. Perfect weather.

"So, are you seeing Lisa today?" Allura asked, trying not to sound bitter. She really liked the dark-haired girl, and thought she was good for Jeff, but seeing them together made her miss Keith all the more.

"Yeah, tonight. She and her family aren't close," he said, cobalt eyes darkening a little. Lisa was very vague about her family, which bothered him, but he sensed she was still learning to trust him, so he wanted to be patient.

"Oh, Ally, before I forget, Hutch called last night and said there's a big party at Cloudy's tonight," Romelle said, wanting to get her cousin's mind off of Keith.

"Okay." Allura wasn't interested in any party. _Why hasn't Keith called me? __Shannon__ gets to call every now and then._ It made her worry even more.

"Allycat, I'm sure he's fine," Jeff said, reaching to squeeze her hand. "He's a good pilot."

"I know. I just, why hasn't he called yet? It doesn't seem right." Her voice was low and heavy.

"He will when he can," he told her, hoping that was true. He turned toward the water front, his mood brightening again. "Here we are, girls. Let's go."

Romelle and Allura followed him, both mystified. They knew Jeff loved the water, but why...."You bought a boat." Ally's voice held astonishment as Jeff waved toward the behemoth bobbing against its mooring ropes.

"Yes I did. And the three of us are going somewhere warm with it."

"Seriously? I mean, like how warm?" Romelle asked, her gaze sweeping the pretty but daunting machine.

"I was thinking the Caribbean. Scuba diving, hunting down some old wrecks...what do you think?" He was a little nervous, wondering how they'd react. They would want to go, wouldn't they?

"What about Lisa?" his sister asked, finally looking at him, a troubled look in her eyes.

"I'm asking her to go with us. Tonight, when I see her. " Jeff stepped closer to her, not liking how upset she appeared. "Sis, what's wrong? Don't you want to go?" His voice was gentle.

"Oh, no, it's nothing like that. I think the boat's great, Jeff, and going somewhere warm sounds wonderful," she rushed to say, seeing his disappointment.

"But?"

"It's nothing." Allura walked over to Romelle. "Can we go aboard?"

"Yeah. Come on." He moved to the edge of the dock, letting Allura get away for now. He'd pin her down later. "Watch your step, Elle," he said, taking her arm to assist her. She stepped up onto the great ship, amazed at the sheer mass of it. "Allycat." Allura took his hand and went to climb up, feeling her left foot slip on some ice. She gasped as she fell forward, the icy water all at once closer.

"Jeff!" Panic rang sharp in her cry.

He lunged, catching her around the waist and drawing her back to safety. "Shh, it's okay. I've got you," he said, taking a deep breath. That had been too close. Allura nodded, her heart racing. She leaned against him, just needing to feel that security. "You okay?" he asked, blue eyes concerned.

"I am now. Sorry. I'll be more careful."

"It's alright. The dock is pretty slippery. Come on." Jeff practically lifted her onto the boat, following close. Romelle was waiting, glad Ally hadn't been hurt. "Follow me." Jeff began his tour, his tone animated and excited. "This is where we'll store the scuba gear," he said, showing them a large storage area.

"Um, are we going to take lessons?" Romelle asked, curious. "I don't know how to dive."

Jeff smiled in reassurance. "I'll teach you, Elle. There's really nothing to it."

"Have you done it before, Ally?"

The petite blonde nodded. "Shan and Jeff have taken me a couple of times. It's kind of scary at first, but fun."

"Well, I'm all for it." Romelle smiled, meeting Jeff's gaze. He grinned and looked at his sister.

"Ally? What do you think?"

She nodded, smiling as she glanced around. "I agree. When are we leaving?"

"As soon as we want. We need to buy some new gear before we go, or we can get it further south."

"What if Lisa can't go?" Romelle asked, seeing her cousin's eyes sober and feeling bad for asking.

"I'd already planned on doing this before we started dating, so we'll go anyway," he told her, his heart clenching. To leave Lisa would be hard, but he wanted this too badly to stay.

"Okay then." Allura shivered, the brisk wind getting to her. Jeff waved the girls forward, knowing he should get them somewhere warm right then.

"Come on. Let's go for lunch," he said, getting off the boat first so he could help them. Once they were down safely, he gave his boat one last appraising look. It would be a fun winter.

COYOTES COYOTES COYOTES

"Scuba diving? Me?" Lisa felt her nerves start up. Jeff set aside the book of ship wrecks she'd gotten him and drew her close, seeing her distress.

"Lis, relax. It's perfectly safe if done right. And you know I'd never let anything happen to you. Besides, you don't have to dive if you don't want to," he said, voice soft and gentle. "But I really want you to come, sweetheart."

"I'd love to, Jeff, but are you sure Ally and Elle don't mind me tagging along?"

"They want you to come." His deep blue eyes were earnest. "So?"

Lisa felt a giddy excitement boil up inside her as she nodded. "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow, if you want. This weekend. When can you get away?"

"As soon as possible. Oh Jeff, this is going to be wonderful!" She threw her arms around him, marveling at how much she trusted him, how much he meant to her. Jeff laughed and hugged her back, kissing her cheek.

"We can probably leave Saturday, if that works. The girls are ready to get going, too." Well, Romelle was. Allura still seemed unsure, and he had to find out why.

"Saturday works." Lisa kissed him, startling Jeff a little. She rarely initiated intimacy, but he was quick to recover, his arms tightening, holding her captive to him. He knew this trip would be perfect now, having her at his side. _My three favorite girls and a big, beautiful boat.__ I can't ask for more._

COYOTES COYOTES COYOTES

"Jeff?" He looked up as he walked into the foyer to see Allura, an apprehensive look on her pretty face. He shrugged his coat off and hurried to her.

"What is it, sis? You feeling okay?" he asked, putting his hands on her slim shoulders.

"Yeah. Um, I just wanted you to know that I am really excited about going on the boat. I know I haven't exactly been acting like it..."

"Allycat, what's wrong? Does it have to do with Keith?"

She hung her head, and he felt her shudder. Blue eyes deepening with instant concern, he tipped her chin up, seeing the tears glistening in her eyes. "Come on." He led her into the kitchen and sat her down at the table, taking a seat next to her. "Okay, tell your big brother all about it," he said, his voice gentle and soft. She smiled a little.

"I guess, I just feel guilty going on this vacation when he's overseas, fighting in the war. I mean, shouldn't I stay home, maybe?" She sounded confused and upset, and he gave her a warm smile, his hand taking hers.

"Sis, Keith would not want you to stay here, moping around all day. I know him. Besides, he wanted me to look after you. Now how can I do that if you're here, and I'm in the Caribbean?" She nodded slowly, wiping at her eyes. "Its okay, Allycat. It's not a crime to have some fun while your boyfriend's doing his job. He'll still be able to call you, right? Come on. Let's go watch Leno or something." He helped her up, grabbing two Cokes from the fridge. He knew Elle had gone to the party at Cloudy's, but wasn't worried about her. His friends would take care of her.

"Thanks, Jeff. I needed to hear that, I think. So, is Lis going with us?" Ally asked, taking the Coke from him as he sat next to her on the big couch.

"Yeah. I think we're leaving Saturday. And you're welcome, Ally. That's what I'm here for, okay? Anytime you need to talk, just come find me." He gave her a quick hug before settling in with the TV remote. Now things were on the level. And he couldn't wait to leave.


	23. Finding His Way Again

WEP owns Voltron and its characters.

Lady Lydia: I'm not sure Sven or Keith would approve of the girls finding new loves in the islands...but they are going to find trouble!

Failte: Thank you for the wonderful holiday story you are giving us! And while Keith is a better man than his father, he still has things to work out, as you'll see in this chapter.

Jen23: I always wanted a brother, and if I'd had one, I'd want him to be like Jeff. Well, maybe not so overprotective...!

GoldAngel2: There is some intrigue and trouble coming up, anime bud. Hang in there for it!

To everyone else who has been reading and reviewing, including Ace, thanks so much. I am having a lot of fun with this story, and still see no end in sight for it.

Chapter 23: Finding His Way Again

The constant flying was getting to them. Sorties were non-stop, with the crews getting little rest. Keith drank the black coffee, no longer grimacing at the taste. He had to have it to keep going. They'd lost one Coyote jet so far in the four months they'd been on-station, but the loss was still a devastation to the squadron.

He'd only talked to Allura twice in that time, both calls short and evasive. He knew she was hurt, but his mind was too plugged into their situation here on the carrier to focus on anything else. There would be time later, after this was finished, to pick up things with her. _If _there was a later. The North Korean flak was murder, blooming across the sky, reaching and stroking for his F-14, wanting to crumple it into a fireball.

"Keith, let's go," Sven said, taking his coffee from him and setting it down. The Alaskan made no comment as he walked out of the ready room, a wooden soldier on a mission. Sven followed, knowing it was getting to his best friend. Keith was once again shutting himself down, shoving his emotions into a deeper abyss where no one could reach them, not even Allura.

Sven had called Romelle four times, any chance he could get. He knew she was enjoying her time in the Caribbean, although she was still nervous about diving. She'd told him Allura was withdrawn and unhappy, and he felt bad, but no one could force Keith to call or write.

Their sortie was quick, hazardous, and probably resulted in nothing of any consequence. The Norseman took a quick shower after debriefing and headed for the mess hall, starving. Lance and Cliff waved him over.

"Where's Husky?" Cliff asked, glancing around.

"Probably sleeping standing up. The guy's a machine," Lance said, shrugging. "Or signing up for a kamikaze mission."

Sven was too tired to run defense for his friend. "When are you guys up again?"

"0400 hours. We actually get to sleep tonight." Lance saw Keith come in, talking to Cass, who was holding onto his arm and laughing. "Now _that_ doesn't look good." Sven turned, an immediate scowl forming. Keith had been hanging out with Lucky a lot lately, often sitting or standing quite close together. It was a bad sign. Husky saw them and came over, a small grin on his pale face. "You two looked cozy," Lance said, one eyebrow raised.

"Just talking about old times."

"Sound like you miss 'em," Cliff said, leaning forward, interested.

Keith shrugged. "Yeah, maybe. I don't think we'd have broken up if she'd stayed at Oceana."

Sven's eyes narrowed in temper. "You wouldn't be dating Ally, then."

Keith met his angered gaze. "No, probably not. And what do you care, anyway? It's my life."

"You're better off with Allura, and you know it, Keith. You need to talk to her."

"She doesn't understand any of this," Keith retorted, waving his hands around.

"And Cass does." Sven's tone was cold.

"Of course. She's one of us. Lay off, Shadow. It's none of your business," Keith said, maple eyes flashing a warning.

Sven stood up, mad and sick to his stomach. "Forget it. Ally's too good for you." He stalked off, hoping Keith wasn't serious about getting back with Cass. The war was really messing Husky up. He could only pray it would end soon.

COYOTES COYOTES COYOTES

Keith sighed as he stared at Allura's newest letter. He'd gotten three this week so far, but instead of being excited, he merely felt annoyed. What was with him lately? He loved her, didn't he? He honestly wasn't sure anymore. He'd been spending time with Cass, and liking it. There was a knock and then Cass sauntered in, long sorrel hair pulled back, deep fawn eyes racing over him, hungry, devouring.

"Hey handsome." She reached him in three long strides, arms circling his neck, her body pressed tight to his.

"Cass...you shouldn't be here. It's against..."Then he was silence as her lips pressed his into submission, his mouth parting to take hers captive. A growl rumbled in his throat as he backed her against the wall, one hand loosening her ponytail, the other holding her tightly to him. As Cass gave in to his demands, he felt all the barriers start falling. He wanted this. He _needed_ this, needed her, needed so badly to let everything loose....

Breathing hard he broke contact, hearing Cass whimper, feeling her reach out for him. "No, Cass. _No_."

"Keith, we _need_ this. You don't have to tell anyone. I won't," she begged, grabbing his hand. "Please, Husky."

His body jolted at her contact and he wanted to continue, to let her take him away from all this, to get lost in her, if only for an hour or so. But a vision of Allura hung in his mind, of her beautiful, trusting eyes, and he forced himself to cool down. "Cass, I have a girlfriend....."

"Who isn't here, Keith. She'll never know." Cass ran her hand over his chest, feeling him quiver. She pressed up against him. "Come on, Husky. I know you want this. You want _me_. Why do you think you've been spending so much time with me?" Her fawn eyes were soft, drawing him back in.

Keith took a step back, swallowing hard. Was that true? Was he really seeking her out? Why hadn't he been seeking his girlfriend, instead? "Cass, you have to leave."

Her eyes darkened as she wrapped her arms around his trim waist. "So make me, Husky."

His eyes closed as his head lowered, feeling her lips eagerly taking his again, feeling her excitement. Was this so wrong? Why was he fighting her so hard? After all, his dad had had girlfriends on the side for years. He was his father's son, and Cass was here, so perfect a fit in his arms....._Allura will never know._ As he deepened the kiss, he again saw those ocean eyes, only now they were filled with hot, betrayed tears, and he felt like ice had been dumped over him.

"Cass, get out. _Allura_ is my girl, now and as long as she'll have me." His tone was cold, commanding, and she looked lost, almost hurt, but he didn't care. "Get out."

"Keith, don't do this to us. We can...."

His maple eyes became cynical and cruel. "What _us_? There is no us."

"Then why have you been seeking me out?" she asked, her own temper rising. "I thought you were...."

He shook his ebony head vehemently. "I was wrong to do that. And you were wrong to come here. You _know_ how I feel about Allura."

Cass's fawn eyes narrowed and her tone grew haughty. "Yeah, so you say. You weren't thinking of her a few minutes ago, were you? You _wanted_ me, Keith. I could see it in your eyes."

"And I was wrong. You've changed, Cassandra, and so have I. Allura understands...."

"Understands _nothing_, Husky. She's not here, flying sorties, getting shot at. I know exactly what you're feeling and going through," Cass argued hotly. She hadn't brought him this close to her again only to lose him over something so trivial as his dumb girlfriend.

Keith squelched his urge to yell at her. It wouldn't do any good, and he wasn't going to be his father. Not any more. "Allura understands _me_, Cass, inside me. She cares about me, about my happiness, and she _loves_ me. Now get out."

Cass tossed her hair back, her eyes venomous. "Fine. Have it your way, Husky." She stalked past him to the door, throwing one last glare back at him. "This isn't the end, Keith."

He sighed as she left, and walked over to grab his newest letter, guilt slinging through him. _What was I thinking? I love Allura, more than anyone else I know. And I almost lost sight of that._ His door was thrown open and Sven came in, slamming the door and turning to face him. Their dark eyes locked and Keith felt a chill slide down his spine at the murderous look in his best friend's coffee eyes.

"I can't believe you. You talk about how much you love Allura and then throw all that away! You son of a...."

"Stop. Nothing happened between Cass and me except some serious kissing. I came to my senses, Sven. I kicked Cass out before it went any further," Keith told him, his voice low and contrite. "You were right. Ally _is_ too good for me."

The Norseman reined back his temper, seeing how upset the Alaskan really was. It was the first true emotion Keith had shown in four months. "No, I was wrong to say that, Husky. You two are a perfect match. You just need to talk to her, really talk. She needs you, even if its just over the phone."

Keith gave a slow nod. They would be able to talk on the phone again next week, and he had a lot to say. "I'm sorry, Sven, for the way I've been acting. I just, I let everything get to me, and I hold it all in."

"I know, Keith, and you have to stop. I'm always here for you, you know."

Keith smiled and nodded. The Norwegian grinned back and left the small room, his shoulders relaxing. A major crisis had just been averted, and none too soon.


	24. A Desperate Phone Call

WEP owns Voltron.

Chapter 24: A Desperate Phone Call

Jeff finished taking off his diving gear, his clear blue gaze on the three girls, who were talking quietly. Lisa reached to give his sister a quick hug, and he frowned. Allura had become more and more withdrawn and silent, and he knew it had everything to do with Keith.

Romelle glanced at him as he approached, her golden hair wet and falling heavily around her slim shoulders. They'd had a good dive, skirting around part of an old shipwreck. She still wasn't absolutely comfortable under the water, but Jeff was very attentive and kept close to her side for reassurance.

"Ally? Why don't we head for town?" Jeff asked, his eyes troubled by her pale countenance. They weren't far from the island, and they would need supplies in the next few days.

She shrugged. "Sure." As she walked away, Romelle grabbed Jeff's arm to keep him from following her. He gave his cousin an annoyed look and she shook her head at him.

"Romelle...." His cobalt eyes narrowed when she cut him off.

"Jeff, it won't do any good. The only thing she needs is a half-way decent phone call from Keith," the pretty blonde told him, her tone quiet but determined. "You'll just upset her."

"Elle's right, Jeff," Lisa added before her boyfriend could argue.

His blues flashed in anger and he pulled away from Romelle. "No, maybe she needs someone to actually talk to her instead of shying away from the problem." He stalked after his sister, very intent on having things out with her.

Allura sat down on the couch and tried to ignore the constant grind of depression that had been wearing her down. She tried not to think about Keith or how he was doing, but her mind betrayed her wish. All she could see was his handsome face and those dark, bottomless eyes that had once been so kind and warm to her. Now, they were just dark.

"Sis." She looked up and steeled herself. Jeff strode in and sat next to her, his powerful frame taut as he turned to her. "You can't do this anymore. I want you to be happy, and he's not doing that for you."

"I know, Jeff, but I still...."

"No, don't say it." Jeff shook his head, reaching to take her hand. "Ally, I like Keith. A lot. But I will not let him hurt you. It's been like this for four months. It's tearing you up, and it has to stop."

Before she could say anything her cell phone rang and she answered, feeling disheartened by the ID. "Hello?" Jeff scowled at her and stood up.

"I want to talk to him before you hang up," he instructed, his tone loud and upset. Allura nodded and watched him go.

"I take it he's not happy with me." Keith bit the inside of his cheek. "I don't blame him, Allycat. I have a lot of explaining to do."

She swallowed hard, not sure anymore that she wanted to hear it. "Then you'd better get started."

Keith flinched at her cool tone, but knew he couldn't expect anything else from her. "I know I've shut you out for the last four months. I've pretty much shut everyone out. I um, I got so wrapped up in the combat and what was happening here, that I just sort of forgot about you."

"'Sort of,' Keith? You've only called me twice, and you never told me how you doing! Romelle gets more out of Sven, and they aren't even dating!" Allura did not stop the rise in her voice. He needed to know how miserable she'd been, and still was.

"I know, sweetheart, and I'm sorry. There's a lot I need to tell you, about my past, and it's going to take awhile. It, it's hard for me to talk about." Keith stopped, unsure of himself. Allura said nothing, and that didn't reassure him. "Um, I, well, I-I miss you. More than you know, Al...."

"Miss me? Keith, once again, you _chose_ not to call me, remember? It's a little hard to believe that you miss me so much," Allura retorted angrily. "And what about your past would make you not call me? For all I know, you've been seeing Cass again!"

He felt guilt stab him and took a deep, shaky breath. He'd known this call wouldn't be easy, but it was harder than what he'd thought. "Ally, I love you. I know that it's hard to believe that, but if I could, I'd be there with you in a heartbeat. Please, beautiful, you have to believe that." His voice pleaded with her. He needed to know that he hadn't lost her over his foolishness.

Allura was silent, taking in everything he'd said. And everything he _hadn't_ said. "Are you seeing Cass, Keith? You didn't deny it," she said, tone low and bitter.

"I was hanging out with her, yes, but we aren't dating. I haven't seen anyone except you, Allycat," he said, leaning back against the wall. He wanted to get back onto solid footing with her again, instead of feeling like he was caught in quicksand and sinking – fast.

"Keith, I want to believe you, but I'm not sure I can trust you anymore. I still don't understand why you didn't call me, or answer any of my letters. Have you decided I'm not who you want?"

He resisted the blatant urge to throw something and scream. "I didn't want you to hear how depressed I was. We lost a jet two months ago, and it's been really rough. The flak...." Keith shook his head. She didn't need to hear it. "I don't want you to worry about me, honey. And you _are_ who I want, now and always, okay? Don't doubt me."

Allura sighed. Could she believe what he said? And would he just go back to locking her out again? _Maybe __Shannon__ was right. Maybe I was wrong to date a Navy pilot. _"Keith, I don't know....

"Allura, I'm sorry for everything. I know I've blown it, big time, but please, don't break up with me." Keith could not hide the tremble in his voice. She was his world, and right now, in the midst of all the trouble, he needed her, more than ever before. He waited, breath caught up in his chest.

The pretty blonde felt tears gather in her eyes and blinked them away. She would _not_ cry on the phone to him. "I-I don't want to break up. I just, you need to talk to me, Keith. I want to help you though this, but I can't if you won't share it."

His heart leapt. She wasn't giving up on him, not yet. "I know, sweetheart. I promise, I'm going to do better." Keith sighed as he looked at his watch. "Honey, I have to go, but I can call you next week, okay? Are you doing alright?" He realized he had no idea what she was doing, or how the trip had been going.

She smiled, relaxing a little. "I'm okay, now that we talked. Jeff takes good care of us. And we've been diving a lot lately. There's an old wreck he's really interested in."

Keith frowned, his body tensing up. He trusted Jeff to look after Allura, but knew his girlfriend was not a strong swimmer, as he'd discovered the September before. She tired out quickly. It worried him that she was in the water a lot. "How deep is the wreck?"

"About 40 feet." She paused, hearing his sharp intake of breath. "Keith, don't worry. Jeff doesn't leave my side, and he's been diving since age 14. He takes care of me, okay? Relax, handsome." Her voice was low and soft, reassuring.

"I know, honey, but I still worry. And I'll keep worrying until _I'm_ there to watch over you," he told her, making her heart skip. "I'll call again next week. Until then, please be careful. I love you." There was force in his words, for he wanted to drive them into her, to make her understand that he needed her.

"I will, sweetie. And you be careful, too. I love you, Keith." Her voice shook a little.

"Take care, beautiful." Keith hung up, letting himself slide to the floor. He had done it, had groveled with his girlfriend, something a lot of his colleagues would tease him about, but they didn't know Ally, didn't know how different, how special she was.

Allura looked up when Jeff sat down next to her again. "You didn't let me talk to him," he accused mildly, watching her close. "You okay?" She nodded, feeling the threat of tears again. "Are you sure?" When she didn't answer right away, he cursed, his cobalt gaze darkening with flashes of fury. "Ally, you can't keep doing this! I swear, when I get my hands...."

She put her hand on his shoulder, halting his angered tirade. "It's okay, Jeff. We talked it out. He apologized for being an idiot."

He relaxed, his eyes locked on hers. "I'm glad, sis. I like him, but...."

"But you would've beaten him. I know." Ally smiled. "Come on. I'm thirsty, and you wanted to head the boat into town." She stood and stretched, pure feline grace. Her brother smiled back, glad that she was okay again. They headed to the kitchen, the harmony on the boat restored once more.


	25. Danger Comes Calling

WEP owns Voltron.

Chapter 25: Danger Comes Calling

"Captain O'Brien?" The Irishman rolled over and blinked up at the officer.

"Yes?" His voice was heavy, his obsidian eyes gritty. Three jets had been shot down, putting more pressure on the remaining pilots. He wasn't getting enough sleep. None of them were.

"Lieutenant Simons just landed, sir. Her jet was hit pretty badly, and she's been wounded. I thought you'd want to know." He watched as the Captain came alive, standing and grabbing his nearest flight suit and yanking it on. There was a quiet rumor going around that O'Brien and Simons were involved; some thought they should be court-martialed, while others, like himself, silently cheered them on. "She's been taken to the base hospital, Captain."

"Thanks." Shannon wasted no time as he sprinted from his room, raced outside, and jumped into a Jeep. _Hang on, lass. I'm coming._ He blinked away the last of the clinging sleep and focused on getting to her.

The hospital was relatively quiet, but he sensed a desperateness as he ran toward the emergency, his combat boots thudding against the cold floor. She had to be alright. He _needed_ her to be alright. A nurse came out and stopped him, her green eyes cool and reserved. "Yes, Captain?"

"I want to see Lt. Simons." His voice was low, cool, forceful. The nurse shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Captain, but the Lieutenant is unconscious right now, and the doctor is treating her wounds. You'll have to wait out here." Shannon felt frustration rush through him. Ginger had come to mean a great deal to him, and he wanted to be with her. The nurse watched him struggle with his emotions, and took pity on him. "I'll let you know when she wakes up."

"Thank you." The Irishman wandered back to the small waiting area, settling his tall frame into an unyielding chair, only to get up and begin pacing. He tried to think of anything else, not wanting to imagine how Ginger must feel. Remembering his most recent letter from Jeff, the tall and handsome pilot had to smile. His best friend was having the time of his life, and the three girls were keeping him hopping.

He was starting to wonder if the military life was really the one he wanted. It'd been his dream since childhood to be a military pilot, but now the drive was fading away. And he had certainly done his part for America. Jeff had told him in the letter that he was more than welcome to join them on the boat once he got back, and the offer sounded great. And he missed him and Allura. Swimming and diving with them would be wonderful, if only the war would end. While his country was in danger, he would continue to fight. And that meant flying into the flak traps, which had already taken the lives of several American pilots. Shannon sighed and headed to the small alcove that housed vending machines. He needed caffeine.

COYOTES COYOTES COYOTES

Allura rolled over on her stomach and stared out into the vast ocean, the sun striking her hair and turning it true gold. Jeff, Romelle, and Lisa were diving on another wreck Jeff had been studying, but she had declined. She liked the water but was beginning to feel too much like a real mermaid.

The sound of a personal watercraft caught her attention and she sat up, frowning as a red and black jet ski pulled up alongside. Ally stood and walked over to the side, her blue eyes widening in disbelief as a devil from her past climbed aboard.

"Nothing to say, honey? Aren't you pleased to see me? It's been so long," Zack Connor said, moving toward her with cougar-esque grace. "You aren't diving today. I was hoping to meet up with you underwater." His dark grey eyes were bright malice.

"You need to leave, Zack. If Jeff sees you here...."

"Jeff? You think I'm afraid of him?" Zack stopped to gaze about. "No one here but us, beautiful. Wanna take a ride?" He lunged toward her but the petite blonde had anticipated his move, darting backward. If she could get to the main cabin...."C'mon, Ally. I just want to be with you." He continued to stalk her.

"No, Zack. Never. You have to leave!" she commanded, trying to sound cool and calm. _Jeff, I need you! Help me!_

"Leave? I've been following you now for two months, just watching and waiting. You know, the Air Force kicked me out because of that fight I got into with your Navy boy toy. Now, you owe me for that, honey. You owe me _big_." He ran forward and she swung at him, hitting whatever she could. Zack put her in a chokehold, his eyes showing the madness that had been slowly overtaking him. His career had been ruined by this woman, and now, finally, he would exact his revenge.

Allura struggled, wishing Keith or Jeff or Shannon was there. And how had Zack found her? Why now, after all this time, was he after her again? The burly ex-pilot dragged her to the side of the boat and threw her in, laughing. She surfaced, spitting out the salty water, seeing him preparing to jump in, her heart beating so fast she found it hard to breathe.

Breathe. The wreck was about 35 feet down; could she make it there? Then she'd be with Jeff and the girls, safe.....Allura made her decision and filled her lungs, plunging below the cool water and swimming down. She heard Zack break the surface above and swam faster, harder. She had to reach Jeff before Zack caught her, or she'd die. Ally knew that, and it scared her. Zack hadn't come just for kicks this time. _Jeff, please, rescue me!_

COYOTES COYOTES COYOTES

Keith stepped out of the shower and began drying off, a faint smile on his face. They'd heard that the North Koreans were heading to the negotiation table, and their squadron had been put on stand-down for the time being. Word had it that an F-15 had been hit bad during the night runs, and the Alaskan prayed it wasn't Shannon. He knew the Irishman was still on the frontlines, and it worried Allura and Jeff.

Allura. Just her name made his blood pound. Since their talk two months before, things were great between them. He still worried about her, but pushed it aside. She was tough, and Jeff was overprotective. She would be fine.

And Cass had taken him seriously, at least so far. He still couldn't believe what he'd been doing, and about to do, and it angered him. To think he'd almost destroyed what he had with Allura....

"Hey, Husky! We just heard they're signing papers!" Lance yelled into the shower room, and Keith smiled. He was getting closer to seeing his sweetheart again. He finished dressing and hurried out to where Lance and Sven were waiting.

"So they really did it, huh?" He couldn't hide the big grin.

"Yeah. Maybe we'll be out of here soon," Lance said, excitement in his voice.

"Let's not get carried away," Sven advised coolly. "The negotiations could still fall apart."

"So? We're here for six months. And our time's almost up," Lance argued hotly. "Don't spoil the mood, Shadow."

"Guys, knock it off already," Keith said, shaking his head. "You two fight like an old married couple."

"Oh yeah?" Lance pretended to strike him and Keith played along, feeling great. Storm was right; their tour of duty would be ending soon, and he'd be back with Allura. He could hardly wait.

COYOTES COYOTES COYOTES

Allura's lungs burned and she was desperate for air, knowing she couldn't hold on much longer. The deep blue water seemed to be toying with her, grabbing and squeezing her. She didn't know if Zack was after her or not, hadn't dared to chance a look over her shoulder. She shook her head, fighting, her lungs tightening, beginning to black out, the need to breathe, to breathe _anything_, overcoming her ability to hold her breath, and she couldn't do this, couldn't find the wreck, couldn't find Jeff, her guardian angel.....

Water poured into her mouth as she gasped and began to choke, feeling it burning, cool and swift, running down into her lungs, and now she knew how it felt to drown, and she realized she'd never see Keith again, or Jeff, Shannon, the girls, _anyone_, because she couldn't keep the water out, it _wanted_ her, and she tried to close her mouth....

And then there was air, and she breathed through her mouth hard, sucking it in, not caring where it came from, only knowing she needed it desperately. As she filled her lungs and realized she was no longer drowning, she grew aware of someone holding her tight, of being very close to another body. Forcing her eyes open, she stared into two bright and terribly worried cobalt orbs and felt faint with relief. Jeff had saved her life; it was his regulator that she was breathing so greedily from, his steely arms enfolding her with deep brotherly concern and protection. She collapsed into him.

Jeff watched her breathing, his own lungs tense with fright. He and the girls had been on their way up when he'd spotted her, flailing and fighting the water, and he'd realized she was drowning. He'd motioned to Lisa and Romelle to surface, knowing they would be likely to panic. As they'd gone up, he'd swum to his sister and held her tight, tighter than ever before, and pushed his regulator into her mouth, holding her nose shut and praying he wasn't too late to save her. She'd fought him for a few moments, and had then started breathing, deeply, her body contorting as if in pain. He knew a few more seconds without air and she _would_ have drowned, and he had to fight his own swell of panic. She was going to be okay. He had gotten to her in time.

Seeing that Allura was calming down, Jeff began to ascend slowly, keeping one arm locked tight around her tiny waist. Ally tapped his arm, offering him the regulator. Jeff took it, but after taking a deep breath, gave it back to her, knowing she needed it more than he. She brought it back to her mouth, feeling almost panicky without it. She had one arm wrapped around Jeff's waist, feeling him give her a quick squeeze. She was safe now. Her older brother had come to her rescue yet again, and she felt a strong urge to hug him senseless for it. They surfaced to find the other two girls clinging to the ladder, white and shaking. Jeff pulled Allura over to them, running his serious eyes over his girlfriend and cousin while keeping his sister close to his side.

"Lis? Elle? What happened? Are you okay?" he asked, breathing a little hard from his rescue efforts.

"Z-Zack was here," Romelle said, midnight-blue eyes wide. "H-He tried to run us down with a jet ski."

"What?! Allycat, is that why you..."

She nodded, not able to meet his darkening gaze. "He came onboard and threatened me, then threw me overboard. I, I wasn't sure what to do, so I went after you," she said, sounding totally worn-out. "I thought I could get to you before, before...." Her voice shook and she couldn't finish.

"Shh, sis. It's alright now. I promise, girls, everything will be okay. He won't hurt any of you," Jeff vowed, voice hard with furious resolve. "Come on. Let's get onboard and into dry clothes." The tall Illinoisan sheparded the young women to their rooms, checking each one to make sure they were empty.

He headed to his own room, frame taut with restrained anger and lingering worry. What right did Zack have to come back into their lives? And to chase Allura underwater...._she was drowning. She would've drowned if I hadn't gotten to her. I swear....calm down, __Davis__. She's going to be fine._ He took a deep breath and went to the shower, hoping to wash away his anger and frustration. If Zack thought he'd get away with this, he was wrong. _Dead_ wrong. No one threatened his sister, or tried to kill her. And then he'd tried to run down Lisa and Elle with the jet ski...._they must have been terrified. And I know they didn't have much air left in their tanks, and they stayed under longer to try and get away from Zack...._Jeff shook his head. He needed to stop thinking about it for a few minutes, or it would tear him apart. Zack would get his. He would see to it.


	26. Serious Contemplations

WEP owns Voltron.

I read something disturbing about the new Voltron comics. The Devil's Due website store says that Volume 2, issue 11, is the Final Issue. So...like final as in they're done, and not bothering to finish the great storylines they have going? Or final as in the last issue of Volume 2? Anyone know?

Failte – No, I've never had the experience that Allura did, thank goodness. I guess I just have a fairly good imagination.

K – Thank you for the nice review. If you're really into K&A stuff, then try Failte's stories, also found on this website. She is a master of that couple, and Lance as well.

Ace – Glad you're liking the story so far.

Feli3 – I'm glad you managed to write your review. Thanks for the kind words.

Jen23 – Yeah, Cass is a fine piece of work.

GoldAngel2 – Anime bud, your stories rock. And _Soul Winners_ deserves to be published! Glad to have you along for this wild ride. I had a great time talking to you, too!

Without further ado...

Chapter 26: Serious Contemplations

"She what?!" Keith felt his heart plummet and panic crawled through his system. "What happened? Is she alright? Where were _you_?" His voice was edgy with a frantic tone.

Jeff flinched at the implication. He'd figured that was coming. "She's fine now, Keith. I got to her in time, got her breathing again. Zack came to pay her a little visit on the boat. The girls and I were diving on a wreck. He threw her off the boat and she tried to swim down to us. She....she didn't quite make it." His voice was weary and downtrodden. He could still see her struggling, see the absolute terror in her eyes. It would haunt him for a long time.

Keith sighed and ran a quick hand through his jet-black hair, maple eyes reflecting his relief and anger. "How did Zack find you guys? Why isn't he in a combat zone?"

"Ally said the Air Force discharged him after the fight you two had. He's taking it out on her. I've got us at a local hotel for now so she can relax." Jeff paused, remembering. "And he tried to run Lisa and Romelle down with his jet ski when they tried to surface." He took a long swallow of Coke. "We talked to the police, but haven't heard anything yet."

"Our boat's leaving in two days, Jeff. As soon as I get back I'm coming to meet you guys. And I'm guessing Sven will be tagging along," Keith told him, a fierce flame burning deep in his dark eyes. "We'll help you find him. Just take care of the girls."

"Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to them. Take care of yourself, Keith."

"You too, Jeff." Keith hung up and glared at the phone. That wasn't exactly the type of phone call he liked to receive. Sven walked in, carrying two Cherry Cokes. He set them down, noting the ire on his friend's face.

"Keith? What's up?" There was concern in his voice.

"Jeff just called and told me Allura almost drowned yesterday." Husky's voice was hard, upset, as he swung his gaze to meet Sven's.

The Norseman's own eyes widened in surprise. That wasn't like Jeff, not to be watching her. "What happened? Is she okay?"

Keith gave a short nod. "Zack Connor got kicked out of the Air Force and is blaming Ally for it. He came onboard their boat and threw her off, and she tried to swim down to where Jeff and the girls were diving on a wreck. She, uh, she didn't make it. Jeff got to her in time, got her breathing again."

Sven lowered his head, his coffee eyes closing for a moment. How could someone do that kind of thing? Allura was a sweet young woman, and to be stalked by a monster like that...."She'll be fine, Keith. You know how Jeff is. He'd die before letting Zack hurt her."

"That's just it, Sven. He wasn't there when she needed him to be."

"How can you say that? You just said he saved her from drowning."

Keith turned away. "But he wasn't watching over her, Sven. If he'd been there on the boat, she wouldn't have been put in danger like that." The Alaskan blew out a frustrated breath. "It's not Jeff's fault. I know that. I just, if she had died....." His voice caught and he closed his eyes. He couldn't even begin to imagine his life without her.

"We'll be home soon. You can go to her then, Keith. Until then, you have to trust Jeff," Sven said, his tone firm. "It won't do any good to worry so much."

"Yeah?" Keith spun to stare at him. "You know what else Zack did? When Lisa and Romelle surfaced he tried to run them down with his jet ski." Sven's cool eyes sparkled with instant fury at that revelation, and Keith gave him a grim smile. "It's not so easy when it's _your_ girl in trouble, is it?"

"Still, we can't get to them yet, Keith. Jeff will take care of them. We have to believe that."

The Alaskan grabbed one of the Cherry Cokes and opened it, nearly draining the can with one swallow. No, he couldn't help his girlfriend right now, but he could think of ways to take Connor out. At least that would be useful brooding.

COYOTES COYOTES COYOTES

Shannon approached the hospital bed quietly, uneasily. Ginger was pale, a wound on her cheek making her even more so, and he swallowed hard. She looked frail and helpless, two things he knew she was not, and for the first time he felt a genuine spark of hatred for their enemy. He brushed his fingers gently along her cheek, taking a step back when her sapphire eyes slid open and focused on him.

"Shan?" She sounded absolutely worn-out.

"Hey Ginger." His voice was low and warm. "How do you feel, lass?"

"Awful. I can barely move," she whispered, her eyes closing again. "The flak....." She grimaced and he reached for her hand, squeezing it. "I don't think I can fly again."

"Sure you will. You just need time to recover. Getting shot at is scary," he said, obsidian eyes locked on her pained face.

"No," she whispered, forcing her eyes open to look up at him. He frowned, concerned and upset. "T-The doctor said my injuries are too extensive. I think they're going to ground me."

Shannon felt like he'd been slugged hard. Ginger was a talented pilot, and they needed her. And he needed her to be well. "Shh, lass. Just get some rest. I'll be here," he said, settling his big frame into the brick-hard chair beside the bed. No matter what anyone said, he was staying right _here._

COYOTES COYOTES COYOTES

Allura stared at herself in the long mirror, noting the dark circles under her eyes. Sleep the night before had been elusive at best, and she was so tired. Images from her ordeal the day before bombarded her and tears slid down her pale face. _If Jeff hadn't rescued me, if he hadn't seen me..._She shook her head. _Keith, I need you so badly. I want you here._ There was almost physical pain as she thought of her boyfriend, so far away, unable to help her.

Someone knocked on the door and she rubbed the offending tears away before going to answer it. "Who is it?" she called out, opening the door only as far as the chain would allow.

"It's me, Ally," Romelle said quietly. "Can I come in?"

Allura undid the chain and let her cousin come in before locking the door again. Romelle wandered over to the bed and sat down, staring at the rich green carpet. "What's up?" Ally asked, settling herself on the floor.

Romelle lifted her eyes to meet her cousin's. "Ally, Zack said something before he drove off yesterday. H-He said he won't rest until he makes you pay for all the trouble he's gone through."

Allura shivered. "Did you tell Jeff?" She could only imagine how he would take that news; since her experience the day before, he'd hardly let her out of his sight, and she'd expected her visitor to be him.

Romelle shook her head, midnight eyes tearing up. "No. I thought it would make him angrier, and he's been so upset and worried. And I know Lisa isn't planning to tell him, either." The pretty blonde sighed and rubbed a hand over her pale face. "I wish Sven was here."

"I wish Keith was, too. I know Jeff called and told him what happened. He's got to be going crazy," Allura said, hugging her knees to her chest. Her cell phone shrilled and she grabbed it, her heart leaping. "Hi handsome," she answered, voice quavering with tears just at his hello. Romelle got up to leave, squeezing Ally's shoulder before she left. She had a feeling a call of her own was coming.

Keith's breath seemed to seep away at the sound of her soft, shaking voice. "Hey beautiful. How're you feeling?" he asked, maple eyes deep with worry.

"Okay, I guess. Keith....it, it was so scary!" she said, tears streaming down her delicate face. "I was drowning, and I thought I'd never see you again!" She began sobbing, unable to tame her raw emotions.

His chest tightened down until he almost had to gasp for air, so great were his feelings of anger, concern, and love for her. "Try to calm down, sweetheart. You're safe now. And I'll get to you as quickly as I can." He paused, unsure of how else to reassure her. "Honey, our carrier leaves here in two days. It'll probably take us a good two weeks to get back to Oceana, but after that I'll fly out and meet you guys, okay? And I promise, baby, I won't let him touch you again. _Ever_."

His girlfriend struggled to bring her sobs under control, hating that she sounded so weak. "I-I'm okay, Keith. I-I just want you here," she choked out, feeling sick to her stomach.

"I know, beautiful. I want to be there, too. Just listen to Jeff and stay close to him. He'll protect you until I get there." Keith let his eyes drift to his watch and felt his body sag. "Sweetheart, I have to go, but if you need me, for _anything_, call me."

"But I thought you guys couldn't take calls."

"We aren't supposed to, but I doubt anyone would ride me knowing what's going on. And we're leaving the combat zone. My squadron is on stand-down, too, so don't worry what time you call me. I love you, Allura, and I'm glad you're safe and okay. I'll call again as soon as I can. And remember: call me anytime you need me, baby." His voice was deep with emotion, and the Navy pilot felt tears gather in his dark eyes. He wanted so desperately to be there to take care of her, to hold her and protect her.

Allura swallowed hard, hearing how much he longed to be there with her. She had to reassure him that everything would be alright. "I'll be okay, handsome. I promise to call if I need to, and I'll stay close to Jeff. Just hurry home." Her tone was low and quiet, and Keith felt gratitude sweep over him for her sweetness. "I love you, Keith. Please be careful."

"I will, honey. Take care of yourself. Love you." He hung up, and slumped to the floor, his head hanging to his broad chest. If he had known six years ago that he'd fall this hard for a woman, and that she would be in danger when he couldn't protect her, he'd never have joined the Navy. His reenlistment was coming up soon; maybe it was time to leave the jet-jockeying to someone else. He closed his eyes and began to seriously search himself. He had some big decisions to make, and they affected not only himself, but Allura as well.

COYOTES COYOTES COYOTES

A/N: I'm fairly certain that military personnel are not allowed to use their personal cell phones while on active duty, but I wasn't quite sure how else to have Jeff contact Keith, so forgive me for that big glaring error. This story is drawing to its end, and I thank you for staying with it and me through this long downtime in between updates. My health has not been the best, and the pregnancy is really wearing on me now. Thanks again – RL2


	27. Coming and Going

WEP owns Voltron.

K – Glad to hear you've been reading Failte's stuff. She's really good, isn't she? I'm not sure exactly where the Voltron muse will lead me next; I have the opening chapters done for a story to follow up _Summer Journey_, but I'm also very interested in doing another AU storyline too. I have two ideas to go with, and I'm just waiting to see which one would work out the best. Guaranteed, plenty more Keith and Allura action is coming!

GoldAngel2 – Thank you for your kind words, anime bud. I am having a blast writing this story, and I think mainly because Zack is such a scum. You can't have great good guys without having a nasty bad one!

MustangAce – I know, most fighter pilots would rather give up anything rather than flying, but the phase-out of the F-14 by the Navy will play a role in Keith's decision as well. And possibly Sven's.

Lady Lydia – Glad you're happy with this one!

Chapter 27: Coming and Going

Two weeks and two days later found Keith and Sven stepping off a small, single-engine plane, the two aviators anxious to see their friends again. Keith's maple eyes scanned the area while his heart pounded. It had been so long since he'd seen Allura, and he only wanted to hold her, to feel her soft form against his muscular one.

"Keith! Sven!" They turned in the direction of the loud, excited voice and saw Jeff hurrying towards them, the girls following close. Keith dropped his duffel bags and raced toward Allura, who met him with tears and outstretched arms. Keith picked her up, hugging her tight to him, feeling faint with happiness and relief.

Allura could only hug him back, her face buried against his neck, her tears soaking his shirt. _He's here. He's really here!_ Her body was shaking with so many emotions she wasn't exactly sure how she felt, but she knew for sure that she had never felt so happy in her young life. Keith held her tighter, but he took care not to squeeze too hard.

Sven and Romelle were also hugging, the Norseman's chin resting on Elle's golden head, his strong arms wrapped around her waist. Though they'd only met once, they had connected over all the phone calls, and he couldn't imagine there being another girl for him.

Jeff smiled, glad to have his two friends back. And now Allura would be even safer with her boyfriend here to help watch over her. They hadn't seen or heard from Zack, but Jeff knew he was still around, waiting for another chance to hurt her. And that wasn't going to happen. Lisa was snuggled up to his side, one arm wrapped loosely around his trim waist. She had opened a lot in the time they'd been together, and every day he simply fell more in love with her.

"Keith, I can't believe you're here," Ally whispered, lifting her head, her clear ocean gaze meeting his own dark one. He smiled gently and wiped away her tears, his head lowering closer to hers.

"I am, sweetheart. And I'm not going anywhere," he whispered back, then his lips were on hers, his kiss warm and secure, and Allura leaned hard against him, his mouth claiming more and more, reestablishing her as his, his to love and protect. Before he felt himself losing control he backed off, not wanting to frighten her. It'd been so long. Allura sighed and laid her silky head on his chest.

Jeff, feeling it was safe to interrupt the couples, asked, "Are you guys hungry? I thought we could eat before heading back to the boat."

Keith looked up at his friend and nodded. "Sounds good to me. Ally?" The petite blonde nodded once, but she wasn't very hungry. She hadn't eaten much since her ordeal two weeks before; she hadn't actually felt all that well since then, but knew it was mainly due to the reappearance of Zack. "Babe? You feel okay?" Keith asked, watching her with concern.

"I'm fine," she assured him, but could see he wasn't buying it. But Keith let it go, knowing he'd have time later to really talk to her. They joined the others, and the Alaskan smiled, seeing how happy Sven and Romelle looked. His best friend deserved a wonderful girl. Jeff led the way over to a large black sedan, where the two Navy airmen threw their bags in the trunk before climbing in.

The restaurant Jeff had chosen was small and quaint, and relatively deserted. Allura stayed close to her boyfriend, and Keith's eyes showed his concern for her. It was understandable that she wanted to be close to him, but he wondered if she was also afraid. _And she has every right to be_, he thought grimly. He kept an arm around her, giving her a squeeze every other minute or so for assurance.

"Have you heard from Zack?" Sven asked, voice low and soft. He noticed Allura shivering and instantly regretted the question, seeing that it had bothered Romelle and Lisa as well. _That guy has got to be stopped._

Jeff shook his head, cobalt blues shimmering with anger. "No, not yet, but I'm sure he hasn't left the area. He's determined to hurt Allura again." His gaze shifted to his younger sister, but she was holding together well, considering the conversation. The door to the restaurant opened and closed gently, admitting an older gentleman carrying a briefcase. Keith watched him, dark eyes narrowing. The man glanced once at them, his gaze disinterested. Allura noticed the man too, and something about him unsettled her. She looked away, feeling Keith's arm tighten around her.

The group ate quickly, anxious to get back to the boat. It bobbed gently against the dock as the guys helped the girls onboard, and Allura felt her stomach clench a little. She swallowed hard, fighting back a panic that inched through her. _No. I'm safe on the boat, as long as I don't have to be in the water. _She felt Keith take her hand and met his maple eyes, knowing he was worried about her.

"I'll get us going," Jeff said, heading for the cabin with Lisa. Keith saw Sven follow Romelle down to the bedrooms, and knew this was the chance he'd been waiting for to talk to his own girlfriend.

"Ally? Come on, we need to talk." He led her to the forward deck, noting how uncomfortable she seemed. He went to the rail and gazed out at the blue-green water as Jeff headed the boat out. Glancing at Ally, he held out his hand to her. "Honey? Come here," he said, tone gentle. The tiny blonde came to him, but she was tense, fidgety, and clung to his hand tightly. "Shh, sweetheart. I'm here now. Try to relax," he said, wrapping an arm around her slender shoulder. She leaned hard against him, closing her eyes and forcing her body to unwind. "That's my girl," Keith whispered, feeling her tremble a little. "Shh, beautiful. I won't let anything happen to you."

"I know, handsome. And I don't mean to be so jumpy. I-I haven't spent much time on the boat since it happened," she told him, glancing up at him, her heart pounding at the intensity that lit his dark eyes.

"Allura, I know it was scary, and I wish it had never happened. I don't want you to fear the water, though, baby. I think tomorrow you and I should go for a swim, or a dive." When her ocean eyes widened, panicked, he added, "I promise, I will keep you safe, honey. You just need to trust me, okay?"

She pressed her head against his chest. "I do trust you, Keith." _I'm afraid of going swimming, but I know you'll take care of me._ They stayed together, Keith's head bowed against hers, their arms wrapped around each other. It had been far too long since they'd just held each other.

COYOTES COYOTES COYOTES

Edward Connor watched his grandson walk in and sit down across from him, a frown on his face. Zack's grey eyes were cold and there was a hint of madness to them, and the older man had to smile, just a little bit. This girl was making him crazy – literally. And it was easy to see why: Allura was a beautifully striking girl.

"So, you finally decided you needed some help." Edward's voice was low and quiet. You never knew who might be listening in.

"Yeah."

"It's too bad she didn't drown." Edward sipped his cooling coffee. "Do you have an idea of how you'd like her to go?"

His grandson grinned then, a maniacal gleam deepening his eyes. "Pain, Grandfather. I want to watch her suffer again, like before. I want to hold her under and make her scream, watch her drown this time for good. Or choke her until her lungs bleed." His voice was shaky with excitement. Edward sighed and shook his grey head.

"You must control yourself, Zack. If you have control, you'll enjoy her death much more."

"So what do we do?" Zack asked, eyes locked on his grandfather, a man whom he admired and respected above anyone else.

"Tell me the schedule. You've been watching them. We need her alone. Or....well, that plan might work too."

Zack nodded. "No problem." He began to quietly, explicitly, tell Edward everything, everything he needed to know.

COYOTES COYOTES COYOTES

"So are you okay with this?" Shannon asked, his hands on Ginger's shoulders. The pretty blonde nodded, lifting her head to meet his concerned gaze. She was being discharged, honorably of course, from the Air Force due to the intensity of her injuries. Shannon felt like part of him was being slowly destroyed.

"Yeah, I am, Shan. I didn't think I would be, but I won't be able to fly anymore, so I'd rather get out," she confessed, her sapphire eyes wide, begging him to understand. "I-I leave tomorrow for the States."

"Yeah, I'd heard that." The Irishman wasn't sure what else to say. What was there to say? Yes, they'd been hanging out together a lot lately, but did she really feel anything for him? Anything as remotely intense as what he felt for her?

"Shannon?"

"Yeah, lass?"

"We can still see each other, right? When you get home?" Ginger's voice was soft, but beseeching. She didn't want this, whatever it was, to end. "I-I'm really going to miss you." Her voice trembled a little.

He smiled, dark eyes warm. "I'm going to miss you too, Snap. And we'll see each other. I promise. We're rotating home in a couple of weeks, and I'll have some time off." He reached up to gently touch her cheek, enjoying her look of surprise. _I should just tell her. Come on, Irish._ "Ginger, I need to tell you something." He lowered his eyes for a moment, then looked directly at her, into those fathomless blue pools that silently beckoned to him. "I think I'm falling in love with you, lass."

Ginger's heartbeats seemed to cease for a moment, then crashed heavily against her ribcage. "R-Really? I, I....wow." She bit her lip, at a loss. Shannon sighed inwardly; had he been too forward with her? "That's wonderful, Shan, because.....because I'm already in love with you. I-I have been for awhile."

He grinned and put his arms around her. "You don't know how happy that makes me, honey." He kissed her, gently, savoring everything about her. Ginger responded with eagerness, leaning into his embrace. They stayed locked tight together, wanting to keep this moment alive as long as possible. Tomorrow, they would have to go their separate ways. But tonight, right here, it was just them, and they wanted it to last forever.


	28. Making Plans

WEP owns Voltron.

To all my readers and reviewers, thank you so much. I can't believe the response this story has gotten. I wasn't sure a Voltron AU would work, but it certainly seems that you all are into it. Thanks again!

And to Mai.yaya – I appreciate your comments. You're right, it is hard to do an AU and still keep those original characters, well, original. I honestly believe I've done that thus far, but you are certainly entitled to your opinions, and like I said, I appreciate them. I am working on an original fiction story of mine, and I do enjoy using my own characters as well as those on my favorite cartoons and animes.

Chapter 28: Making Plans

Jeff stood on the deck of the boat, eyes narrowed, a frown marring his good looks. Allura was standing next to him, eyes latched on the waters surrounding them. She glanced at her brother, not liking the icy gleam in his blue eyes. "Jeff, I think it would...."

"I _said_ no." His voice was nearly a growl. "It's stupid, Allycat. I won't let you risk your life like that."

The petite blonde collected herself before retorting. She'd been up most of the night, worrying and thinking. She didn't want to live in fear of Zack any longer. If she could draw him out, get him to attack her again, they could put him away for good. "Jeff, I'm tired of being afraid. I _want_ to do this!"

"I don't care." He turned away from her. "End of discussion."

"That wasn't a discussion! You didn't even hear me out!" Allura said, grabbing his hand to halt him. Jeff swung around, cobalt blues glittering with anger. His sister swallowed hard and raised her chin in defiance. "I'll do it with or without your help," she told him, her tone hot.

"You'd risk being killed just to put him behind bars." Jeff's tone was incredulous.

Allura shook her head. "That wouldn't happen, not with you and Keith to watch over me. You know that." She locked eyes with him. "Please. I want him locked away where he can't hurt anyone ever again.

"Ally, you almost died two weeks ago. Forgive me if I'm not ready to put you in danger."

"But you saved me, Jeff. I'm...."

"Yes, I saved you. And you were nearly dead when I did." Jeff ran a frustrated hand through his ebony hair. "Sis, I understand how you feel, but I refuse to let you do this. We'll just keep watch, and if he tries something again, we'll get him then."

Allura sighed. She knew arguing with him was utterly futile, especially since he was now using his I-know-best voice. "Okay, Jeff, we'll do things your way."

He gave her a gentle hug. "Try to relax today, Allycat. Enjoy your time with Keith." The handsome Illinoisan walked away, feeling a little uneasy. He knew Allura could be stubborn, and he wasn't at all sure that she wouldn't try her plan anyway. Hopefully Keith would be able to help keep her out of trouble.

COYOTES COYOTES COYOTES

Allura moved uneasily through the warm tropical water, every muscle taut, every nerve tense. She hadn't been in the water since the incident, and she wasn't happy to be in it now. Every stroke reminded her of the struggle, and she had to consciously tell herself that she was completely safe. The agile dark-haired man beside her assured her of that.

Keith kept close to her side, his maple eyes constantly on the petite blonde. He was proud of Ally, because he knew how scary this was for her, and yet she was gamely swimming along, showing no fear. They were close to the boat, and the F-14 pilot knew Jeff was on the fore deck, watching them, ready to help if needed.

"Ready to try underwater?" Keith asked, stopping to tread water. Her eyes widened a little, but she nodded. "Okay. Remember, honey, I'm right here. Try to relax." They each took a deep breath and dove beneath the tranquil surface.

The panic hit Allura hard and immediately, her first instinct to fight the water. She felt Keith's hand on her arm and looked at him, seeing his concern and encouragement. Ally forced back the panic. She could do this. She smiled at him and dove deeper, her golden tresses streaming around her. Keith stayed with her, a little worried that she was pushing herself too hard, but if she wanted to do this, then he'd help her.

The pretty blonde leveled off around 16 feet and turned for the surface, feeling her lungs tighten. Again, the panic hit her: _I have to have air! I can't hold my breath any longer!_ Keith saw her start to flounder in the water and reached out to take her hand, guiding her. He wanted her get to the surface on her own, to prove to herself she could do it, but he wasn't about to let her drown, either.

Jeff was pacing the deck, cobalt eyes narrowed, worried. It seemed like they'd been under far too long, and he went to the rail, ready to dive in. The pair broke free of the watery wonderland, Allura breathing hard, Keith staying close, one hand on her arm for support, intense concern in his dark eyes. Her brother sighed in relief. She looked okay. Tired, but okay.

"You alright, honey?" Keith asked quietly. She nodded, turning to look at him. "I'm proud of you, sweetheart. That took a lot of courage."

Allura blushed, feeling somewhat silly. It shouldn't have been that big of a deal, and she was glad he hadn't teased her or pushed her to do more. "Thank you, handsome. I wasn't sure I could do it," she confessed, and he wrapped an arm around her, drawing her tight to him.

"You were wonderful, Ally. I love you." His mouth descended on hers, and the young woman held on to him, her arms around his neck.

Jeff smiled and turned away. Keith was just as protective as he was. It was relaxing to know that he wasn't the only one responsible for Ally's welfare, or for Romelle's, either. The Norwegian was never far from the elegant blonde. Jeff headed into the living room to find Lisa. He knew she would be curled up on the couch with a novel, and he just wanted to sit and watch her, to be in her calming presence.

COYOTES COYOTES COYOTES

"So you're sure this will work?" Zack asked, eying his grandfather.

Edward shifted back in his hotel room chair. "Why wouldn't? Why not take out the whole rotten bunch of them? After all, both her brother and boyfriend put you in the hospital. You should want revenge on them all," the older man said, fanning the flames of Zack's anger and madness.

Zack nodded, dark grey eyes cold, cruel. They matched his personality. His was a brutal nature; it had helped make him a fierce fighter pilot, but had been a hindrance in how he treated people, women in particular. "So when do I do it?"

"There is supposed to be a storm coming in late tonight, around one, a very violent one. If their boat were to disappear, no one would think anything of it. You'll have to get beneath the boat to set the charges." Edward sipped his wine.

"That won't be a problem." Zack smiled, just thinking about his ex-girlfriend struggling in the stormy water, and that was only if she survived the explosion. "She'll be dead."

"Yes. She will be."

COYOTES COYOTES COYOTES

"So what are your plans for the summer? Are you going to go on the air show circuit?" Sven asked, his coffee eyes on Jeff. The six young people were gathered in the living room, talking and relaxing. Romelle was leaning back against him, his cheek resting on her sun-spun hair, his strong arms loose around her waist.

Jeff shrugged, broad shoulders pulling at the navy-blue T he wore. "We aren't sure yet. It wouldn't hurt to take a year off." He glanced at Allura, where she sat on the floor, between Keith's legs. She looked content and happy, her ocean eyes closed.

"We didn't volunteer for air show duty this summer," Keith said, one hand stroking Ally's long blonde hair. Jeff looked at him, seeing the gentleness with which the pilot touched Allura, his fingers soothing as they combed through the sunny locks.

"When do you guys have to be back at Oceana?" Romelle asked, turning her head just enough to see Sven's face.

"We have a month off before we have to report back," he told her, his dark brown eyes warm. "But let's not think about that yet." She nodded, settling back against his solid form again. Sven took a drink of his Coke, wondering if Keith would mention that he was thinking about leaving the Navy. The Norseman himself was wondering what he should do; they'd both heard that the Navy was retiring its F-14 fleet, and he wasn't sure he wanted to crew any other jet.

A quiet descended over the group as each drifted into their own thoughts. The radio played softly in the background, warning of the storm coming. Both Sven and Keith were happy to be home and with their girlfriends and friends, but they both knew they had to start thinking seriously about their futures. Allura had faced down her big fear, and she smiled, thinking of how much deeper in love with Keith she was for his support and understanding. She let out a barely audible, contented sigh as Keith continued to run his hand through her hair.

Romelle and Lisa were content as well, happy to be there with everyone. Lisa worried a little about her family and how they were doing, but knew the worry wasn't reciprocated. No one had ever been concerned about her until Jeff had come into her life. Romelle missed her parents and wanted to introduce Sven to them. She knew he would fit in just fine.

Jeff looked over the others, a faint smile on his face. He was still restless and uneasy, wondering what Zack would try to do next. He pulled Lisa closer to him, pressing a soft kiss to her temple. The pretty raven-haired girl smiled up at him, hazel eyes large and trusting. "You okay, Jeff?" she whispered, seeing the disquiet in his dark blue eyes. He gave her a quick squeeze.

"Yeah, sweetie. I'm okay," he reassured her quietly. She nodded, knowing he wasn't okay. He was worried. If she had learned anything about this tall, dark, and handsome man she loved, it was that he was by nature a worrier.

Allura yawned and stretched, turning sleepy eyes to her boyfriend. Keith smiled, amazed more and more how much of a hold she had on him. "Tired out, huh? It was a big day," he said, tone soft and caressing. She nodded, hiding another yawn behind her hand. "Go to bed, honey."

"Okay." Ally stood up and waved goodnight, giving Keith a lingering kiss and Jeff a quick, tight hug before leaving. Romelle soon followed with Lisa, leaving the three young men alone. Sven took a long swallow of his Coke, eying the other two. They were both tense.

"You worried about the storm?" Keith asked, directing the question to Jeff. The Illinoisan sat forward and rubbed a hand over his face.

"Not too much. We've been through some pretty nasty ones already."

"Allura, then." Jeff had to nod, sighing. "She'll be fine, Jeff. You know I won't let anything happen to her." There was fierceness in the Alaskan's tone.

"I don't doubt that, Keith. I just want that guy put away for good."

Sven yawned. "There's no sense in upsetting yourself, though. Come on. We all need some sleep." The Norwegian stood, stretching.

"You're right." Jeff followed suit. There really wasn't any sense in brooding over things he couldn't control. Together the three men headed for their rooms, none aware of the treachery that awaited them and the women they loved.


	29. Night Attack

WEP owns Voltron.

Thank you for all the great reviews. This story only has about three chapters left...

Chapter 29: Night Attack

He worked quietly, efficiently, a small gleam in his grey eyes. So far Allura had alluded him, but not tonight. He would have his revenge, and no one would be the wiser. Swimming away from the big boat, Zack waited until he was a fair distance from it and then hit the button on the tiny remote.

The charge beneath the stern went off, an explosion that rocketed throughout the boat and tore a deep, gaping wound in its bottom. Zack frowned and pressed the button again even as his quarry began to sink. The other charge, placed below the bow, was not going off, and he felt rage sweep through him. Pushing his regulator into his mouth, he dove.

COYOTES COYOTES COYOTES

Allura was tossed to the floor as water began flooding her room, and she tried to get up, blue eyes bewildered, not understanding what was happening. She heard screams and yells and struggled toward her door, gasping as she caught her ankle and fell. The tropical water was rising as the boat tilted down, stern first, and the petite blonde cried out.

"Ally!" Keith heard her frightened yelp and slid into the water, swimming toward her room. He knew Jeff had gone to put out a distress call, and Sven had headed for Elle and Lisa. "Allura!" he yelled as he reached what was left of her room. He saw her blonde head just barely above water, her eyes wild and panicked, lit by some flames from the burning debris, and swam to her, putting a hand below her chin to keep her afloat. "Shh, baby. I'm here now," he said, trying to sound calm. "Are you hurt?"

She shook her head. "N-No, but I-I can't move," she whispered and his heart felt like it'd taken a punch. "My ankle is stuck."

"Okay, honey, stay calm. I'll get you free." Keith took a breath and dropped below the water, running his hand down her slender leg until he felt her ankle, caught between some pieces of wreckage. It was dark, so dark he wasn't sure which way to move her leg, but he knew the water was rising fast and he had to free her. As gently as he could, the Alaskan wiggled her foot, finally yanking until her ankle slipped free of its prison. He surfaced, hearing Ally coughing, and reached for her.

"K-Keith!" She was panicking, flailing in the water, the flames casting an eerie sadistic glow over her pallid features. He pulled her close to him, pressing a kiss to her lips, silencing her gasps. Allura shuddered, wrapping an arm around his neck. The boat was sinking quicker now; Keith knew they would be sucked under if they didn't get out now.

"Baby, we've got to get out of here. We have to swim underwater." He kept his voice low and reassuring. She was shaking against him. "Ally? Sweetheart, talk to me." There was almost enough time for them to escape, and he realized she was paralyzed, too afraid to say or do anything. He made his decision quickly. "Allura, you need to take a deep breath. Honey, come on. Take a breath!" He shook her, and when she didn't respond he pushed her head below the water, feeling her start, and bringing her back up.

"Keith!" She clung to him, and he felt bad for scaring her, but it had been necessary.

"Honey, take a deep breath. We've got to swim out from under here," he told her, tone urgent. She nodded, blue eyes wide but understanding. They breathed and sank below the water, just as it reached the top of the room.

COYOTES COYOTES COYOTES

Sven had to fight his way through floating debris to reach Elle, who was clinging to her bed, midnight eyes terrified. He reached for her hand as the boat shifted, dumping them both beneath the dirtied water. Romelle gasped, choking as liquid slid down her delicate throat, and Sven grabbed her, lifting her up until they could both breathe.

"Help!" Lisa's horrified scream tore through the night air, a rumble of descending thunder acting as an angry exclamation mark. "Jeff!"

"We have to help her," Romelle said, voice roughened by the salty water.

"Stay with me," the Norseman told her, and started for his friend, hearing her desperate cry again and moving faster.

COYOTES COYOTES COYOTES

Lisa felt the water surge over her and tried to find the surface, clawing at pieces of wreckage while trying not to panic. Jeff would come for her, she knew he would, but she needed air now. Finding room she pushed her head above water, coughing and trying to grab something to keep her afloat. _Jeff, please, hurry!_

"Lisa! Lisa!" Jeff's voice was frantic as he fought his way toward the place her room had been. He saw Sven coming with Romelle in tow, the Norwegian's face bearing a nasty scrape across one cheek, his deep coffee eyes filled with grim determination. Water was rushing in to claim the boat, and both men knew it was going down. They had to get the girls, and themselves, out now.

"Sven, get Elle out of here. I'll get Lisa," Jeff told him, knowing he sounded commanding and not giving a care. Not now, not when they were all in very real danger.

Sven nodded but seemed reluctant. Two names were in the forefront of their minds, but neither of them could bring themselves to say anything. "See you out there," the Norseman finally said, and turned to Romelle. She was his primary concern, the one person he knew he could save. "Take a breath, baby," he whispered and then they were gone, diving down and away from the sinking casket.

Jeff heard Lisa's cries and looked for a way to reach her. She was completely boxed in, and he felt an almost physical pain assail him. _No. I will not let her die!_ Praying he could reach her from below, he filled his lungs and dove.

The water was nearly over top of Lisa's dark head, and she realized this could be it for her. Even if she got out of here, could she find her way to the surface? She tilted her head back, gasping desperately in the tiny air pocket, knowing she had to go _now_, before it was too late. She took a last breath as water filled in her sanctuary and slid downward, pushing debris out of her way. _Just stay calm. Don't panic._ After all, she'd been on many dives, and she could handle that..._But I had air, and Jeff was always with me..._

Jeff's lungs were starting to ache, but he refused to go topside. He could not, _would_ not, leave Lisa. His arm rubbed against something cool and he reached out for it, shaking his head slowly. He'd been under too long, knew he was going to black out, and hoped Lisa would forgive him this inability to rescue her. As he started to choke, this last of his rationale kicked in and he realized what he had found – an air tank, complete with regulator. Jeff shoved it into his mouth, fumbling in desperation to turn the air on. His fingers found the switch even as he passed out, the regulator tumbling from his mouth in spray of minute bubbles as his body began to freefall gently downward.

Lisa nearly had a heart attack as she bumped into a body, her hazel eyes widening in burgeoning horror as she recognized Jeff. _He's drowning!_ And there was no one to help except her. She saw the tank as it drifted down, and grabbing the regulator, took several deep, gasping breaths. Wrapping a slender arm around him she started up, using the little bit of strength she had left to swim. _Please, please, sweetie, hold on. I'll save you!_

COYOTES COYOTES COYOTES

Romelle hung onto Sven as they bobbed in the increasingly choppy water. Lightning flashed overhead as thunder hounded the air. She shivered, feeling her boyfriend's already tight hold tighten more. None of the others had surfaced, at least by them, and the elegant blonde felt tears well in her eyes. Had anyone else survived? The boat had succumbed to its death, rolling over as it sank from view, creating a small whirlpool for a few minutes.

"Shh, baby," Sven whispered, hearing her sniffle. _Come on, guys, I know you made it._

A head broke the surface six feet away and went under, and the Norwegian dove, his heart ramming hard in his chest as he saw Lisa struggling to lift her boyfriend to the surface. He took Jeff from her, not liking the limpness of his friend's body as he lifted him above water. Lisa was gasping, trying to talk, to tell Sven Jeff needed help, but the Norseman was already ahead of her.

"Romelle, help Lisa hold him!" he ordered and tilted the Illinoisan's head back as he held his nose. Sven pressed his mouth to Jeff's, breathing out, forcing air into his lungs, forcing his friend to live again. The girls' faces were streaked with tears, but they held Jeff up as Sven continued his rescue breathing.

"Come on, Jeff, breathe. Breathe, man," Sven coaxed between breaths. He refused to believe that Jeff was too far gone to save. He heard Lisa crying and gave his friend another quick breath. How long had Jeff been without air? Sven knew he'd been breathing for him at least three minutes, and there was no response.

"Jeff, please...please!" Lisa cried out, hugging him to her, not willing to believe he was really dead. He couldn't be, those beautiful cobalt eyes had to open, she needed to see his gorgeous smile, hear his sweet voice...

And he coughed, eyes snapping open, arms striking out as he fought the girls' hold. Sven grabbed an arm, holding it still, as he said, "Jeff! Jeff, relax. You're okay!" Lisa and Romelle retreated out of the way, Lisa's heart beating like bird's wings against glass.

The Illinoisan coughed again, eyes still wild, but he did quit flailing, relying on Sven to hold him up. As he began to calm down, Jeff realized where he was, realized he was breathing, he was alive..."Lisa!" His cry was tortured, for he didn't see or hear her, and assumed the worst. Then a hand was squeezing his shoulder and he turned, seeing her wonderful, tearful face, and he hugged her, hard, so hard Lisa thought she felt a rib move, but she didn't care. He was alive.

A spotlight hit them as a patrol rescue boat drifted close, and two men in diving gear stepped over the side, swimming to the small group. "Are you all okay?" one asked, reaching to steady Romelle.

"I think so. Take the girls first," Sven told them, and the men nodded, towing the two young women to the boat and helping them up the ladder. Sven and Jeff were next, Jeff needing help getting onboard.

"Is there anyone else?" the Captain of the boat asked as he helped wrap blankets around Lisa and Romelle. The four looked at each other, hearts sinking as they thought about their missing friends, and Jeff put his head in his hands, shoulders beginning to shake. There just hadn't been enough time. The Captain looked at Sven, sympathy in his eyes.

"T-There are...there are two others, Keith and Allura..." The Norwegian's voice gave out and the Captain turned to his divers, giving them a quick nod. Both men went to the ladder and descended.

COYOTES

A/N: I know, I know...**Huge** cliffhanger, but this chapter was starting to get long...'til next time, RL2


	30. Ending Her Torment

WEP owns Voltron.

Okay, Ace, have you been reading my chapters ahead of time! Scary that you know me this well...

Chapter 30: Ending Her Torment

Zack saw Keith and Allura emerge from beneath the wreck and smiled into his mask. This would be too easy, they were at least 15 feet from the surface, all he had to do was hold them under until they choked and drowned. He crept from below them, watching in fascination as the blonde's legs kicked, propelling her up toward the air. _I'm back, beautiful,_ he thought as he reached for one perfect ankle.

Keith felt Allura jerk against him and turned, seeing panic light her eyes as she struggled. Then he saw a diver, made eye contact, and felt fury lash at him, raging throughout his tense body. Zack had a firm hold on Allura and was attempting to drag her further down, his grey eyes shining with deep madness. Keith's temper was yelling inside him, screaming to be unleashed, and he knew now, after so many years of caging it, of looking away and taking the abuse, it was time.

He hit Zack with everything he had, grabbing him by the throat and squeezing tight. Zack, unable to shake the hold or draw a breath, did the only thing he could. He pulled the petite blonde to him and crushed her, one arm around her upper body, his other arm striking out, trying to hit Keith. The Alaskan dodged the blows, squeezing harder, knowing this was it, that the ex-USAF pilot had to die.

Allura fought gallantly, her ocean eyes locked on her boyfriend. She was running out of air, knew how it felt, and tried to catch Keith's eye. She needed his help. Zack felt her start to sag and a sense of sadistic peace began to fill him. He would likely die, but he'd be taking her with him.

Keith saw Allura's head bobble as she tried to hold on, read the terror and pleading in her blue eyes, and immediately forgot about his enemy. Yanking the regulator from Zack's mouth he pushed it into Ally's, watching as she breathed, knowing now exactly how Jeff had felt that day. She got her breath and he took the regulator back, sucking in a deep lungful of air as well.

Zack was still holding Allura, reaching a hand up and grabbing her chin, pressing hard, and she tried to break free, but she was tired, so very tired, and he forced her mouth open. Water rushed in and she tried not to choke. Keith broke Zack's hold and shoved the regulator back into his girlfriend's mouth, then drove an unyielding right cross into her tormentor's face.

Zack let go of the blonde and backed off, giving his air hose a swift jerk. The regulator was ripped from Allura and he grabbed it, breathing in hard, cold and calculating eyes on Keith. The Alaskan took Ally's arm and gave her a rough push toward the surface, which was drifting away from them. Their eyes met and understanding flashed between them. He would protect her. Allura started swimming upward while Keith turned to Zack, prepared to give everything, including his life, to keep his girlfriend safe.

They twisted and circled around each other, Zack knowing he had the upper hand in this deadly game. Keith waited with patience, wanting Zack to strike first. He knew the ex-pilot was trying to wait him out, trying to get him to drown, but Keith could hold his breath for a very long time.

Zack grew tired of the chase and struck, but the Navy pilot was quicker and avoided the blow. He lunged and pulled the air hose from the tank, leveling the field. Zack spit the useless piece of equipment from his mouth and rounded, just catching Keith's left leg and giving a violent twist, using all his strength.

The Alaskan felt his knee snap and resisted the urge to gasp as pain arced through his appendage. _Focus, Mitchell. If he gets away, Ally's dead._ Jeff and Sven might be coming to help, but he would not let her life rest on a maybe situation. He had to protect her. Kicking hard, ignoring the pain, he went after Zack.

They traded blows, both tiring, both determined to see the other die. Keith's left leg was white-hot and as strong of a swimmer as he was, he realized he was going to drown unless someone came to his rescue.

Allura surfaced, breathing so deep she coughed, her lungs still aching. She waited a few seconds, hoping Keith would appear, and knowing he wouldn't. The pretty blonde screamed for help, coughing as a rough wave threw her sideways. She had forgotten about the storm. _I have to help Keith. He's saved me so many times..._Her life wouldn't matter to her if he died, and she made her decision.

Zack saw Keith falter and knew he was beaten. The Alaskan was just hanging in the water, that twisted knee bringing his fighting to an end. He just didn't have the strength to swim and fight. Not one to hang back, the big blonde grabbed Keith, punching him in the chest, trying to make him breathe in the water. Keith fought, but his lungs were starting to shut down, and black edged his vision. Zack smiled. The Navy hotshot was almost finished, and then he could have Allura, could run his hands all over that gorgeous body, could watch her eyes as she met death in the ocean...

And then he was clutching his throat, his discarded air hose around it, cutting into him, suffocating him. He tried to break free, sure one of the other men was doing this, the hold was so tight, but no matter how he whirled or spun, the hold was there, getting tighter, choking him, and he wondered at the idiocy of suffocating instead of drowning. He began to shake, his body convulsing, his mouth opening to gasp like a fish on land, desperate for something to breathe, anything, and the pain was excruciating, lungs asphyxiating, dying...Zack slumped as blood rushed from his mouth, forming a pink cloud around his head, and his body sank as his assailant let go of him...

And grabbed her struggling boyfriend, who with wide eyes had witnessed the entire strangling and was now reaching out for her, needing her. Allura knew he had to have air now and held his nose, pressing and sealing her mouth to his, hoping this worked. It always did in the movies, and she prayed that Hollywood had gotten it right. She breathed out, giving Keith the air he so badly needed, feeling him inhale against her mouth, one of his arms wrapped around her waist, the other trying to tread water, trying to help her as she helped him. Another breath and he gave her a quick nod. He could make it now, as long as he had her.

They ascended slowly, Allura aware that he was seriously injured, and she held him tight, reassuringly, as he did her. Ally got him above water and they both breathed, unable to do anything more right then. The waves were becoming rougher and they clung to one another, Keith doing his best to keep their heads up. She had saved him; now it was his turn, and he would not fail her. Both were completely worn out, and neither knew if help was coming, or if the others had survived.

"Hey!" Their heads swiveled in the direction of the loud, concerned voice, and they saw two divers making a straight line for them. "Easy now. We've got you," one of them said, his light blue eyes worried as he slipped an arm around Allura. She was shaking and coughing, and Keith kept ahold of her, unwilling to let go just yet. "Sir, I've got her. I won't let anything happen to her," the diver said, knowing this was a typical reaction. The Alaskan finally nodded and let go, the second diver taking his arm to help him. They began towing the two young people toward the rescue boat.

COYOTES COYOTES COYOTES

Jeff was trying to control his wild emotions, knowing he wasn't really expected to, not with everything he'd gone through, but wanting to, needing to, for his sake. He'd nearly passed out when the divers had returned with his sister and her boyfriend, both exhausted and barely conscious. Allura hadn't been able to talk; her breathing was ragged and they'd slipped a respirator mask over her delicate face. Keith had managed a small smile but he too was on a respirator, and his knee had been wrapped until they could get to a hospital.

Lisa and Romelle were sleeping;Jeff checked on them again, a gentle smile touching his lips before fading. Why had this happened? How had it happened? He settled down on a couch and sighed, putting his head in his hands. Someone touched his shoulder and he looked up to see Sven, who handed him a mug of coffee.

"Tastes terrible but its hot," the brown-eyed Norseman said, getting a hint of a smile. "Everyone's alright now."

"Yeah." Jeff swallowed, grimacing, but the warmth was great, spreading as the awful liquid rushed down his throat. He glanced at his friend, who had sat down beside him. "Sven, I...thank you for...you know." _Rescuing Romelle, helping Lisa, saving my life..._"For everything."

Sven nodded, locking eyes with Jeff for a moment. The look was intense, their eyes saying what they couldn't put into words, and then they both chuckled, laughing even, just a little. It felt wonderful after all the stress, all the roller coaster emotions.

They could just make out the harbor lights ahead and relaxed. Everyone was safe. Exhausted yes, but together again. Jeff closed his dark blue eyes and rested, letting the remaining adrenaline rush wash away. Sven smiled and did the same.


	31. Putting the Devil to Rest

WEP owns Voltron.

Okay, folks, this is _it_, the last chapter of _An Angel and Her Devil_. Thank you all for the reviews and kind words. You guys are the best! If you liked the AU story, let me know. I have some other ideas, including a sequel to this.

Chapter 31: Putting the Devil to Rest

"Easy, honey. Don't put too much weight on that leg," Allura said as she helped Keith out of the Durango. The Alaskan frowned as he stood, albeit a little unsteadily. Ally kept hold of him, her ocean eyes worried.

"Babe, I'm okay. You don't have to fuss so much," he told her, a tad bit of crankiness seeping into his voice.

"Get used to it, Mitchell," she shot back, sounding stern. "The doctor says you need lots of rest, and you're going to get it."

Before he could argue the door to the Davis home opened and their friends and family poured out, Lisa and Romelle running up to them. Ginger, who had come for a visit with Shannon, stayed back with the guys, still feeling a little overwhelmed.

"Keith doesn't look too happy," Shannon observed with a grin, one hand on the small of Ginger's back.

"He's not. Ally's a drill sergeant," Sven told him, smiling as he watched his friend hobble toward them, surrounded by the three very pretty girls. "A thorn among the roses, Keith!" he yelled, causing the pilot to scowl. This of course made Sven laugh, much to the Alaskan's chagrin.

"Oh yeah, real funny, Shadow. Make fun of the injured guy. Go ahead!"

"Don't worry, we will!" Shannon called back. It was so wonderful to be home again, and with the girl he'd totally lost his heart to.

"You guys, stop picking on him," Allura said as they drew up to the group. Keith's maple eyes were narrowed. He hated being babied like this, especially in front of the other men.

"Ally, I told you I'm fine," he snapped, shaking his head. "I'm not an invalid, for crying out loud."

"Keith, your knee was seriously injured. Forgive me for not wanting you to permanently ruin it!" Allura's eyes were smoldering, and the group wisely began to withdraw back into the house. Jeff cast a warning glance at Keith, who was staring at his girlfriend, his own eyes flashing with temper. The Illinoisan sighed and followed the others, shutting the door. He knew they just needed time to work it out.

Allura turned away, bowing her head. She only wanted Keith to get better, for his knee to heal. Was that so wrong? Keith limped over to her, reaching to take her small hand and squeezing it. She was so tiny, but he knew the great strength she possessed, strength that had finally ended her tormentor's life, strength that had saved his own. His heart swelled and he brought her hand up to his lips, watching as she looked up at him with teary eyes.

"Baby, I'm sorry," he whispered, drawing her to his body and wrapping his strong arms around her. She sniffled a little, laying her head on his solid chest. "I just, I'm tired of limping around and not being able to do anything. I'm going stir-crazy."

Allura pulled back a little and reached up to touch his cheek, fingers angel-wing soft on his skin. "Keith, I love you. I know I'm being a tyrant, but I just want you to get better." Her voice was low, almost as if she were confessing a torrid secret. He smiled, squeezing her gently.

"I know, sweetheart. And I promise I'll try to be a better patient, okay?"

"Okay." She stood on her tiptoes to meet his lowering lips, their mouths melding and yielding to one another. He held her with gentleness and yet left no doubt that his embrace could crush her if he so desired. He was her safe harbor, the person she knew she could always run to and count on. Keith took them deeper, reveling in her softness, in the fact that she belonged to him, and he to her. When he drew back, breathless, he kissed her forehead, smiling as she snuggled closer to him. This was where he belonged.

COYOTES COYOTES COYOTES

Dinner was a lively, noisy affair that night, consisting of plenty of Chicago's finest pizza, lots of chips, and whatever they wanted to drink. Allura was sitting next to Keith, laughing at some terrible Air Force joke Shannon was telling. The Irishman was boisterous and happy, and she was glad he had found Ginger.

As the laughter settled around them, Shannon looked at Jeff, and a serious glint crept into his obsidian eyes. "So, what happened after you got back to land?" he inquired, noticing how his three friends held their girls just a little closer.

"Ally and Keith were taken to the hospital and the girls and I went to the police station to file a report. Sven went to the hospital to check in with the doctors," Jeff said, cobalt eyes closing for a few moments. That had been hard, not knowing if his sister or Keith would be alright, and not knowing what had happened to his boat.

"It took the doctors awhile to get my knee fixed," Keith said, grimacing as a pain shot through his leg. Allura frowned, sitting forward to go get his pain medication, but he pulled her back, whispering gently to her.

"And I was completely exhausted," Ally added, leaning her head on Keith's shoulder. "I was on a respirator for a couple of hours."

"That was such a horrible thing for all of you to go through," Ginger said, gazing around at them, sapphire eyes serious. "I can't even begin to imagine it."

Jeff nodded, gazing at Lisa, who was fiddling with her hands. "It was scary," he admitted, watching his girlfriend fidget. "If Lisa hadn't found me..."

"If Sven hadn't saved you..." Lisa looked across at Sven with thankful eyes and he gave her a soft smile.

"And Zack won't bother Allura anymore." Keith said it softly as the pretty blonde lowered her head, pale hair falling forward to curtain her face. She was still having problems accepting what she'd done, even now, a month after it had happened, though everyone assured her it had been the right thing to do. Keith squeezed her hand in quiet reassurance.

"I, um, I need some air," Allura whispered and got up, hurrying from the room. Jeff watched her go, cobalt eyes concerned, and he wanted to chase her down and offer comfort, but knew it was no longer his place. Keith followed her, limping, feeling frustrated again. He hadn't meant to make her feel bad.

"She's taking it really hard," Romelle said, sighing.

"It was nothing he didn't deserve," Jeff said, his tone cold and bitter. "I just wish I'd been the one to do it, so she wouldn't have to deal with this."

"What happened, exactly?" Shannon asked, feeling it was safe to talk about since Allura had left the room. The others all looked around at each other.

"Zack attacked Ally and Keith, and Keith held him off so she could escape. Then Zack twisted Keith's knee and was trying to drown him..." Romelle's soft voice trailed off and she shook her head. Sven kissed her cheek and picked up the story.

"Allura went down after Keith and saw him struggling. She grabbed Zack's air hose and used it to strangle him, then helped Keith to the surface," the Norseman said quietly. "We've all told her it was life or death for Keith, but she feels she went too far."

Shannon sighed, closing his eyes for a second. "She's always been very sensitive, so I can see why it's bothering her so much. But she saved Keith's life..."

Nothing else was said as everyone reflected on the events that had led to a man's life being taken, and to one being saved.

COYOTES COYOTES COYOTES

Allura sat on the porch step, the tears rolling down her cheeks. She couldn't stop them, they were always there lately, just under the surface. The door opened and closed behind her and Keith sat down, glancing at her, his maple orbs deep with worry. "Baby, you did what you had to..."

"No." Ally shook her head, turning hot, tear-slickened eyes to him. "I didn't have to do that. I _killed_ him, Keith. I started choking him and I just, I couldn't _stop_." He heard the tortured pain in her voice and reached for her, but she got up and walked away a few steps.

"Ally, I was drowning. You saw what he was doing to me. If you had gone easier on him, had let up, he would've killed you and I both, and you know that," the handsome Alaskan said, pushing himself up to go to her. He put his hands on her shoulders, frowning, knowing she had been losing weight since the accident. "You saved my life, beautiful. There's nothing wrong with what you did. It was self-defense..."

"Keith..."

"It was in defense of someone you love, Allura. The police said you did nothing that someone else there wouldn't have done too. Zack was trying to kill me, honey. And he would have if you hadn't intervened." Keith's voice had grown soft, but firm.

"You might've beaten him, Keith. Maybe I didn't have to..."

He shook his ebony head, dark eyes fierce. "_Listen_ to me. Even if I had been able to outlast him, I would've drowned. I had no air and I was blacking out. You gave me air, sweetheart. You breathed for me. You got me to the surface. If Zack had still been alive, neither of us would be here. I love you, Allura. You are the bravest, most beautiful, wonderful girl I have ever known, and I refuse to let you believe anything else. Understand?"

Her lower lip trembled before she burst into sobs, throwing herself into his waiting arms. Keith held her so tightly, feeling her shake, and wanting to comfort her. Allura pressed her face against his chest. She knew that had she to go back to that awful night, she'd do everything the same. She loved Keith more than anyone else; she remembered how he had reached for her that night, his eyes locked on hers, begging for help, how he had pressed his mouth to hers so tightly it had actually hurt, and how she had known that life wasn't worth anything without him at her side.

"I love you too, Keith. A-And I'd do it again, to save you," she whispered, gazing up at him, into those warm brown eyes that let her glimpse into his soul every now and again. He smiled and very gently, tenderly kissed her, drawing her into a place of comfort and protection. They held each other tight as a cool, soothing spring rain began to fall, soaking their hair and clothes. Neither cared, nor took much notice. They were too wrapped up in each other, knowing that now their life together could actually begin, with no hindrances.

The angel had tamed her devil, and found peace at last.

COYOTES

A/N: I'm sad to see this one end, because I have so enjoyed writing it, maybe more than any of my other ones. Hope you all enjoyed the ride. RL2


End file.
